Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Dorn hat sich und Murtagh aus Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft befreit. Nun ist es an den Völkern Alagaesias zu entscheiden was mit ihm passieren soll. Und Eragon muss entscheiden ob Murtagh je wieder sein Freund sein kann. Nach Band 3. Kein Slash! R&R please!
1. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund

Hallo Allerseits!

Ich wünsche allen, die sich auf diese Story verirrt haben viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bitte seid nachsichtig mit mir, ich muss alle Kursiv gedruckten Textstellen mit der Textauszeichnung einfügen, wenn ich mal etwas vergessen haben sollte, reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab ^^

**Inhalt: **Dorn ist es gelungen sich und Murtagh aus Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft zu befreien, nachdem sich ihre wahren Namen geändert haben. Als der rote Drache über dem Lager der Varden auftaucht und dort die Hilfe der Varden sucht, müssen die Völker Alagaësias entscheiden was mit dem Drachenreiter geschehen soll und auch Eragon muss eine Antwort darauf finden, ob er Murtagh jemals wieder seinen Freund nennen kann.

**Anmerkung: **Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören Christopher Paolini. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Spielt nach Band 3, soll aber kein Band 4 sein. Ich geben mich nicht der Vorstellung hin, dass ich einen Band 4 schreiben könnte.

Rechtschreibfehler sind absichtlich eingebaut und dienen der Belustigung des Lesers. XD

* * *

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund.**

**.-°1°-.**

Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, herrschte im Inneren des Zeltes unter den festen Stoffbahnen bereits eine ermüdende Hitze. Das kam zum einen daher, dass die Sonne im südlichen Teil Alagaësias während der Sommermonate beinahe immer geradezu unmenschlich vom wolkenlosen Himmel herunter brannte und zum anderen daher, dass sich in dem kleinen Vorzelt um den rechteckigen Tisch herum immerhin neun Personen versammelt hatten. Außerdem war der Eingang des Zeltes verschlossen, damit kein Wort dieser Unterhaltung nach draußen dringen konnte. Zwar war diese Unterredung nicht unbedingt geheim, aber niemand wollte den Spionen, die es nachweislich immer noch unter den Varden gab, Informationen über den in wenigen Wochen bevorstehenden Angriff auf Belatona versehentlich in die Hände spielen. Alle diese Umstände führten dazu, dass es in Nasuadas Vorzelt mittlerweile beinahe unerträglich heiß und stickig geworden war.

Doch keiner der Anwesenden registrierte die Hitze in gesteigertem Maße, denn sie alle waren mit ihren Gedanken ausschließlich bei der Planung des nächsten Schlages gegen Galbatorix und das Imperium.

„Wir sollten dennoch versuchen die Stadt von dieser Seite einzunehmen ungeachtet Galbatorix' Truppenstärke. Wenn wir von Norden her angreifen wird es ihnen relativ leicht fallen uns während eines Gegenangriffes empfindliche Verluste zuzufügen", bekräftigte Jörmundur und zeigte den anderen auf der großen Landkarte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war, was er meinte.

König Orrin hatte sein Kinn nachdenklich auf seine Hände gestützt, während seine beiden militärischen Berater hinter ihm leise miteinander redeten. Orik brummte zustimmend und die beiden Zwerge, die hinter ihm standen, enthielten sich eines Kommentars.

„Aber im Osten haben wir es mit den Verteidigungsanlagen von denen unsere Spione berichtet haben zu tun", gab Nasuada zu bedenken und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Saphira, was meinst du dazu?_

Eragon musste Saphira nicht erst erklären was er meinte, sie verfolgte die Unterhaltung durch seine Gedanken seit sie begonnen hatte, und Eragon gab ihre Anmerkungen an die anderen weiter.

_Die sollten keine großen Probleme bereiten. Sie werden aus Holz sein und daher ziemlich gut brennen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Ersatz dafür haben. Wenn wir schnell sind, werden sie gar nicht wissen wie ihnen geschieht und wir können alle zerstören, bevor auch nur ein Bogenschütze auf der Mauer ist._

Saphira gähnte herzhaft, während sie sich mit dem Sattel auf dem Rücken auf die Seite drehte - so gut es eben ging - und sich die Sonne auf die blauen Schuppen, die im hellen Sonnenlicht schimmerten, scheinen ließ. Sie lag vor Eragons Zelt, während sie der Planung folgte und Eragon wäre auch lieber draußen gewesen, anstatt unter den Stoffbahnen des Zeltes gegrillt zu werden.

„Saphira und ich können das übernehmen. Wenn wir sie zerstören, bevor die Armee in Sichtweite der Stadt ist, sind die Bogenschützen keine Gefahr für uns."

Arya, die ebenfalls zusammen mit Blödhgarm am Tisch saß, nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin Jörmundurs Meinung. Außerdem sollten wir die Verteidigungsanlagen unbedingt zerstören, wenn sich uns eine Chance dazu bietet."

„In Ordnung, wir werden das im Hinterkopf behalten. Auf alle Fälle sollten wir berücksichtigen, dass…", begann Nasuada, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür des Zeltes aufgerissen wurde und einer ihrer Wachen hereinstürmte.

„Herrin, man hat Dorn und Murtagh am Himmel entdeckt. Sie fliegen direkt auf das Lager zu und werden in etwa zwanzig Minuten hier sein."

Nasuadas Kopf schoss hoch und ihr Blick suchte sekundenschnell den von Eragon.

Als Eragon das hörte, gab es für ihn nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken. Murtagh war hier um erneut gegen ihn zu kämpfen und dieses Mal würde Eragon ihn vernichten. Es war kaum zwei Wochen her seit er sich geschworen hatte, dass er Oromis' und Glaedrs Tod rächen würde und brennender Hass loderte in ihm auf. In wenigen Minuten würde er Oromis' Mörder gegenüber stehen und er konnte es kaum erwarten bis sich ihre Klingen erneut kreuzen würden. Zwar wusste er, dass Galbatorix für Oromis Tod verantwortlich war, aber es war Murtaghs Hand gewesen, die das Schwert gehalten hatte.

Eragon war bereits von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und erwiderte Nasuadas Blick mit einem hastigen Nicken, bevor er aus dem Zelt rannte. Von drinnen hörte er noch wie Nasuada Blödhgarm befahl die Elfenmagier zu versammeln und die Soldaten Aufstellung nehmen zu lassen, während er im Geist nach Saphira rief.

_Du hast es gehört, Saphira. Murtagh und Dorn sind auf dem Weg hier her. Mach dich bereit. Ich bin gleich bei dir._

Eragon sprintete so schnell er konnte ohne jemanden dabei umzurennen durch das Lager und erreichte schließlich kurz darauf sein Zelt. Saphira hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und suchte den Himmel ab. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war angespannt und als sie den roten Drachen, der kaum größer als ein Vogel am Himmel erschien, ausgemacht hatte, knurrte sie leise.

_Noch zehn Minuten_, informierte sie Eragon ungehalten, als dieser gerade in sein Zelt stürmte um seine Rüstung anzulegen.

Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und ließ ihn zusammen mit seinem Schwert zu Boden fallen. Als nächstes warf er sich seinen Kettenpanzer über den Kopf und griff nach seinem Helm. Dann schnappte er sich die Arm- und Beinschienen und zurrte mit geübten Handgriffen die Lederbänder fest, bis alles an seinem Platz war. Schließlich schlang er den Gürtel wieder um seine Taille und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Schild, bevor er das Zelt verließ. Obwohl er während der letzten Male beim Anlegen seiner Rüstung durchaus schneller geworden war, hatte er seinem eigenen Empfinden nach viel zu lange dafür gebraucht alles anzuziehen.

Wie dankbar war er jetzt dafür, dass sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass Saphira ihren Sattel Tag und Nacht tragen sollte, da sie seit der Schlacht bei Feinster beinahe täglich mit einem Angriff von Murtagh gerechnet hatten. Sie waren noch etwa zwei Wochen von Belatona entfernt und Nasuada war sich sicher gewesen, dass Murtagh auf Galbatorix' Befehl hin während dieser Zeit erneut das Lager der Varden angreifen würde. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, dass dieser Fall eintreten würde und Nasuada hatte Recht gehabt. Was Eragon jedoch verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass Murtagh scheinbar allein gekommen war, zumindest hatten die Späher offenbar keine Truppen ausmachen können. Eragon hoffte, dass das nicht wieder einer von Galbatorix' hinterhältigen Tricks war. Aber wenn nicht, warum war Murtagh dann allein gekommen? Als sie sich das letzte Mal gegenüber gestanden hatten, hatte Eragon zusammen mit den Elfenmagiern den Sieg davon getragen und jetzt hatte Eragon Glaedrs Eldunarí und Murtagh wusste, dass er dieses Mal nicht zögern würde es zu Ende zu führen. Die Möglichkeit bestand jedoch, dass Murtagh von Galbatorix weitere Edlunarì erhalten hatte.

_Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht_, entschied Eragon, als er seinen Gürtel noch einmal fester zog und auf Saphiras Rücken stieg.

_Wir sollten sehr vorsichtig sein_, pflichtete ihm Saphira bei, während sie mit einem mächtigen Satz in die Luft stieg und schnell an Höhe gewann, bis das Lager unter ihnen immer kleiner wurde.

Während Eragon die Beinschlaufen an Saphiras Sattel fest zog, setzte er sich mit Trianna in Verbindung und fragte sie was im Lager vor sich ging. Trianna hatte die Du Vrangr Gata bereits für die vermeintlich bevorstehende Schlacht organisiert, sodass Eragon in dieser Hinsicht nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Es wir die richtige Entscheidung gewesen Trianna weiterhin das Kommando führen zu lassen und lediglich den Oberbefehl zu übernehmen. Nach den vergangenen Schlachten wusste sie was zu tun war und das machte es Eragon möglich sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Er erfuhr von ihr, dass Nasuada einem Großteil der Truppen aufmarschieren ließ, und Orik den selben Befehl an die Zwerge gegeben hatte, auch wenn bis jetzt noch keine feindlichen Soldaten gesichtet worden waren. Wie Eragon, vermutete sie eine List von Seiten Galbatorix'.

Als nächstes sandte er seinen Geist aus, um nach Arya zu suchen und wie gewöhnlich dauerte es nicht lange bis er die vertraute Aura ihrer Gedanken gefunden hatte und sich über sie mit Blödhgarm und den anderen Elfen verband. Sie waren bei Nasuada, die die Soldaten um das Lager herum Stellung beziehen ließ und selbst vor dem Nordtor zusammen mit König Orrin und seinen Reitern wartete.

_Siehst du irgendwo Soldaten, Eragon?_ ließ Nasuada über Arya fragen und Eragon ließ seinen Blick über das Land unter ihnen schweifen. Das Lager stand auf einer großen Ebene, umgeben von mehreren, vereinzelten kleinen Wäldern, doch keiner dieser Wälder war groß genug um eine Armee darin zu verstecken.

_Zwischen den Bäumen bewegt sich nichts_, informierte ihn Saphira und Eragon schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

_Das gefällt mir nicht._

_Mir auch nicht_, pflichtete ihm Saphira bei.

_Ich sehe niemanden von hier oben_, sagte Eragon zu Arya. _Es sieht so aus als wären sie allein._

_Versucht herauszufinden was er vorhat, aber seid vorsichtig._

_Sind wir._

Saphira näherte sich Dorn mit langen Flügelschlägen, während Eragon die Mauern um seinen Geist herum verstärkte, um sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten.

Der rote Drache war erneut gewachsen und war jetzt sogar bereits ein Stück größer als Saphira. Doch bevor Eragon sich wegen dieser Beobachtung Sorgen machen konnte, blieb Dorn mit einem Mal unvermittelt in der Luft stehen.

_Was tut er?_ fragte Eragon verwirrt.

_Er sieht aus, als ob er auf uns warten würde,_ antwortete Saphira.

Eragon biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss seinen Griff fester um den Schild an seinem linken Arm. Was sollte das? Er wollte, dass Murtagh ihn angriff. Er sollte ihm einen Grund geben ihn zu töten! Für Oromis, für Glaedr und für Hrothgar!

Dorn war immer noch ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt, als Saphira plötzlich langsamer wurde.

_Eragon, sieh nur,_ sagte sie und Eragon erkannte einem Augenblick darauf durch ihre Augen was sie meinte. Murtagh lag mehr auf dem Sattel, als dass er saß und er trug weder einen Helm noch eine Rüstung oder einen Schild. Seine Beine waren in den Schlaufen von Dorns Sattel befestig aber es sah aus, als ob er bewusstlos wäre.

Beinahe im selben Moment hörte Eragon durch seine Mauern hindurch Dorns Stimme in seinem Kopf. Zwar hatte er den Drachen noch nie sprechen hören, doch der mächtige Klang war so vertraut, dass er nur einem Drachen gehören konnte.

_Wir kommen in Frieden. Wir sind nicht eure Feinde und wir werden euch nicht angreifen._

Dorn sprach die Worte in der alten Sprache, was es für ihn unmöglich machte zu lügen und das nahm Eragon buchstäblich den Wind aus den Segeln. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

_Warte Saphira_, entschied Eragon und Saphira nutzte die Luftströmungen um wie Dorn in der Luft stehen zu blieben.

Bevor er nicht wusste, was hier gespielt wurde, würde er sich Dorn nicht weiter nähern. Zwar konnte er seine Wut kaum noch zurückhalten, jetzt da er Dorn so nahe war, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.

„Was willst du?", rief Eragon so laut er konnte, denn er dachte gar nicht daran seine Mauern so weit herunter zu nehmen, dass er mit Dorn reden könnte.

_Ich bringe euch meinen Reiter Murtagh, den ich aus Galbatorix' Fängen befreit habe und erbitte Schutz von den Varden._

Noch immer sprach Dorn in der alten Sprache und dennoch konnte Eragon seinen nächsten Gedanken nicht zurück halten, angesichts der Dinge, die er hörte.

„Du lügst!"

_Sag mir wie ich das tun sollte, Eragon!_ antwortete Dorn donnernd. _Es ist viel passiert seit der Schlacht in Gil'ead. Die Dinge, die du bei unserer letzten Begegnung gesagt hast, haben sich als wahr herausgestellt. Unsere wahren Namen haben sich geändert und als ich es erkannt habe, habe ich Murtagh vergiftet und aus Urû'baen entführt. Ich liefere ihn und mich der Gnade der Varden aus und bitte um Schutz und Hilfe, denn der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben Eragon Schattentöter, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche!_

Einen Moment lang war Eragon wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Das, was er da hörte, konnte nicht wahr sein! Er wusste, dass Dorn in der alten Sprache nicht lügen konnte und mit seinem Schwur gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit mehr Eragon etwas anderes als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und dennoch fiel es ihm schwer Dorn zu glauben. Das was er da hörte, konnte nicht wahr sein. Wahre Namen änderten sich nicht einfach so und es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass sich ein Drache so gravierend über seinen Reiter hinwegsetzte.

_Ist es möglich, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagt? _fragte Eragon Arya, doch er wusste bereits was sie antworten würde.

_Nein, ich wüsste nicht wie._

Eragon schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wollte glauben, dass es Murtagh und Dorn gelungen war Galbatorix' zu entkommen und dass sich ihre wahren Namen tatsächlich geändert hatten. Ein Teil von ihm klammerte sich verzweifelt an dieser Hoffnung fest und erinnerte ihn daran, dass Murtagh einmal sein Freund gewesen war, doch der andere Teil von ihm konnte nicht vergessen, was sie getan hatten. Zwar waren diese Dinge unter Galbatorix' Einfluss geschehen, doch Murtagh hätte den Tod wählen und Galbatorix somit keine Macht über sich geben können.

Doch selbst wenn Dorn die Wahrheit sagte, waren sie immer noch durch die Schwüre, die Galbatorix von ihnen verlangt hatte an ihn gebunden und Eragon wusste nicht wie es möglich sein sollte sie von diesen Schwüren zu befreien.

_Es gibt eine Möglichkeit._

_Was?_ fragte Eragon ungläubig. _Wie?_

Doch Arya ging nicht darauf ein. _Sag Dorn er soll mit dir zum äußeren Rand des Lagers fliegen und dort laden. Nasuada will mit ihm reden._

Eragon fluchte leise. Es gefiel es gar nicht, dass Arya ihm nicht sagen wollte, welche Möglichkeit das sein sollte und noch weniger gefiel es ihm, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit bis jetzt nicht bekannt gewesen war. Allmählich ging es ihm ganz schön auf die Nerven, dass ihm niemals jemand die ganze Wahrheit sagte, besonders nicht die Elfen, aber davor hatte ihn sein Vater Brom vor langer Zeit bereits gewarnt.

Eragon gab Nasuadas Befehl missmutig an Dorn weiter, der zustimmte und dann mit Saphira in Formation zurück zum Lager flog.

Es war eigenartig wieder mit einem anderen Drachen in Formation zu fliegen, noch dazu mit Dorn. Das letzte Mal, dass sie das gemacht hatten, waren es Glaedr und Oromis gewesen, die an Saphiras Flügel geflogen waren. Er spürte die Präsenz von Glaedrs Eldunarí in den Taschen an Saphiras Sattel und Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, dass Oromis' und Glaedrs Mörder nur eine Flügelspannweite von ihm entfernt waren. Mit so etwas wie Genugtuung sah er den Stumpf am Ende von Dorns Schwanz, das Glaedr ihm bei der Schlacht in Gil'ead abgebissen hatte.

Zusammen flogen die beiden Drachen über die Zeltes des Lagers hinweg, bis sie den äußeren Rand erreicht hatten, an dem auch Eragons Zelt stand, damit Saphira ohne Probleme davor landen konnte. Nasuada und König Orrin waren bereits dort und saßen im Gegensatz zu Orik und den Elfen auf ihren Pferden. Außerdem standen drei Dutzend Soldaten mit gespannten Bögen, die Elfenmagier, zwei Dutzend Zwerge und Orrins Kavallerie mit ihren Lanzen bei ihnen, bereit Dorn und Saphira zu empfangen.

Einen Moment lang war sich Eragon nicht sicher ob Dorn angesichts dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahmen landen würde, doch obwohl sich der rote Drache der Soldaten, die dort unten auf ihn warteten, bereit auf einen Befehl hin zu schießen, sehr wohl bewusst war, sank er langsam tiefer und setzte schließlich vorsichtig auf der Wiese hinter den letzten Zelten auf. Murtagh lag immer noch bewusstlos auf Dorns Rücken und falls die Soldaten schießen sollten, würde er ihr erstes Ziel sein. Dennoch war der Drache gelandet, was nur bedeuten konnten, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und ihm keine andere Wahl zu bleiben schien als sich in die Gnade der Varden zu begeben. Vermutlich hatte er tatsächlich keine andere Wahl, denn wenn er von Urû'baen bis hier her geflogen war ohne eine Pause einzulegen - und das war sehr wahrscheinlich - dann war er seit mindestens zwei Tagen unterwegs und vermutlich mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

Saphira setzte neben Dorn auf dem Boden auf und stellte sich so hin, dass sie eingreifen könnte, falls Dorn versuchen sollte Nasuada anzugreifen. Die Soldaten schlossen sich in einem Kreis um den roten Drachen herum, doch Dorns einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem leisen Knurren.

Eragon ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Führer der Rebellion gleiten. König Orrin bemühte sich nicht unruhig in seinem Sattel herumzurutschen und demnach war es für Eragon nicht schwer zu erraten, dass der König von Surda mit dieser Situation alles andere als zufrieden war. Er fürchtete sich vor Dorn und der Macht, die der Drache hatte, denn es war eine Macht, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Die Zwerge, die bei Orik standen, hatten ihre Waffen erhoben und starrten den Drachen wutschnaubend an. Sie würden Dorn und Murtagh für den Mord an Hrothgar am liebsten auf der Stelle töten und Eragon konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.

Nasuada gab sich die größte Mühe die Minen ihrer Verbündeten zu ignorieren, während sie von ihrem Pferd aus das Wort an Dorn richtete. „Sei mir gegrüßt Dorn. Ich versichere dir meine Männer werden weder dir noch deinem Reiter ein Leid zufügen, solange deine Absichten uns gegenüber friedlich sind."

_Das sind sie._

Dorn sprach immer noch in der alten Sprache, denn er wollte offenbar keinen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte aufkommen lassen. Arya übersetzte Dorns Antwort für Nasuada, Orrin und die Zwerge und ihr Tonfall dabei war mehr als nur kühl.

_Und ich versichere dir, dass ich deinen Männern kein Leid zufügen werde, solange sie mir keinen Grund dazu geben._

_Pass lieber auf, dass du mir keinen Grund dazu gibst,_ knurrte Saphira bedrohlich leise und fletschte die Zähne. Auch sie hatte nicht vergessen, wen sie hier vor sich hatten.

Eragon legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen, obwohl es auch ihm nicht gefiel wie Dorn mit Nasuada redete, aber das letzte was er wollte war, dass ein unüberlegtes Wort oder eine Handlung zu einem Blutbad führte, das mit Dorns Tod enden würde. Doch Dorn wäre kein Drache, wenn er sich nicht auch unter diesen Umständen seine manchmal überhebliche Arroganz behalten würde.

Nasuada tat jedoch so, als habe sie den spitzen Ton in Dorns Worten nicht bemerkt. „Warum bist du hier?"

_Ich erbitte Schutz und Hilfe von den Varden, nachdem ich mich und Murtagh aus Galbatorix' Knechtschaft befreit habe. Unsere wahren Namen haben sich geändert und sind Galbatorix nicht länger bekannt. Aber wir sind immer noch durch die Schwüre, die wir ihm leisten mussten an ihn gebunden. Ich weiß, dass die Elfenmagier einen Weg kennen uns von diesen Schwüren zu befreien und ich bitte euch uns zu helfen, damit wir uns nicht länger Galbatorix' Willen beugen müssen._

Nasuada ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass auch sie bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass es doch möglich war, solche Schwüre zu brechen. Und Eragon war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte.

„Werdet ihr für die Varden gegen das Imperium kämpfen, wenn wir euch von Galbatorix befreien?"

_Ich werde nie wieder im Namen eines anderen in die Schlacht ziehen und ich bin nicht hier her gekommen um einen Herren gegen einen anderen zu tauschen! Ich kann nicht für Murtagh sprechen, aber ich schwöre, dass ich nicht eher Ruhen werde bis ich den Kopf des Verräters Galbatorix in meinen Krallen halte._

Eragon konnte Dorns Wunsch verstehen sich nicht durch Versprechen an die Varden zu binden, nachdem er so lange Galbatorix' Willen unterworfen war, aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Wunsch kaum zu realisieren war. Er selbst hatte bereits nach kurzer Zeit erkennen müssen, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde unabhängig von den verschiedenen Parteien in Alagaësia den Kampf gegen Galbatorix aufzunehmen. Alle Völker forderten Schwüre als Zeichen seiner Treue und Verbundenheit und die Aufrechterhaltung der Unabhängigkeit, die die Drachenreiter früher Inne gehabt hatten, hatte sich in diesen Zeiten schnell als Unmöglichkeit herausgestellt. Dorn und Murtagh würde es nicht anders gehen.

Nasuada nickte, als Arya ihr Dorns Worte übersetzte. Anscheinend hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet und Eragon hätte sie für sehr naiv gehalten, falls es anders gewesen wäre.

„Ich bitte dich um etwas Geduld, während wir darüber beraten werden, ob wir euch helfen", verkündete Nasuada, und Dorn sah sie durchdringend an.

_Zögert nicht zu lange. Es ist annähernd drei Tage her, seit wir Urû'baen verlassen haben. Zwar bin ich nicht so stark an Galbatorix gebunden wie Murtagh es ist, denn sonst wäre es uns nicht einmal gelungen ihm zu entkommen, aber dennoch ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Galbatorix einen Weg finden wird mich zu zwingen zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Und bevor ich mich erneut diesem Schwurbrecher und Mörder unterwerfe, werde ich Murtaghs und damit auch meinem Leben ein Ende setzen._

# # #

„Ihr könnt unmöglich in Betracht ziehen ihnen Schutz zu gewähren, Nasuada! Er könnte auf Galbatorix' Befehl hin hier sein!", gab König Orrin aufgebracht zu bedenken, nachdem Orik als letzter das Zelt betreten hatten und die Stoffbahnen von den Wachen geschlossen wurden.

Weder Orrin noch Nasuada hatten wieder um den Tisch herum platzgenommen, denn anscheinend waren sie beide der Meinung, dass sich diese Unterhaltung besser im Stehen führen ließ. Im Gegensatz dazu ging Orik zielstrebig zu einer der Bänke und sich setzte. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck und er begann einige Haare an seinem Bart zu Recht zu zupfen, während er offenbar abwartete.

„Das spielt im Augenblick keine Rolle. Es gilt jetzt lediglich zu entscheiden ob wir die Schwüre, die sie an Galbatorix binden, brechen werden, vorausgesetzt es ist überhaupt möglich", antwortete Nasuada entschieden und richtete ihren Blick damit auf Arya und Blödhgarm.

Der Elf mit dem schwarzen Fell stand ruhig und gefasst neben Arya und beide wirkten als würde sie diese Unterhaltung nicht näher betreffen. Doch Eragon wusste, dass das keinesfalls der Fall war. Murtagh hatte ihren letzten Reiter umgebracht, und obwohl die Elfen manchmal so wirkten als würden sie sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen, wussten sie doch wie jedes andere Volk nur zu gut was Hass und Rache waren.

Eragon war ebenfalls sehr an Blödhgarms Antwort interessiert, denn wie Nasuada war er bis jetzt in dem Glauben gewesen, dass es nicht möglich war eine Person von einem geleisteten Schwur zu befreien.

Blödhgarm neigte seinen Kopf zu einem Nicken. „Es gibt einem Weg", sagte er bedächtig und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass dieses Wissen geheim war und es auch hätte bleiben sollen, wenn es nach den Elfen ging.

Eragon biss die Zähne zusammen.

_Sie haben uns angelogen_, sagte er zu Saphira, die bei Dorn und Murtagh geblieben war, um den roten Drachen zu bewachen.

_Nein haben sie nicht_, korrigierte Saphira. _Du hast sie nie direkt gefragt ob es möglich wäre. Sie haben es dir nur nicht gesagt. _

_Das ist dasselbe_, entgegnete Eragon immer noch verärgert. Es stimmte, er hatte nie danach gefragt, weil er es immer für unmöglich gehalten hatte jemanden von seinen Schwüren zu befreien. Dennoch hätte Oromis ihm so etwas sagen müssen.

_Nein ist es nicht,_ entschied Saphira, doch Eragon achtete nicht auf sie, da Blödhgarm bereits weiter sprach.

„Es ist möglich die magischen Bande, die eine Person umgeben zu brechen, doch es ist äußerst kräftezehrend, und wenn man sich dazu entscheidet, werden ausnahmslos alle magischen Bande gebrochen. Dorn und Murtagh wären dann nicht länger Drache und Reiter."

Eragon schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er selbst könnte es nicht ertragen von Saphira getrennt zu sein und er fühlte durch ihre Verbindung hindurch wie Saphira ebenfalls zurückschreckte, als sie das hörte. Dieser Preis war zu hoch.

„Dorn wird dem nie zustimmen."

Nasuada schenkte Eragon einen langen Blick. „Doch das wird er, denn er weiß das bereits."

Im ersten Moment schien es Eragon unvorstellbar, dass Dorn gewusst haben sollte, was seine Bitte für Folgen nach sich ziehen würde, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass Nasuada Recht hatte. Dorn hätte nicht all die Risiken auf sich genommen, wenn er nicht ganz genau gewusst hätte, dass es einen Weg gab sie von Galbatorix zu befreien, und dessen konnte er sich nur sicher sein, wenn er gewusst hatte wie dieser Weg aussah.

Eragon schloss seinen Mund wieder und schwieg. Dorn schien an einem Punkt angelangt zu sein an dem ihm seine Freiheit von Galbatorix jeden Preis wert war, selbst den Tod, wie er bereits angedeutet hatte, und irgendetwas sagte Eragon, dass es Murtagh nicht anders ging, obwohl er diesen Schritt wohl nie gewagt hätte.

„Seid ihr in der Lage diesen Zauber durchzuführen?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Arya langsam. „Zusammen mit Eragons, Saphiras und Dorns Hilfe und Glaedrs Eldunarí sollte es uns gelingen Murtaghs Bande und die seines Drachen zu brechen."

„Aber was wird mit ihnen geschehen, wenn sie nicht länger Drache und Reiter sind?", fragte Orrin und damit sprach er das aus, was sich alle im Zelt bereits fragten.

„Es ist möglich das Band zwischen ihnen wieder zu schließen. Dorn hat seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, als er Murtagh das erste Mal gewählt hat", antwortete Arya, doch das genügte Orrin noch nicht.

„Aber sollten wir das auch gestatten?", fragte er und sah jeden im Zelt an. „Der Drache hat klar gemacht, dass sie nicht für die Varden kämpfen werden. Und ich bezweifle, dass man ihnen trotz allem vertrauen kann."

Eragon wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, wurde er von Nasuada bereits unterbrochen.

„Auch das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Dorn hat Recht, Galbatorix wird früher oder später einen Weg finden ihnen zu befehlen zurück zu kommen oder gar uns anzugreifen, ohne dass wir etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Jede Sekunde, die wir zögern, rückt diese Gefahr näher. Wenn sie nicht länger Drache und Reiter sind und Galbatorix keine Macht mehr über sie hat, werden wir entscheiden was mit ihnen geschehen wird, denn ich denke allen hier ist bewusst, dass wir diese Chance Galbatorix einem entscheidenden Schlag zuzufügen nicht verstreichen lassen dürfen und dass Dorn und Murtagh entschieden leichter zu kontrollieren sind, wenn sie keine Einheit mehr sind. König Orrin, stimmt Ihr mir zu?"

Nasuada sah Orrin durchdringend an und der König von Surda nickte schließlich knapp. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Ich stimme dem stellvertretend für das Volk der Elfen ebenfalls zu", erklärte Arya. „Was darüberhinaus mit ihnen geschehen wird, muss ich zuerst mit Königin Islanzadí besprechen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Zelt, während Nasuadas Blick auf Orik ruhte, der sich bis jetzt in keinster Weise an der Unterhaltung beteiligt hatte. Eragon konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen was in Orik gerade vorging. Murtagh war einst auch sein Freund gewesen, aber mit dem Mord an Hrothgar hatte er nicht nur den König der Zwerge getötet sonder auch den Zwerg, der für Orik wie ein Vater gewesen war. Doch abgesehen von den persönlichen Gefühlen wusste Orik, dass es nicht gelingen würde Galbatorix mit einem Drachenreiter allein zu vernichten.

„Die Zwerge stimmen ebenfalls zu. Aber Euch ist klar, Nasuada, dass wir den Mord an unserem König Hrothgar niemals vergessen werden."

Nasuada und Orik tauschten einen langen Blick und schließlich nickte Nasuada. „Ja, das weiß ich."

tbc.

* * *

**Wenn es auch gefallen hat lasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review da und wenn ihr nur schreibt, dass es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Das kann man in einem Wort machen: „Sehr gut" oder „Gut" oder „Nicht gut" ^^**


	2. Die Welt ist schwarz

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Die Welt ist schwarz. **

**Alle Farben sind verblasst.**

**.-°2°-.**

Als Eragon im Eingang des kleinen Zeltes stehen blieb, war er nicht verwundert Nasuada auf einer Holzbank neben dem Feldbett auf dem Murtagh lag, sitzen zu sehen. Er hatte sich bereits gedacht, dass sie hier sei, auch wenn er selbst noch nicht genau wusste, ob er hier sein wollte.

Nasuada drehte den Kopf und sah Eragon mit einem schmalen Lächeln an, während sie eine Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich auf der kleinen Bank legte.

„Eragon, es freut mich, dass es dir besser geht. Setz dich zu mir", forderte sie ihn auf und Eragon betrat das Zelt nun vollständig. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Nasuada allein sein wollte und er damit einen Grund bekam wieder zu gehen.

Die vier Kull, die vor dem Zelt wache standen, traten wieder zusammen und blockierten den Eingang, nachdem Eragon das Zelt betreten hatte. Nasuada hatte die Befürchtung gehabt, dass einige verborgene Anhänger der schwarzen Hand versuchen könnten Murtagh zu entführen oder gar zu töten, nachdem er sich von Galbatorix abgewandt hatte. Über sie hatte Galbatorix zweifellos bereits erfahren, dass die magischen Bande, die Dorn und Murtagh an ihn gebunden hatten, nicht länger bestanden. Außerdem waren die vier mächtigen Urgal Krieger vor dem Zelt postiert worden, um als Warnung für jeden zu dienen, der im Begriff war eine Dummheit zu begehen. Murtagh war unter den Varden wie unter den Zwergen nicht gerade beliebt um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Niemand hatte Murtaghs Taten in den vergangenen Schlachten vergessen.

Eragon ließ sich neben Nasuada auf der Holzbank nieder.

„Ich bin schon vor einer halben Stunde wieder aufgewacht, aber Angela wollte mich nicht gehen lassen bis sie sicher war, dass ich nicht wieder umkippe", antwortete Eragon und verdrehte die Augen, was Nasuada ein Grinsen entlockte.

Die alte Kräuterhexe hatte ihre Meinung darüber, wie unverantwortlich und gefährlich es gewesen war einen solch mächtigen Zauber zu wirken und wie leicht sie alle dabei hätten sterben können, nicht für sich behalten. Niemand hatte ihr widersprochen und selbst die Elfen hatten ihre Rüge schweigend über sich ergehen lassen, denn sie alle hatten gespürt wie nahe sie sich an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod bewegt hatten. Fünf der Elfen waren immer noch bewusstlos genauso wie Dorn. Saphira und Arya waren erst vor ein paar Minuten wieder zu sich gekommen. Der Zauber hatte unglaublich viel Energie verbraucht und selbst Glaedrs Eldunarí war vollkommen erschöpft worden. Jetzt konnte Eragon ohne weiteres verstehen warum es hieß, es wäre unmöglich die Schwüre einer Person zu brechen, denn drei Drachen, ein Reiter und dreizehn der mächtigsten Magier der Elfen wären beinahe gescheitert. Zwar waren Murtagh und Dorn von sehr vielen Schwüren umgeben gewesen und die Verbindung zwischen einem Drachen und seinem Reiter war eine sehr mächtige, aber selbst bei nur einer gewöhnlichen Person hätten weniger als ein Dutzend der stärksten Elfen es nicht geschafft die Schwüre zu brechen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich bin immer noch ziemlich erschöpft, aber es geht mir gut", versicherte Eragon Nasuada und sie nickte verstehend, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Murtagh richtete.

Eragon tat es ihr gleich und betrachtete Murtagh, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Feldbett lag. Seine Hand- und Fußgelenke waren mit breiten Lederbändern an die Liege gefesselt worden und Eragon wusste, dass diese Fesseln nötig sein würden, wenn Murtagh aufwachte. Mit Sicherheit würde er nicht begeistert sein im Lager der Varden aufzuwachen, nachdem er von seinem Drachen entführt worden war. Noch dazu kam, dass Dorn und er nicht länger Drache und Reiter waren und Eragon konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was es für ein Gefühl sein musste plötzlich allein zu sein. Die Fesseln würden Murtagh davor bewahren etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, denn da er nicht länger ein Drachenreiter war, verfügte er im Moment auch nicht mehr über seine magischen Kräfte und konnte sie daher nicht selbst öffnen.

Eragons Blick wanderte zu Murtaghs Gesicht und er konnte den Gedanken nicht verhindern, dass er friedlich aussah, als er bewusstlos auf dem Feldbett lag. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht wie sonst zu einer starren Maske verzerrt und in seinen Augen stand nicht dieser wütende Ausdruck, der seine Lippen immer zu einer harten Linie werden ließ. Eragon fragte sich ob er auch eine Maske tragen würde, wenn er an Murtaghs Stelle gewesen wäre.

„Ich hatte gedacht wenn wir uns je wieder sehen, dann würden wir uns als Feinde gegenüber stehen", sagte Nasuada leise ohne ihren Blick von Murtagh abzuwenden. „Als mein Vater ihn damals in Tronjheim eingesperrt hat, bin ich ihn fast jeden Tag besuchen gegangen und habe ihm Bücher aus der Bibliothek gebracht. Wir haben oft stundenlang geredet und ich habe seine Gesellschaft sehr genossen. Es war ein Schock zu erfahren, dass er der Reiter war, den sich Galbatorix Untertan gemacht hat."

Eragon schwieg, denn zum einen war er sich sicher, dass Nasuada keine Antwort von ihm erwartete, und zum anderen hätten diese Worte auch von ihm selbst stammen können, denn es waren genau die Gedanken, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Er hatte Murtagh sein Leben anvertraut und musste schließlich erfahren, dass er in Galbatorix' Diensten stand und sie von nun an bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihnen bieten würde, versuchen würden einander umzubringen. Murtagh hatte zwar deutlich gemacht, dass er sich Galbatorix nicht angeschlossen hatte und vielmehr sein Sklave als sein Verbündeter war, doch er hatte dennoch gegen Eragon gekämpft und er wäre bereit gewesen ihn in Galbatorix' Namen zu töten. Außerdem hatte er Hrothgar ermordet und Eragon hatte sich geschworen, dass er den König der Zwerge, der sehr großzügig zu ihm gewesen war, rächen würde und diesen Schwur konnte und wollte er nicht vergessen. Murtagh mochte seiner Meinung nach keine Wahl gehabt haben, aber Eragon sah das anders. Der Tod wäre eine bessere Wahl gewesen als seine Hände im Namen eines Wahnsinnigen mit Blut zu beflecken nur um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Als Drachenreiter hatte er größere Macht als jedes andere Wesen in Alagaësia und er hätte unter keinen Umständen zulassen dürfen, dass Galbatorix diese Macht für sich missbrauchte. Damit hatte er seine Ehre und seine Verantwortung als Drachenreiter aufs Schändlichste verraten.

Auch wenn Murtagh sich entschließen würde für die Varden zu kämpfen, was Eragon für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, nach allem was geschehen war, würden sie von nun an immer Feinde bleiben und selbst die Tatsache, dass sie Halbbrüder waren, konnte daran nichts ändern. All das hatte eine gewisse Ironie, wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Väter vor langer Zeit ebenfalls Freunde gewesen und später durch Galbatorix zu erbitterten Feinden geworden waren.

Neben sich hörte Eragon Nasuada leise seufzen, ehe sie sich von der Bank erhob.

„Ich sollte zurück in mein Zelt gehen, es ist spät geworden. Orik hat sich mittlerweile zweifellos mit den Oberhäuptern der Clans beraten und Arya wird mit Königin Islanzadí gesprochen haben. Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen was nun mit Murtagh und Dorn geschehen wird."

„Orik hat bereits angekündigt, dass die Zwerge Hrothgars Tod nicht vergessen werden", gab Eragon zu bedenken und Nasuada nickte. Es war eine schwermütige Geste und sie wirkte müder denn je, als sie antwortete.

„Ja, und das bereitet mir mehr Sorgen als die Reaktion der Elfen. Sie wissen, dass Murtagh Oromis und Gleadr unter Galbatorix' Einfluss getötet hat, aber die Zwerge sind ein Volk so hart wie der Stein, aus dem sie glauben erschaffen worden zu sein, wenn es um ihre Traditionen und Gesetzte geht. Darüber verlieren sie manchmal den Blick für das Wohl Alagaësias."

Eragon antwortete nicht und nach einem Moment sprach Nasuada weiter. „Du solltest ebenfalls in mein Zelt kommen, wenn Murtagh aufgewacht ist. Es wird mit Sicherheit einige Zeit dauern, bis wir zu einer Entscheidung gelangen werden."

Eragon nickte und Nasuada machte sich daran das Zelt zu verlassen, doch als sie den Eingang des Zeltes erreicht hatte, bliebe sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Eragon um.

„Ich beneide dich Eragon, weißt du das? Du kannst hier bei deinem Freund bleiben, während ich gehen muss und über sein Schicksal entscheiden."

Eragon zögerte nicht im Mindesten, als er Nasuada antwortete.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist nur mein Halbbruder und das konnte ich mir nicht aussuchen."

# # #

Murtagh spürte wie er langsam aus einem tiefen Schlaf in einen leichten Dämmerzustand glitt und sein Bewusstsein allmählich wieder an die Oberfläche drang. Sein Denken schwamm weiterhin auf dieser trägen Welle, die seinen Körper immer noch gefangen hielt und so brauchte er einen Moment, bis er begann zu verstehen, warum seine unwillkürlichen Versuche sich zu bewegen auf Widerstand stießen.

Mit einem Mal war er schlagartig wach und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er versuchte seine Handgelenke frei zu bekommen, und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er warum es ihm nicht gelang. Seine Handgelenke waren mit breiten Leerbändern an die Liege gefesselt, auf der er lag.

Murtagh richtete sich auf, während er weiter versuchte seine Hände zu befreien. Er drehte den Kopf von der Zeltwand weg und sah Eragon, neben sich auf einer kleinen Bank sitzen. Aus der Nähe sah er noch verstörender aus wie ein Elf. Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte schweigend und mit einem verschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf ihn herab.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wo er sich befand, und Murtagh biss die Zähen zusammen. Da er gefesselt war und Eragon nicht, konnte er nicht mehr in Urû'baen sein, denn sonst wäre es umgekehrt gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem Zelt befand und der Umstand, dass zwei Kull davor Wache standen, konnten daher nur bedeuten, dass er sich im Lager der Varden befand. Wie er jedoch dahin gekommen war, wusste er nicht, zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern Urû'baen verlassen zu haben.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sprach Murtagh in Gedanken Worte in der alten Sprache, die ihn von seinen Fesseln befreien sollten, doch die Lederbänder um seine Handgelenke lösten sich nicht. Murtagh starrte die Fesseln an und begriff einen Augenblick darauf, dass er zwar die Worte gedacht, aber keinen Zauber gewirkt hatte. Verwirrt suchte er nach der Quelle seiner Magie, wie er es schon abertausende Male getan hatte, doch im Vergleich zu diesen abertausenden Malen, bei deinen es ihm spielend leicht gelungen war, konnte er sie dieses Mal nicht finden.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

_Dorn!_ rief Murtagh in Gedanken, doch er erhielt keine Antwort und im Selben Moment wurde er sich der Leere bewusst, die in seinem Inneren herrschte und ein erschreckendes Gefühl der Einsamkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz.

Murtagh kannte dieses grauenvolle Gefühl, er hatte es schon einmal gespürt, als er soweit von Dorn entfernt gewesen war, dass er ihn nicht mehr über ihre Verbindung spüren konnte. Doch das hier war anders. Es war viel schlimmer. Das Gefühl durchdrang jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf und lähmte seinen Körper mit einem Empfinden von Leere, das beinahe schmerzhaft war.

Murtagh stöhnte leise auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er glaubte diesen Zustand keinen Augenblick länger ertragen zu können und er war sich sicher, dass er an dieser erschreckenden Leere jeden Moment zerbrechen würde, doch auf unerklärliche und qualvolle Weise existierte er dennoch weiter. Er wünschte sich, dass er in genau diesem Moment sterben würde, nur um diesen Qualen zu entgehen, aber dann gelang es ihm diesen Schmerz in unfassbare Wut zu verwandeln, die ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Murtagh zog erneut mit aller Kraft an seinen Fesseln und funkelte Eragon an. „Was ist hier los?! Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Wo ist Dorn?!"

Eragon sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er antwortete. „Nachdem sich eure wahren Namen geändert hatten, hat Dorn dich aus Urû'baen entführt und zu den Varden gebracht. Auf seinen Wusch hin haben wir euch zusammen mit den Elfenmagiern von den Schwüren befreit, die euch an Galbatorix gebunden haben."

Murtagh starrte Eragon an und einen Moment lang hatte er Mühe zu verstehen wovon er überhaupt sprach. Doch dann halfen ihm die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage aus seiner Verwirrung. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas passiert war, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich in diesem Augenblick sein wahrer Name geändert hatte. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, ergab es jedoch Sinn. Er erinnerte sich noch daran wie er nach den ersten Sekunden, die wie in Zeitlupe vorüber getickt waren und in denen ihm voller Entsetzen bewusst geworden war, was er gerade getan hatte, klar geworden war, dass er alles tun würde um dem Schicksal, das ihm vor Augen stand, zu entkommen. In diesem Augenblick hatte er scheinbar eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte.

Doch was Eragon da sagte, konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Man konnte einen Schwur nicht einfach brechen und das musste Eragon genauso gut wissen wie er selbst!

„Was redest du da?! Es ist nicht möglich einen geleisteten Schwur zu brechen!", entgegnete Murtagh aufgebracht und versuchte erneut sich aus seinen Fessel zu befreien, doch die Bänder lockerten sich nicht im Mindesten.

Der ungläubige Ausdruck mit dem Eragon ihn daraufhin ansah, ließ Murtagh jedoch inne halten. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Eragon ihm antwortete.

„Es ist möglich", sagte Eragon leise und in seiner Stimme lag etwas wie Bedauern. „Ich dachte du wüsstest es, weil Dorn es wusste. Man kann die magischen Bande, die eine Person umgeben brechen, aber wenn man sich dazu entschließt, dann bricht man damit alle magischen Bande, auch die Verbindung zwischen einem Drachen und seinem Reiter."

Murtagh starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand des Zeltes, ohne jedoch irgendetwas zu sehen. Galbatorix hatte ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass es für ihn und Dorn keinen Weg geben würde ihm zu entkommen und Murtagh hatte ihm geglaubt. Erst jetzt, als Eragon ihm sagte, dass das eine Lüge gewesen war, wurde ihm seine eigene Dummheit bewusst. Natürlich hatte Galbatorix ihm gesagt, dass er für immer an ihn gebunden sein würde, denn das hatte ihn davon abgehalten sich Hoffnungen zu machen und doch nach einem Weg zu suchen wie er seiner Knechtschaft ein Ende bereiten könnte.

Dorn hatte einen Weg gefunden und genau genommen wunderte das Murtagh nicht. Dorn hatte trotz all der Lügen die Galbatorix in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, einen äußerst scharfen Verstand und er war sehr geschickt darin geworden, Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen. Geschickter als Murtagh es ihm anfangs zugetraut hatte. Er mochte im Imperium und unter dem Einfluss von Galbatorix' verzerrten Halbwahrheiten aufgewachsen sein, aber er hatte aufgrund des genetischen Wissens der Drachen und der Dinge, die er in Murtaghs und Shruikans Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, ein sehr ausgereiftes, wenn auch manchmal sehr zynisches Verständnis für Richtig und Falsch entwickelt.

Doch Murtagh hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er bereit wäre so weit zu gehen, um Galbatorix zu entkommen. Dorn hatte sich immer nach Freiheit gesehnt, mehr noch als das bei Murtagh der Fall gewesen war, denn als Drache war er dazu geboren den Himmel zu beherrschen und nicht in einer Halle zu sitzen, eingesperrt wie ein Tier. Doch dieser Traum von Freiheit war niemals mehr als ein Traum gewesen, und Dorn hatte Murtagh mehr als nur ein Mal seinen Willen aufgezwungen um ihnen beiden das Leben unter Galbatorix' Herrschaft nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen und obwohl Galbatorix sein Bestes getan hatte sie voneinander zu trennen, hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass sich zwischen beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, die beiden ein Rettungsanker in dieser erbarmungslosen Welt geworden war. Murtagh hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Dorn seinen Wunsch nach Freiheit über ihre Freundschaft stellen würde.

Aber so sehr Murtagh auch versuchte Dorn als Verräter zu sehen, er konnte es nicht. Er selbst hätte nicht den Mut gehabt Galbatorix zu entfliehen, denn er war bei weitem nicht so stark wie er gerne glauben mochte, und in gewisser Weise war er dankbar dafür, dass Dorn ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Murtagh. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber eure Verbindung kann wieder geschlossen werden. Dorn hat seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, als er dich das erste Mal gewählt hat", sagte Eragon und als Murtagh aufsah, sah er echtes Bedauern auf Eragons Gesicht.

Dennoch konnte Eragon sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen, wie Murtagh sich nun fühlte. Es gab keine Worte um diese kalte Leere im Inneren seiner Seele zu beschreiben, nachdem er von seinem Drachen getrennt worden war. Und so seltsam es sich auch anhörte, Murtagh konnte mit einem Mal verstehen, warum Galbatorix über den Verlust seines Drachen wahnsinnig geworden war und er selbst war im Augenblick kaum mehr als einen Handbreit davon entfernt, obwohl er wusste, dass das Band zwischen ihm und Dorn wieder geschlossen werden konnte.

„Wo ist Dorn?"

„Er ist bei Saphira. Der Zauber hat ihn sehr geschwächt und er ist immer noch bewusstlos, aber es geht ihm gut", versicherte ihm Eragon und Murtagh nickte schwach.

Er konnte sehen, dass auch Eragon immer noch sehr erschöpft war und wenn Dorn immer noch bewusstlos war, dann wollte er gar nicht wissen wie nahe sie sich bei diesem Zauber an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod bewegt hatten. Doch anscheinend hatte niemand dabei sein Leben gelassen, denn sonst hätte Eragon ihm das schon längst an den Kopf geworfen.

„Was wird jetzt mit uns geschehen?", fragte Murtagh, doch Eragon schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Das wird noch entschieden", antwortete er.

Ein freudloses Lächeln er schien auf Murtaghs schmalen Lippen. Er mochte Galbatorix entkommen sein, aber nun befand er sich in der Gnade der Varden. Er hatte einen Meister gegen einen anderen getauscht, doch anders als bei Galbatorix wusste er hier, wie sein Schicksal aussehen würde. Murtagh schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er Eragon wieder ansah.

„Und wieder bin ein Gefangener der Varden. Nur, dass ich dieses Mal auf meine Hinrichtung warte."

„Es ist noch nicht entschieden was mit dir geschehen wird", widersprach Eragon ihn, aber Murtagh legte den Kopf schief und schnaubte abfällig.

„Ich bitte dich Eragon, sei nicht so naiv! Die Zwerge wollen mich tot sehen, dafür dass ich ihren König ermordet habe und ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Und die Elfen werden mir wohl ebenso wenig verzeihen, dass ich Oromis und Glaedr umgebracht habe."

„Nasuada wird das nicht zulassen."

Murtagh schüttelte den Kopf. Beinahe hätte er über Eragons Versuche sein Todesurteil zu leugnen, gelacht. Er musste ihm keinen Hoffnungen machen, von denen er wusste, dass sie nichts weiter als Illusionen waren. Man hatte ihn von seinen Fesseln, die ihn an Galbatorix gebunden hatten befreit nur ihm neue anzulegen und ihn letzten Endes hinzurichten. Murtagh wusste wie sein Schicksal aussehen würde, das hatte er immer gewusst und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es ihm lieber zu wissen, wann er exekutiert wurde. Das war in seinen Augen besser als mit der Ungewissheit zu leben, dass Galbatorix ihn jeden Tag aus einer Laune heraus umbringen konnte. Zumindest würde er Dorn nun nicht mit sich in den Tod reißen, denn es war unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihn ebenfalls zum Tode verurteilen würde.

„Nasuada wird keine andere Wahl haben. Sie kann es nicht riskieren, dass die Zwerge oder die Elfen sich von ihr lossagen."

Eragon sah Murtagh direkt an und in seinen Augen stand ein entschlossener Ausdruck. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

Murtagh konnte es nicht verhindern. Er lachte. Es war ein kaltes und freudloses Lachen und seine Worte waren schwarz vor Sarkasmus. „Wie mitfühlend von dir Bruder, aber auch das wird mich nicht retten."

Eragons Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit einem Mal hart. „Ich bin nicht dein Bruder", sagte er voller Genugtuung. „Wir sind nur Halbbrüder. Morzan war nicht mein Vater. Mein Vater war Brom, ein Drachenreiter und Kämpfer gegen Galbatorix und das Imperium!"

Murtagh starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er in der Lage war zu antworten. „Aber Galbatorix sagte mit, dass…"

„Er weiß es nicht", unterbrach ihn Eragon und stand von der Bank auf, auf der er gesessen hatte. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bedachte Murtagh mit einem kalten Blick. „Brom war als Spion jahrelang direkt unter Morzans Nase und hat sich in dieser Zeit in Selena verliebt. Als sie mit mir schwanger war, hat sich ihr wahrer Name geändert und sie ist geflohen um mich in Carvahall zu verstecken. Wir haben die gleiche Mutter, aber du bist Morzans einziger Sohn und du hast ihm wahrhaftig Ehre gemacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zelt. Murtagh blickte ihm nach und er fühlte sich, als habe Eragon ihn geschlagen, denn sein Halbbruder wusste nicht einmal wie sehr er mit diesen Worten Recht hatte.

# # #

Eragon entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von Murtaghs Zelt ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er schlug den Weg zu Nasuadas ein und verlangsamte seine Schritte auch nicht, als er mehrere hundert Meter von Murtaghs Zelt entfernt war. Er spürte wie Saphira mit ihrem Geist sanft den seinen berührte, und nachdem er sie einen Moment lang blockiert hatte, ließ er die Verbindung schließlich zu.

_Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen, Eragon,_ sagte Saphira, doch ihre Worte klangen nicht anklagend, sondern lediglich wie eine Feststellung.

_Es ist die Wahrheit_, antwortete Eragon hart, doch noch während die Worte seinen Mund verließen, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Saphira hatte Recht, er hätte es nicht sagen sollen, aber er hatte die Worte nicht zurück halten können und es hatte verdammt gut getan sie Murtagh an den Kopf zu werfen. Saphira war sein Gewissen und natürlich wusste sie warum er Murtagh vorgeworfen hatte wie sein Vater zu sein, und deshalb verurteilte sie ihn nicht.

Eragon spürte wie eine Woge von Gefühlen, die von Saphira kamen, auf ihn einströmte und sie zeigte ihm Dorn, der zusammengerollt und vollkommen bewegungslos neben ihr auf der Wiese am Rand des Lagers lag. Er war vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht und bis auf ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Winseln und ein kurzes Zucken seines verstümmelten Schwanzes, hatte er sich nicht bewegt. Eragon spürte Mitgefühl und Verständnis und eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit wann immer ihre Gedanken zu dem anderen Drachen wanderten.

Eragon ließ diese Empfindungen einen Augenblick auf sich wirken, doch dann schob er sie von sich.

_Saphira lass das, bitte_, forderte er scharf und Saphira zog sich wieder ein wenig zurück. _Ich will mich nicht schuldig fühlen für das, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe._

_Das solltest du aber_, entgegnete Saphira und Eragon schüttelte im Gehen den Kopf.

_Das ist mir egal_, entschied er.

Saphira antwortete nicht und Eragon stöhnte einen Moment darauf gequält auf, während er seine Schritte verlangsamte.

_Warum setze ich mich eigentlich für ihn ein?_ fragte Eragon verzweifelt. _Er hat Hrothgar, Oromis und Glaedr ermordet und ich habe als Drachenreiter und als Mitglied des Dûrgrimst Ingeitum geschworen sie zu rächen. Ich sollte seinen Tod fordern! Warum kann ich es nicht? Bin ich niemand mehr, der zu seinen Wort steht?_

Saphira schmiegte ihre Gedanken enger an seine, um ihn zu trösten und ihre Stimme war sanft als sie ihm antwortete. _Doch das bist du, aber Murtagh ist dein Freund._

_Wie kann er das immer noch sein nach allem was er getan hat?_

_Er ist es eben_, entgegnete Saphira schlicht und Eragon ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

_Ich will aber nicht, dass er es ist_, entschied er ärgerlich und als Saphira versuchte etwas zu erwidern, kam er ihr zuvor. Er hatte Nasuadas Zelt beinahe erreicht und die Wachen traten bei Seite, als sie ihn kommen sahen.

_Lass es, Saphira. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mir weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen._

Saphira verstand und so ließ sie ihn in Ruhe und zog sich soweit zurück, sodass Eragon sie nur noch als Schatten in seinen Gedanken wahrnehmen konnte.

tbc.


	3. Die Kunst der Diplomatie

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Diplomatie ist die Kunst jemanden zu beleidigen, ohne dass er es bemerkt.**

**.-°3°-.**

Als Eragon Nasuadas Zelt betrat, schlug ihm augenblicklich lautes Stimmengewirr entgegen, nachdem er die Zauber, die die Elfen über das Zelt gelegt hatten um nichts von dieser Unterhaltung nach draußen dringen zu lassen, durchquert hatte. Eragon spürte in der Atmosphäre des Zeltes wie erregt die Gemüter der Beteiligten waren und wie unnachgiebig und erbittert jeder einzelne auf seinem Standpunkt beharrte. Eragon hatte nichts anderes erwartet und war nicht im Mindesten verwundert darüber, dass man bisher offensichtlich noch zu keiner Einigung gekommen war.

Arya hatte am Tisch Platz genommen und verfolgte mit einem diplomatischen Ausdruck von Langeweile, den man nur als solchen erkannte, wenn man die Elfen besser verstand, die Unterhaltung. König Orrin hatte die Hände vor sich auf den rechteckigen Tisch gestemmt und seine Miene war angespannt. Nasuada stand neben ihm und nach außen hin wirkte sie gefasst, doch Eragon konnte erkennen wie viel Kraft es sie kostete diese Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Hinter König Orrin standen drei seiner höchsten Minister, die wild gestikulierend mit zwei Zwergen stritten, die ihrerseits Abgesandte der mächtigsten Clans waren. Orik saß am Tisch, seinen Blick auf das Holz der Tischplatte gerichtet und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch die beiden Zwerge zur Ordnung zu rufen.

„Das Volk der Zwerge wird es nicht tolerieren, wenn sich die Varden mit diesem Mörder verbünden! Sollten sie es auch nur in Betracht ziehen, sind weder sie, noch der König von Surda besser als der Verräter Galbatorix!", schimpfte einer der Zwerge mit einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme.

„Der Herrscher von Surda hat nicht die Absicht einer Allianz mit Murtagh und Dorn zuzustimmen, sollte es ihnen gestattet werden sich wieder als Drache und Reiter zu verbinden!", entgegnete Orrins Premierminister Irwin entschieden und der Zwerg fluchte wütend in der Zwergensprache.

„Wir werden nicht erlauben, dass das geschieht! Wir verlangen, dass der Reiter für den Mord an unserem geliebten König Hrothgar unverzüglich zur Rechenschaft gezogen und nach dem Gesetzt der Zwerge dafür gerichtet wird! Die Strafe ist der Tod!"

Murtagh hatte Recht gehabt, die Zwerge forderten tatsächlich seine Hinrichtung und da sie Dorn nicht als übermäßig intelligentes Wesen mit eigenständigem Willen sahen, galt diese Forderung nur für Murtagh, denn ihrem Verständnis nach traf Murtagh als Reiter die Entscheidungen. Die Zwerge wussten es nicht besser, da sie nie einen eigenen Reiter gehabt hatten, aber dennoch machte es Eragon wütend, dass die Zwerge den Drachen nicht mehr Intelligenz zugestanden als einem Pferd.

Orik griff immer noch nicht ein und Eragon glaubte auch zu wissen warum er es nicht tat. Zum einen war er von den Clans abhängig, denn ohne sie wäre er ein Herrscher ohne Macht, und zum anderen wollte er es überhaupt nicht. Als König war es seine Pflicht das Richtige für sein Volk zu tun und Orik war klug genug um zu wissen, dass sie nur dann eine Chance hatten Galbatorix zu besiegen, wenn sie zwei Drachenreiter in den Kampf gegen ihn schickten und das konnten sie nicht mehr, wenn Murtagh tot war. Dorn würde keinen anderen Reiter dulden und die Zeit war zu knapp um auf das dritte Drachenei zu hoffen, dass sich immer noch in Galbatorix' Besitz befand. Doch Orik wurde durch persönliche Gefühle Hrothgar gegenüber in seiner Entscheidung beeinflusst und aus diesem Grund hielt er die beiden Zwerge nicht zurück, denn sie forderten genau das, von dem er wusste, dass er selbst es nicht fordern durfte.

Auch Nasuada wusste, warum Orik immer noch schwieg, denn sie bedachte ihn mit einem ungehaltenen Blick und zusammengepressten Lippen, bevor sie es übernahm wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen.

„Verehrte Abgesandte des Volkes der Zwerge, Premierminister Irwin. Ich bitte euch zu bedenken, dass Murtagh und Dorn diese Taten unter Galbatorix' Einfluss begangen haben und dass wir nur dann eine Chance haben den Sieg gegen das Imperium davon zutragen, wenn wir einen zweiten Drachenreiter in unseren Reihen haben."

„Ich bitte Euch, seid vernünftig Nasuada. Ihr könnte nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen Murtagh zu vertrauen. Er könnte die Varden jederzeit an Galbatorix verraten!", sagte Orrin mühsam beherrscht und Eragon vermutete, dass er diesen Einwand nicht zum ersten Mal während dieses Gespräches vorbrachte.

Nasuada warf Eragon einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass sie seine Unterstützung erwartete. Eragon wusste, dass es seine Aufgabe war im Interesse seiner Lehnsherrin zu sprechen und er wusste auch wie überaus wichtig es war im Kampf gegen Galbatorix einen zweiten Drachenreiter auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Und so drängte er seine ohnehin verwirrenden Gefühle bei Seite.

„Murtagh und Dorn würden die Varden niemals an Galbatorix verraten. Sie hassen ihn genauso sehr wie wir es tun, und die Taten, die sie in seinem Namen begangen haben, geschahen unter Drohungen und Folter. Und mit Verlaub, König Orrin, Ihr habt nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon welch grauenvolle und verabscheuungswürdige Dinge Galbatorix ihnen während ihrer Gefangenschaft angetan hat."

Orrin starrte Eragon einen Moment lang an und schließlich war er es, der den Blick abwendete.

„Dennoch hat Dorn bereits klar gemacht, dass er nicht für die Varden kämpfen und uns die Treue schwören wird und wir können es uns nicht leisten unsere Hoffnungen auf einen Drachenreiter zu stützen, den wir nicht kontrollieren können."

„Ihr seid ebenfalls ein Verbündeter der Varden, König Orrin, und ihr seid auch nicht durch Treueschwüre an mich gebunden. Das einzige was uns verbindet ist unser Ziel Galbatorix und das Imperium zu stürzen und Murtagh teilt dieses Ziel ebenfalls", gab Nasuada zu bedenken.

Premierminister Irwin schnaubte abfällig. „Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht soweit gehen, Nasuada, und König Orrin mit diesem Mörder Murtagh zu vergleichen?!", fragte er entrüstet und Nasuada schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht verehrter Premierminister Irwin", antwortete sie ein wenig gepresst. „Es geht mir lediglich darum zu verdeutlichen aus welchen Beweggründen diese Allianz zu Stande gekommen ist, und dass gegenseitiges Vertrauen nicht von Treueschwüren abhängt."

König Orrin warf Irwin einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er mit diesen Worten zu weit gegangen war. Solche absichtlichen Missverständnisse und Anschuldigungen führten zu nichts und Orrin war trotz seiner manchmal etwas eigenartigen Sicht der Dinge niemand, der eine langwierige Unterhaltung mit inhaltlosen Phrasen unnötig erschweren wollte.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Nasuada, aber ich halte Murtagh in keinster Weise für vertrauenswürdig. Wenn er jedoch bereit wäre der Allianz in der alten Sprache bedingungslose Treue zu schwören und zu versprechen uns im Kampf gegen Galbatorix beizustehen, wäre ich unter Vorbehalten bereit meine Haltung zu überdenken. Andernfalls erachte ich es für unhaltbar ihm zu erlauben sich wieder mit seinem Drachen zu verbinden. In diesem Fall sollten wir sie voneinander getrennt halten und zu ihrem eigenen Schutz sicher stellen, dass sie nicht erneut in Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft geraten."

Eragon biss die Zähne zusammen, als er diese Forderung hörte. Murtagh war in der Tat nach allem was geschehen war nicht das, was man als vertrauenswürdig bezeichnen konnte, aber er hatte bis jetzt immer zu seinem Wort gestanden, wenn er es jemandem gegeben hatte. Und diese Zukunft hatte er nicht verdient. Bevor Nasuada zu einer politisch korrekten Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, richtete Eragon das Wort an Orrin.

„Euch ist bewusste König Orrin, dass Galbatorix dasselbe mit ihnen getan hat, was Ihr gerade vorschlagt", sagte Eragon und obwohl er wusste, dass die Wahrheit alles andere als politisch korrekt war, war er davon überzeugt, dass sie der einzige Weg war, um Orrin vor Augen zu führen, was er mit dieser Forderung tatsächlich verlangte.

_Sei vorsichtig, Eragon_, warnte Saphira, die das Gespräch genau verfolgt hatte, doch Eragon ignorierte ihre Warnung.

„Auch Galbatorix hat Murtagh und Dorn voneinander getrennt und sie mit Schwüren an sich gebunden, auf dass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb, als in seinem Namen schreckliche Ding zu tun. Wollt Ihr Murtagh und Dorn nun zu Euren Sklaven machen, nachdem Ihr sie aus Galbatorix' Fängen befreit habt? Dann seid Ihr nicht besser als Galbatorix."

„Eragon!", sagte Nasuada scharf, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

Premierminister Irwin schnappte empört nach Luft und seine Augen weiteten sich verärgert. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen den König von Surda mit diesem Tyrannen Galbatorix auf eine Stufe zu stellen?! Ihr habt als Drachenreiter in keinster Weise das Recht solche Äußerungen von Euch zu geben und ich verlange, dass Ihr für diese Verleumdung zur Verantwortung gezogen werdet! Ihr..."

„Premierminister Irwin, das reicht!", unterbrach ihn Orrin entschieden. Er hatte Irwins Ausbruch zunächst schweigend verfolgt, doch dann hatte er für einen Moment verärgert die Augen geschlossen, bevor er entschieden hatte, dass er diese Anschuldigungen in seinem Namen nicht hinnehmen konnte.

„Ich mag der König von Surda sein, aber Ihr vergesst mit wem Ihr redet. Eragons Position als Drachenreiter gibt ihm sehr wohl das Recht einem König auf diese Weise zu begegnen."

Orrin richtete seinen Blick auf Eragon, der ihn milde verwundert ansah, bevor er seinen Kopf zu einer kaum merklichen, respektvollen Geste neigte.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, König Orrin, Euch zu beleidigen", versicherte Eragon höflich und König Orrin nickte.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Eragon. Und ich versichere dir, dass es nicht meine Absicht ist Sklaven aus Murtagh und Dorn zu machen. Aber ich kann nicht über ihre Taten hinweg sehen und es wiederstrebt mir zu tiefst sie an unserer Seite kämpfen zu lassen ohne mir ihrer Treue sicher zu sein. In einer Schlacht muss man seinen Verbündeten vertrauen können, sonst kostet das Menschenleben. Ich bin sicher, dessen bist du dir ebenfalls bewusst."

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete Eragon. „Aber auch Ihr solltet Euch im klaren darüber sein, dass man sich Vertrauen nur verdienen und nicht erzwingen kann, so wie Galbatorix es getan hat. Ich bitte Euch versucht Murtagh nur ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Ich verspreche Euch, dass er dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen wird."

Orrin sah Eragon einen langen Moment an und Eragon hielt seinem Blick stand. Er hielt Orrin für einen aufrichtigen und gewissenhaften König, der das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte und auch in dieser Sache die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„In Ordnung", entgegnete Orrin mit einem Nicken. „Ich erkläre mich damit einverstanden, dass Murtagh und Dorn ihre Verbindung als Drache und Reiter erneuern, und ich werde den Varden auch weiterhin meine Unterstützung zusagen, wenn Murtagh und Dorn den Varden ihre Treue im Kampf gegen das Imperium geloben. Ich verlange jedoch nicht, dass dies in der alten Sprache geschieht."

_Gut gemacht, Kleiner_, lobte Saphira und Eragon gestattete sich ein schmales Lächeln. Langsam begann er ein wenig diplomatisches Geschick zu entwickeln.

Nasuada begegnete Eragon mit einem anerkennenden Nicken, bevor sie sich an Orrin wandte. „Ich danke Euch, König Orrin."

Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Arya, die diese Unterhaltung bis jetzt lediglich schweigend verfolgt hatte.

„Wie werden die Elfen in dieser Sache entscheiden?"

„Königin Islanzadí gestattet ebenfalls, dass sich Dorn und Murtagh den Elfen und den Varden als Drachenreiter anschließen. Uns ist bewusst, dass sie den Mord an Meister Oromis und Meister Glaedr unter Galbatorix' Einfluss begangen haben und wir betrachten weder den Drachen noch seinen Reiter als unseren Feind. Dennoch wird ihnen untersagt Zeit ihres Lebens Du Weldenvarden zu betreten und sollten sie sich über dieses Verbot hinwegsetzen wird die Strafe der Tod sein."

Nasuada nickte. Offenbar hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet, was Eragon jedoch nicht von sich behaupten konnte. Die Elfen waren trotz allem ein sehr leidenschaftliches Volk und Eragon hätte nicht gedacht, dass Königin Islanzadí im Stande war nach dem Mord an ihrem letzten Drachenreiter ihre Wut und ihre Trauer nicht an dem auszulassen, der das Schwert gehalten hatte, sondern sie für denjenigen aufzuheben, der den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Eragon hatte erlebt wie die Wut über die Gefangenschaft ihrer Tochter damals die Königin blind gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Hass und ihre Verzweiflung gegen die Varden gerichtet und ihr Ziel Galbatorix zu stürzen aus den Augen verloren. Ein geradezu menschlicher Fehler.

_Die Elfen sind immer für eine Überraschung gut_, pflichtete ihm Saphira bei.

Bevor Nasuada jedoch dazu kam den Elfen für ihre weise Entscheidung zu danken, begann einer der Zwerge mit wütenden Worten in der Zwergensprache auf Orik einzureden.

„Eta! Narho ûdim etal os isû vond! Barzûl knurlar!" (Nein! Ich werde das nicht geschehen lassen! Verflucht sollen sie sein!)

„Vrron! (Das reicht!)", befahl Orik scharf und brachte den Zwerg damit zum Schweigen. Obwohl Eragon nicht verstanden hatte, was der Zwerg gesagt hatte, musste es Nasuadas verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen etwas äußerst Beleidigenden gewesen sein.

_Wir sollten allmählich versuchen die Sprache der Zwerge zu lernen, nur für alle Fälle_, schlug Saphira vor, die genau wie Eragon kein Wort verstanden hatte.

_Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. _

Orik schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor er sich an Nasuada wandte. „Das Volk der Zwerge kann den Mord an unserem König Hrothgar nicht vergessen. Aller Voraussicht nach, werdet Ihr euch entscheiden müssen, zwischen Murtagh und Dorn und eurem Bündnis mit den Zwergen. Mir ist jedoch bewusste, dass ein Sieg über Galbatorix nur mit einem zweiten Drachenreiter möglich ist und deshalb werde ich noch heute nach Tronjheim aufbrechen und mich mit den Clans beraten ob es gegebenenfalls möglich ist zu einer Einigung zu gelangen. Die Krieger der Zwerge werden vorläufig hier bleiben, aber ich werde euch nichts versprechen, Nasuada."

Orik und Nasuada tauschten einen langen Blick, bevor Nasuada nickte. Sie wusste, dass Orik damit sehr viel riskierte, denn es war für ihn nicht ungefährlich sich gegen die Clans zu stellen und die Traditionen seines Volkes anzuzweifeln.

„Ich danke Euch, König Orik. Das ist mehr als ich erwarten konnte."

Orik nickte knapp, bevor er zusammen mit den beiden Zwergen das Zelt verließ. Arya folgte ihnen und Orrin ebenfalls, doch der König von Surda blieb noch einmal Nasuada gegenüber stehen.

„Trefft Eure Entscheidung klug, Nasuada. Das Schicksal der Völker Alagaësias hängt davon ab."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, König Orrin", antwortete Nasuada ernst und Orrin nickte, bevor er und Premierminister Irwin ebenfalls das Zelt verließen.

Eragon blieb genau an der Stelle stehen, wo er war und als sie allein waren, sah er Nasuada geradewegs an.

„Orik wird es nicht schaffen die Clans hinter sich zu vereinen und sie davon abzubringen Murtaghs Tod zu fordern."

Nasuada begegnete seinem Blick mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Nein, aller Voraussicht nach nicht."

„Wen wirst du wählen, wenn Orik dich zu einer Entscheidung zwingt? Die Zwerge oder einen zweiten Drachenreiter?", fragte Eragon, und obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte, wollte er Nasuadas Entscheidung noch einmal aus ihrem Mund hören.

„Du weißt wen ich wählen werde, Eragon. Wir brauchen einen zweiten Drachenreiter wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen Galbatorix zu besiegen und für dieses Ziel bin ich bereit das Bündnis mit den Zwergen zu opfern."

Eragon wusste, dass Nasuada nicht anders entscheiden konnte, wenn Orik sie vor die Wahl stellte. Zwar unterstützten die Zwerge die Varden mit einer großen Zahl an Kriegern, doch das allein würde nicht reichen um den Sieg gegen das Imperium davon zu tragen. Dieser Krieg würde nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, sondern in den Wolken darüber entschieden werden und dabei konnten die Zwerge den Varden nicht helfen. Eragon wusste, wie dringend sie einen zweiten Drachenreiter brauchten, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, dass die Zwerge damit an den Rand gedrängt wurden. Alle Völker Alagaësias hatten sich verbündet um Galbatorix vom Thron zu stoßen und wenn dieses Bündnis nun zerbrach, würde das die Beziehungen zwischen den Menschen, den Elfen und den Zwergen für alle Zeit vergiften. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Zwerge auch in Zukunft den Drachenreitern mit Argwohn begegnen würden. Durch seinen Beitritt zum Dûrgrimst Ingeitum hatte Eragon so sehr gehofft, dass die Zwerge die Schatten die Galbatorix auf alle Drachenreiter geworfen hatte, mit der Zeit vergessen könnten, doch wenn das Bündnis zerbrechen sollte, dann würde diese Hoffnung niemals Wirklichkeit werden.

_Wir können das nicht geschehen lassen Eragon_, sagte Saphira leise und Eragon nickte gedankenverloren.

_Ich weiß._

Dann hob er den Kopf und zum ersten Mal, seit er Nasuada die Treue geschworen hatte, stellten er und Saphira sich nun gegen sie.

„Saphira und ich können diese Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren, Nasuada. Wir können nicht hinnehmen, dass du Murtaghs Schicksal über die Zukunft Alagaësias stellst. Als Anführerin der Varden ist es deine Aufgabe Galbatorix und das Imperium zu stürzen und als Vasall ist es auch die meine. Aber als Drachenreiter ist meine Pflicht weiter zu denken und die Zukunft aller Völker in Alagaësia im Blick zu behalten."

„Alagaësia wird keine Zukunft haben, wenn wir Galbatorix nicht besiegen!", begehrte Nasuada auf. Der andauernde Kampf gegen das Imperium, der nie zur Ruhe kam, zerrte bereits seit Tagen an ihren Nerven und nach der mühevollen Unterredung mit den anderen Anführern des Bündnisses hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft dazu ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

„Du wirst es nicht allein mit Galbatorix aufnehmen können und das weißt du. Was verlangst du also von mir? Soll ich alles wofür die Varden gekämpft haben aufs Spiel setzen, nur um das Bündnis mit den Zwergen zu wahren?!"

Eragon sah Nasuada ruhig an. Es war als wären die Rollen mit einem Mal vertauscht worden.

„Ja, das solltest du", entgegnete er gelassen. „Denn nur wenn alle Völker Alagaësias Seite an Seite für ihre Zukunft kämpfen wird es auch eine Zukunft sein, in der jedes Volk seinen Platz erhält."

Nasuada atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen, und als sie es schließlich schaffte und bedächtig den Kopf schüttelte, wirkte sie unglaublich müde.

„Das kann ich nicht", antworteten sie schlicht. „Mein Vater und auch dein Vater haben ihr Leben dafür gelassen, dass wir und unsere Kinder eines Tages in einem freien Land ohne die Herrschaft des Tyrannen Galbatorix leben können und ich werde ihren Kampf fortsetzen, solange bis die Varden den Sieg davon getragen haben."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", versicherte ihr Eragon bedeutungsvoll. „Und ich und Saphira werden an deiner Seite stehen und für die Freiheit Alagaësias kämpfen. Und wir werden unser Leben dafür geben, wenn es sein muss, daran solltest du nicht zweifeln. Aber dennoch bin ich davon überzeugt, dass das Bündnis mit den Zwergen nicht gebrochen werden darf."

„Ich bin mir der Bedeutung des Bündnisses mit den Zwergen wohl bewusst, Eragon. Und glaub mir, nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als die Zwerge weiterhin an unserer Seite zu wissen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Murtagh und Dorn hinrichten, denn wir brauchen sie um Galbatorix zu stürzen."

Nasuada verstand Eragons Bedenken und sie war sich über die Folgen, die ein Bruch mit den Zwergen nach sich ziehen würde im Klaren, doch sie konnte nicht anders entscheiden und Eragon wusste das.

„Dann wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu hoffen, dass es Orik trotz allem gelingen wird die Clans von ihrer Forderung nach Vergeltung abzubringen", sagte er und Nasuada nickte, dankbar, dass er nicht weiter in sie drang.

„So ist es. Und wenn jemand in der Lage ist das zu schaffen, dann ist es Orik. Doch ganz gleich wie die Zwerge entscheiden werden, meine Entscheidung steht fest."

Eragon nickte ein letztes Mal. „Dann werde ich jetzt zu Murtagh gehen und ihm mittleiten, dass er sich wieder mit Dorn verbinden darf, wenn er bereit ist Orrins Forderungen zu erfüllen."

„Wenn du erlaubst Eragon, würde ich das gerne selbst tun", bat Nasuada und Eragon hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

„Natürlich", antwortete er gleichgültig und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann war er froh, dass er Murtagh jetzt nicht unter die Augen treten musste, denn er hatte immer noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden, ob er es tatsächlich vor seinem Gewissen verantworten könnte, dass Murtagh von den Zwergen hingerichtet wurde, obwohl sein Verstand unter den gegebenen Umständen eben das als das Beste für Alagaësia erachtete.

**(A/N: Ich weiß, dass es von knapp vor Belatona bis nach Tronjheim sehr weit ist, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass die Zwerge das auf einem Pferd in vier Tagen schaffen werden, auch wenn das ziemlich unmöglich ist.)**

tbc.


	4. Mein Weg

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Mein Weg ist nichts weiter als ein schmaler Pfad, **

**den ich nicht verlassen kann.**

**.-°4°-.**

Als die Wachen vor dem Zelt auseinander traten und Nasuada hereinkam, lag Murtagh auf dem Feldbett an das er noch immer gefesselt war. Er hob den Kopf, als er hörte wie jemand das kleine Zelt betrat und ein höhnisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er sah wer sein Besucher war.

„Hallo Murtagh", sagte Nasuada mit einem Lächeln ihrerseits und trat dann näher zu ihm, um sich auf die kleine Bank zu setzen, die immer noch neben Murtaghs Liege stand.

Murtagh ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten auf das Feldbett sinken und richtete seinen Blick an die Decke des Zeltes.

„Die Anführerin der Varden übernimmt höchst persönlich die Aufgabe mir mein Todesurteil zu überbringen. Ich fühle mich geehrt", versetzte Murtagh voller Sarkasmus und lachte leise, bevor er den Kopf drehte um Nasuada anzusehen. Ihr Lächeln war nicht verschwunden und sie ließ sich von seinen Worten scheinbar nicht angreifen.

„Es freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen."

Murtagh schnaubte leise und wandte seinen Blick wieder von Nasuada ab. Ihre stoische Ruhe angesichts der Mitteilung mit der sie zu ihm gekommen war, versetzte Murtagh in widerwillige Bewunderung. Er hatte die Tochter Adjihads als lebensfrohe und offene junge Frau kennen gelernt, doch die Aufgabe, die seit dem Tod ihres Vaters auf ihren Schultern lastete, hatte ihr eine Maske aus Gelassenheit und Unnahbarkeit aufgezwungen um die Murtagh sie nicht beneidete.

„Die Höflichkeiten kannst du dir sparen. Sie werden dir deine grausame Pflicht auch nicht erleichtern, Nasuada."

„Du gehst hier von falschen Voraussetzungen aus."

Murtagh drehte den Kopf und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Du wirst nicht hingerichtet, Murtagh", antwortete Nasuada und Murtagh hätte ihr wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt, doch die Anführerin der Varden sah ihm direkt in die Augen und der Ausdruck, den Murtagh darin sehen konnte, ließ keinen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Worte zu. Murtagh starrte sie an, als Nasuada sich über ihn beugte und dann zuerst die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken und anschließend die Lederbänder um seine Fußgelenke herum löste. Murtagh setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Obwohl die Fesseln keine Verletzungen hinterlassen hatten - er hatte es schließlich auch nicht auf einen Versuch sich zu befreien angelegt - waren sie doch sehr fest gewesen und es war angenehm nicht länger an die Liege gefesselt zu sein.

„Und du bist auch nicht länger ein Gefangener", erklärte Nasuada. „Vielmehr hoffe ich, dass du dich dazu entschließen wirst unser Verbündeter zu werden und mit uns zusammen gegen Galbatorix zu kämpfen."

„Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass die Elfen und die Zwerge dem zugestimmt haben", meinte Murtagh skeptisch und sah Nasuada abwartend an.

„Die Elfen wissen, dass du den Mord an Oromis unter Galbatorix' Einfluss begangen hast, und obwohl sie klar gemacht haben, dass sie dich niemals als Freund betrachten werden, sehen sie dich auch nicht als ihren Feind an."

Dass die Elfen in einem seltenen Moment der Güte ihre Vergeltung vergessen konnten, wenn weise Berechnung ihnen als das klügere Handeln erschien, war für Murtagh durchaus nachvollziehbar. Es war genau das Verhalten, dass er von diesem Volk erwartete. Dann musste das Problem an einer anderen Stelle zu suchen sein.

„Und was ist mit den Zwergen?", fragte Murtagh spöttisch, denn er konnte sich bereits denken, dass sie ihm den Mord an ihrem König nicht vergeben würden.

„Sie fordern in der Tat gemäß ihren Gesetzen deinen Tod, aber König Orik ist deshalb bereits vor einer Stunde nach Tronjheim aufgebrochen, um die Clans zum Einlenken zu bewegen", entgegnete Nasuada ruhig und Murtagh sah sie an.

„Und was passiert, wenn er es nicht schafft?"

„Dann werden wir das Bündnis mit den Zwergen beenden. Wir können ihre Krieger entbehren, aber wir brauchen einen zweiten Drachenreiter, wenn wir Galbatorix besiegen wollen", sagte sie nachdrücklich und sah Murtagh durchdringend an.

Murtagh jedoch schüttelte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Selbst mit zehn Drachenreitern würde es nicht gelingen Galbatorix zu besiegen. Ich habe seine Macht erlebt, Nasuada und sie liegt jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Wir können nicht gewinnen."

„Das ist für mich keine Option, Murtagh", widersprach Nasuada energisch und ihre Augen leuchteten bei ihren nächsten Worten mit unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit. „Wir werden kämpfen und wir werden Galbatorix besiegen oder bei dem Versuche unser Leben lassen!"

„Nun, dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg", gab Murtagh spöttisch zurück. „Ich für meinen Teil, bin lieber ein Feigling als tot."

Nasuada presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah Murtagh kalt an, bevor sie antwortete. „Wenn du vor einem Kampf davon läufst, dann bist du in der Tat ein Feigling. Nach allem was Galbatorix dir und Dorn angetan hat, willst du nicht Rache an ihm nehmen?"

Wut wallte in Murtagh auf, als er das hörte, doch er kämpfte dieses zerstörerische Gefühl nieder so gut er konnte.

„Doch das will ich!", entgegnete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht kann und ich werde nicht bei dem Versuch einen sinnlosen Tod sterben."

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du nicht nur feige sondern auch schwach."

Murtagh sah Nasuada ungerührt an. Er wusste was sie versuchte und er hatte nicht die Absicht sich von ihr provozieren zu lassen. Außerdem war es für ihn keine Option an der Seite der Varden zu kämpfen und damit auch zuzulassen, dass sie das Imperium zerstörten. Galbatorix musste vernichtet werden, aber das gab den Varden nicht das Recht das Land ins Chaos zu stürzen und mit Krieg zu überziehen. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor einem Herrn gegen einen anderen zu tauschen.

„Mit dieser Art Beleidigungen wirst du mich auch nicht umstimmen, Nasuada. Und ganz abgesehen davon, dass es unmöglich ist Galbatorix zu besiegen, habe ich kein Verlangen danach mich mit Schwüren in der alten Sprache an die Varden zu binden, denn dann wäre ich nach wie vor ein Sklave, nur diesmal der, eines anderen Herren."

Nasuadas nächste Worte überraschten Murtagh deshalb umso mehr, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Varden so weit gehen würden.

„Wir fordern keine Schwüre in der alten Sprache von dir. Alles was König Orrin verlangt ist, dass du dein Versprechen gibst die Varden und ihre Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Galbatorix zu unterstützen. Und dieses Versprechen soll auf Vertrauen und nicht auf Zwang basieren."

Murtagh antwortete nicht, denn damit hatte Nasuada ihm einen entscheidenden Grund genommen, der ihn bis jetzt davon abgehalten hatte in Erwägung zu ziehen sich den Varden anzuschließen. Er wusste, dass Nasuada nicht den Wunsch hatte das Imperium zu zerstören oder gar sich selbst zu Königin zu krönen, aber er misstraute den Varden und vor allem ihren Verbündeten.

„Denk darüber nach", bot Nasuada an und erhob sich. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir können Galbatorix nicht besiegen, aber es besteht die Chance, dass du dich irrst und das Schicksal uns beistehen wird. Und ich denke, dass es sich lohnt für diese Chance zu kämpfen. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du zu einer Entscheidung gelangt bist."

Nasuada drehte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn um, um das Zelt wieder zu verlassen, während Murtagh über ihre Worte nachdachte. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Varden oder Eragon es schaffen könnten Galbatorix zu vernichten, doch das war das, was auch Galbatorix glaubte. Womöglich hatte Nasuada tatsächlich einen Grund die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg zu hegen und obwohl sie nicht bereit zu sein schien ihm diesen Grund zu offenbaren, glaubte Murtagh dennoch, dass es ihn gab. Außerdem hatte er um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, kaum eine andere Wahl als sich den Varden anzuschließen, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht das Risiko eingehen würden, dass Galbatorix ihn erneut zu seinem Sklaven machte. Das bedeutete, dass er doch ein Gefangener bleiben würde und es ihm verboten wurde sich wieder mit Dorn zu vereinigen. Die Leere und die qualvolle Stille, die in seinem Inneren herrschte, war kaum zu ertragen und er hatte sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Dorn war sein bester Freund, mehr noch, er war ein Teil von ihm und Murtagh konnte nicht ohne diesen Teil leben.

Außerdem waren die Elfen nur so gnädig mit ihm, weil sie ihn brauchten und das würde sich sehr schnell ändern, wenn er nicht an ihrer Seite kämpfte, denn dann würden sie alles daran setzen ihn zu töten. Von der Zwergen einmal ganz abgesehen. Er war sein ganzes Leben davongelaufen und er wollte nicht auch den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht sein.

Nasuada war beinahe am Ausgang des Zeltes angekommen, als ein Wort von ihm sie Inne halten ließen.

„Warte."

Die Anführerin der Varden drehte sich um und Murtagh hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gewusst hatte, welche Entscheidung er treffen würde. Nur aus dem Grund war sie nicht weiter in ihn gedrungen und hatte ihn seinen Gedanken überlassen, wissend, dass sie ihn nicht zwingen konnte die Wahrheit zu sehen, wohl aber, dass er von selbst einen Blick darauf werfen würde. Als er damals Gefangener in Tronjheim gewesen war, hatten Nasuada und er beinahe jeden Tag miteinander verbracht und sie war der erste Mensch außer Eragon gewesen, von dem er zugelassen hatte, dass er sah wer er wirklich war. Er hatte ihr vertraut und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er ihr auch jetzt noch vertrauen konnte.

„Auch wenn ich glaube, dass du es bist, die sich irrt Nasuada, so werde ich mich dennoch den Varden und ihren Verbündeten anschließen und gegen Galbatorix kämpfen, so aussichtslos dieser Kampf auch sein mag."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht länger davonlaufen will", antwortete Murtagh aufrichtig. Es war schwer die Wahrheit auszusprechen, aber Nasuada würde sich mit weniger nicht zufrieden geben. „Und weil Dorn auch ohne einen Reiter kämpfen wird, und es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass er eine Dummheit begeht und sich dabei umbringt. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Dorn war der andere Grund warum er diese Entscheidung traf. Er hasste Galbatorix abgrundtief, noch mehr, als Murtagh oder irgendein anderes Wesen in Alagaësia in der Lage war ihn zu hassen, denn Galbatorix hatte ihm von Geburt an das Wichtigsten genommen, was ein Drache hatte: seine Freiheit. Dorn würde alles tun, um Galbatorix zu töten und er würde es dabei begrüßen, wenn er das mit seinen eigenen Klauen tun konnte. Murtagh hatte ihm oft genug versprochen, dass er ihm bei diesem Vorhaben helfen würde und er hatte nicht vor dieses Versprechen zu brechen, besonders nicht, da er selbst nichts mehr wollte, als Galbatorix für alles was er ihm, aber vor allem was er Dorn angetan hatte, bezahlen zu lassen. Dorn und er gehörten zusammen und Murtagh würde sich nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit - denn so lange würde es sein, nämlich bis die Varden Galbatorix besiegt hatten - von ihm trennen lassen. Und Murtagh war sich sicher, dass Dorn unter diesen Umständen ebenfalls Seite an Seite mit den Varden kämpfen würde.

„Ich danke dir Murtagh. Mit dieser Entscheidung gibst du den Varden wieder neue Hoffnung."

Murtagh nickte, obwohl ihm diese Tatsache ziemlich gleichgültig war. Sein Ziel war es Galbatorix zu töten und wenn er sich um dieses Ziel zu erreichen mit den Varden verbünden musste, dann sollte es eben so ein. Aber er würde die Worte seines Schwures sehr genau überdenken, denn auch wenn er ihn nicht in der alten Sprache leisten musste, band er sich damit an die Varden und ihre Verbündeten und das würde er nur solange tun, bis Galbatorix vernichtet war.

„Wir werden die Verbindung zwischen Dorn und dir morgen gegen Mittag erneuern. Danach werden du und Dorn eure Treueschwüre vor mir, Arya, König Orrin und allen Varden leisten", entschied Nasuada, nachdem sie einen Moment nachgedacht hatte.

„Wir werden unser Versprechen geben die Varden und ihr Verbündete im Kampf gegen Galbatorix zu unterstützen", antwortete Murtagh und Nasuada nickte. Sie wusste, dass dieses Versprechen nur solange galt, bis Galbatorix tot war. Danach bestand auch kein Grund mehr Murtagh und Dorn an die Varden zu binden, denn wenn dieses Ziel erreicht war, würde es die Varden nicht mehr länger geben.

„Wenn du König Orrin beweisen willst, dass du das Vertrauen, dass er in dich setzt, indem er dich und Dorn an unserer Seite kämpfen lässt, verdient hast, dann schwörst du anschließend in der alten Sprache, dass du nach Galbatorix Tod nicht versuchen wirst den Thron zu besteigen."

Murtagh sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an.

„Warum sollte ich versuchen wollen den Thron zu besteigen?!", fragte er fassungslos, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst", stellte Nasuada mit ruhiger Stimme klar. „Aber König Orrin fürchtete sich davor, dass erneut ein Drachenreiter die Macht an sich reißen könnte, mehr als vor allem anderen. Und da ist er bei Leibe nicht der einzige."

Murtagh nickte. Das war ein Schwur, den er leisten konnte, denn er würde mit Sicherheit niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen ihn zu brechen.

„Dann werde ich diesen Schwur in der alten Sprache leisten."

„Danke", entgegnete Nasuada bedeutungsvoll und lächelte. „Dann bis Morgen."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel und sich dann wieder Murtagh zuwandte.

„Eines noch. Obwohl du kein Gefangener mehr bist, solltest du vorerst besser in deinem Zelt bleiben. Viele der Varden und besonders die Zwerge hegen tiefen Hass gegen dich und ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Außerdem sind nachweislich Mitglieder der schwarzen Hand unter den Varden, die in Galbatorix' Auftrag versuchen könnten dich zu töten. Mittlerweile wird es sich herumgesprochen haben, dass du im Lager bist. Ich werde ein paar der Elfenmagier ebenfalls um dein Zelt herum postieren, nur für alle Fälle. Und ich schicken dir jemanden, der dir etwas zu Essen bringt. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln verließ Nasuada das Zelt und Murtagh legte sich einen Moment darauf wieder auf das Feldbette, auf dem er bisher gesessen hatte. Nun war er also doch, nachdem er verzweifelt versucht hatte sich dagegen zu wehren, in den Reihen der Varden gelandet.

# # #

Murtagh lag ausgestreckt auf dem Feldbett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte nach oben an die Decke des kleinen Zeltes, das er nicht verlassen durfte. Obwohl dürfen wohl nicht das passende Wort war, vielmehr war es ratsam es nicht zu verlassen. Eine junge Frau hatte ihm heute Morgen etwas zu Essen gebracht, doch sie hatte Murtagh nicht angesprochen und ihn mit feindseligen Blicken bedacht, während sie sein Frühstück auf die kleine Bank gestellt und dann das Zelt wieder verlassen hatte. Vermutlich war sie noch eine derjenigen, die ihm nicht allzu ablehnend gegenüberstanden, sonst hätte Nasuada sie wohl nicht geschickt, doch wenn diese Frau eine von denen gewesen war, die ihn nicht hängen sehen wollten, dann hatte er kein Verlangen danach Bekanntschaft mit dem Rest der Varden zu machen.

Wie spät es mittlerweile genau war, wusste Murtagh nicht, aber er vermutete, dass es beinahe Mittag sein musste, denn es war bereits sehr warm draußen geworden und die Sonne schien durch den offenen Einfang des Zelts ins Innere. Es war keine von Murtaghs Stärken geduldig auf etwas zu warten, aber ihm blieb im Augenblick nichts anderes übrig und nach einiger Zeit hatte er es aufgegeben im Zelt auf und abzugehen, denn genauso wie seine Füße kamen auch seine Gedanken dabei nirgends an.

Seitdem lag er auf der Liege und versuchte das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen, doch diese Stille in seinem Kopf ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er war immer gereizt und unausgeglichen, wenn er von Dorn getrennt war und die Tatsache, dass er dieses Mal wirklich von ihm getrennt worden war, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Zumindest konnte er sich mit der Tatsache trösten, dass diese unerträgliche und kalte Leere in wenigen Stunden wieder von einem lebendigen, warmen Bewusstsein gefüllt werden würde, doch das Warten bis es soweit sein würde, war kaum zu ertragen.

Er hatte während der vergangenen Nacht und an diesem Morgen viel Zeit gehabt, über seine Entscheidung sich den Varden anzuschließen nachzudenken, und je länger er das tat, desto übereinstimmender kam er zu der Ansicht, dass er eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Sein Ziel war es Galbatorix zu vernichten und die einzigen, die ihm dabei helfen konnten, waren die Varden und ihre Verbündete, und Hilfe brauchte er. Zwar waren die Krieger der Elfen, Varden, Zwerge und der Menschen aus Surda zusammen Galbatorix' Streitkräften immer noch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, aber die Zwerge waren zähe Kämpfer, die Elfen waren schneller und stärker als fünf Menschen zusammen und jeder Urgal konnte fünfzig oder noch mehr Soldaten ausschalten, bevor er zu Boden ging. So sehr Murtagh diese Kreaturen auch verabscheute, so musste er doch zugeben, dass sie großartige Krieger waren. Alle Völker, die mit den Varden gegen das Imperium zogen, waren geborene Krieger und schon allein das brachte ihnen gegen Galbatorix' zwangsverpflichtete und schlecht ausgebildete Soldaten einen Vorteil. Womöglich konnten sie es tatsächlich schaffen über Belatona und Dras Leona bis nach Urû'baen vorzudringen. Ab da würde es dann an ihm, Eragon und den Elfenmagiern liegen.

Murtagh schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Doch selbst falls sie das schaffen sollten, Galbatorix' verfügte über eine unglaubliche Anzahl an Eldunarí und er, Eragon, Glaedr's Eldunarí und die zwölf Elfen zusammen waren ihm nicht gewachsen. Es musste ein Wunder geschehen, sonst war bald alles verloren.

Murtagh hob den Kopf, als er Schritte draußen vor dem Zelt hörte, was bis jetzt nur dann der Fall gewesen war, wenn jemand zu ihm wollte, denn anscheinend lag sein Zelt am äußeren Rand des Lagers. Die vier Kull vor dem Eingang traten mit schweren Schritten bei Seite, und Eragon erschien in der Öffnung des Zeltes. Er trug ein fein gewobenes Wams in prächtigen Farben und Murtagh fiel sofort auf, dass es denselben spitzen Schnitt hatte, wie die Gewänder von Arya. Vermutlich war es ein Geschenk der Elfen gewesen. Eragons lange Haare waren ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und mit den kantigen Gesichtszügen und den spitzen Ohren sah er beinahe selbst aus wie ein Elf. An seinem Gürtel hing eine blaue Schwertscheide, die in den Strahlen der Sonne, die von draußen in das Zelt schienen, seltsam glitzerte, und am Knauf des schwarzen Holzgriffes befand sich ein großer Saphir. Dann hatte Eragon also ein neues Schwert. In seinen Händen hielt Eragon ein weiteres Wams, das jedoch ganz aus schwarzem Stoff war, und außerdem Murtaghs Gürtel mit Zar'roc daran.

„Es ist soweit", teilte Eragon ihm mit und hielt ihm das Wams und sein Schwert entgegen.

Murtagh setzte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf und sprang auf die Füße. Nachdem er Eragon das Wams und Zar'roc abgenommen und auf die Liege gelegt hatte, begann er die Schnallen an seinem eigenen ledernen Wams zu öffnen.

„Du hast ein neues Schwert", stellte er mit einem Blick auf die blaue Schwertscheide fest und Eragon nickte gleichgültig.

„Ja. Die Elfen haben es für mich geschmiedet."

Murtagh nickte, während er sein Wams von den Schultern streifte und ebenfalls auf das Feldbett fallen ließ. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch er beneidete Eragon darum, dass die Elfen ihm ein neues Schwert geschenkt hatten. Er hatte Eragon praktisch dazu gezwungen die Elfen darum zu bitten, als er ihm Zar'roc weggenommen hatte, doch heute wünschte er sich, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Galbatorix hätte ihm eines der Schwerte, die er in Urû'baen hortete, geben können, doch Murtagh hatte sich unbedingt das Schwert seines Vaters zurückholen wollen. Diese Laune bereute er nun jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Finger um den Griff der roten Klinge schlossen, doch gleichzeitig würde dieses Schwert ihn für immer daran erinnern, dass er niemals so werden wollte, wie der Mann für den es einst geschmiedet worden war.

Als Murtagh das schwarze Wams, das Eragon ihm gebracht hatte vom Feldbett nahm und anlegte, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es genauso geschnitten war wie das von Eragon, und das der Stoff dieselbe beeindruckende Qualität hatte. Zwar hatte er schon solche edlen Gewänder getragen, als er an Galbatorix' Hof gewesen war, doch dieses Wams von den Elfen war leichter und dennoch bestand der Stoff aus ungewöhnlich vielen Maschen. Ein Näher aus dem Imperium hätte so etwas niemals anfertigen können. Ein wenig überrascht schloss Murtagh die großen, silbernen Schnallen an der Vorderseite. Eragon schien seinen erstaunten Blick zu bemerken.

„Ein Geschenk von den Elfen um das Bündnis zwischen ihnen und dir zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich soll dir außerdem ausrichten, dass es das erste und letzte Geschenk sein wird, was du von je ihnen erhalten wirst."

Murtagh nickte mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Dieses Wams war kein Geschenk, sondern eine Fahne, die sie ihm umhängen wollten um im Sinne ihres Bündnisses Freundschaft zu heucheln und obwohl Murtagh es tragen musste um die Elfen nicht zu verärgern, würde er es wieder ausziehen, sobald er seinen Schwur abgelegt hatte. Nachdem er alle Schnallen geschlossen hatten, griff er nach seinem Gürtel und schnallte sich Zar'roc um die Hüften, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Gehen wir", entschied er dann und Eragon nickte, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zelt verließ.

tbc.


	5. Der Mensch

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Der Mensch ist nichts anderes, als wozu er sich macht.**

**.-°5°-.**

Murtagh folgte Eragon durch das Lager, flankiert von je drei Elfenmagiern. Jedenfalls glaubte Murtagh, dass das eine Geschöpf ebenfalls ein Elf war. Wenn nicht, wusste er zumindest nicht was es sonst sein sollte. Die anderen Elfen sahen aus wie Arya, doch dieses Wesen war vollkommen mit seidigem, schwarzem Fell bedeckt, das im hellen Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Doch obwohl dieser Elf eher aussah wie ein Tier, hatte er dieselben spitzen Ohren und bewegte sich mit den gleichen anmutigen Schritten wie die anderen Elfen. Murtagh schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Er wusste, dass man sein Äußeres mit Magie nach Belieben verändern konnte, und die Elfen waren durch die Magie enger mit der Natur verbunden als jedes andere Volk in Alagaësia, doch wie man seinen Körper freiwillig so vollkommen verändern konnte, war Murtagh ein Rätsel.

Die Menschen, die vereinzelt zwischen den Zelten standen, warfen ihm ohne Ausnahme argwöhnische und ablehnende Blicke zu und Murtagh musste sich zwingen seinen Blick von den feindseligen Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern der Varden anzuwenden und Eragon durch das Lager zu folgen, ohne sie zu beachten. Sie alle sahen in ihm ihren Feind, der die Seiten gewechselt hatte, doch niemand machte sich die Mühe genauer hinzusehen. Er hatte sich Galbatorix nicht freiwillig angeschlossen und er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. All diese Menschen wussten nicht das Geringste über ihn. Es stand ihnen nicht zu ihn zu verurteilen. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass Eragon ihn ebenfalls als seinen Feind betrachtete, das konnte er jedes Mal in seinen Augen erkennen, wenn er ihn ansah.

Eragon führte ihn auf die andere Seite des Lagers bis sie erneut am Rand der Zelte angekommen waren und zu einer großen Wiese gelangten auf der mehrere Soldaten mit Fahnen Aufstellung genommen hatten. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen am Rand des Platzes und hielten die Menschen, die hinter ihnen zwischen den Zelten standen, davon ab zu nahe heran zu kommen. Das wäre jedoch gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Saphira und Dorn, die in der Mitte des Platzes standen, sorgten mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit dafür, dass man Abstand zu ihnen hielt und auch die Soldaten warfen den beiden Drachen vereinzelt ängstliche Blicke zu.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Murtaghs Lippen. Saphira und Dorn waren zwei überaus prächtige und stolze Geschöpfe und zweifellos gefiel es ihnen, dass man sie für gefährliche Bestien hielt. Sein Blick glitt zu Dorn und die Leere in seinem Inneren wurde ihm mit einem Mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Dorn drehte den Kopf und fixierte Murtagh mit seinen roten Augen in denen ein belustigtes Funkeln lag, bevor er die Zähne fletschte. Einige der Soldaten in der ersten Reihe wichen augenblicklich vor ihm zurück, doch Murtagh schmunzelte leise. Er kannte diesen Gerichtsausdruck und was die Soldaten als so bedrohlich empfanden, war in Wirklichkeit ein Grinsen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte Murtagh ein mächtiges Bewusstsein, das mühelos in seine Gedanken drang. Er wollte instinktiv zurück zucken und seinen Geist verschließen, doch dann erkannte er, dass es Dorns Bewusstsein war und er schmiegte sich an diese Berührung. Es war nicht dasselbe Gefühl wie durch ihre Verbindung hindurch, aber es füllte die Leere in seinem Inneren und Murtagh genoss es.

_Die Varden haben Angst vor mir_, meinte Dorn amüsiert und Murtagh lächelte schmal.

_Ja, ich sehe es. _

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sah Dorn Murtagh wissend an.

_Alles in Ordnung? _

Murtagh nickte fest. _Ja_, antwortete er.

Dorn schmiegte seinen Geist für einen weiteren Moment tröstend näher an Murtaghs, bevor er sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurückzog. Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen, als Dorn ihn wieder verließ und diese kalte Leere wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff, doch er ließ sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken.

Er folgte Eragon vor ein großes Zelt unter dessen Vordach Nasuada, König Orrin und Arya standen, umgeben von mehreren anderen Leuten darunter ein Mann mit derselben schwarzen Hautfarbe wie Nasuada, der vermutlich der Anführer der Nomadenstämme war. Daneben stand der Häuptling der Kull, der größer war als alle anderen Kull, die Murtagh je gesehen hatte und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Treueversprechen auch den Urgal gelten würde, denn sie waren ebenfalls Verbündete der Varden. Zwar gefiel ihm diese Aussicht ganz und gar nicht, aber er würde seinen Schwur trotzdem leisten.

Neben Nasuada stand außerdem ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihr weit in die Augen hingen. Die Tatsache, dass ein Kind zwischen den Führern des Bündnisses gegen das Imperium stand, war bereits äußerst seltsam, doch als Murtagh in die blauen Augen der Kleinen blickte, wurde diese Kuriosität bedeutungslos. Das Kind sah Murtagh mit einem spottischen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen an und in dem Blick mit dem sie ihn bedachte, lag ein Maß an Weisheit und Kälte verursacht durch das Leid der Welt wie es kein Kind in diesem Alter besitzen dürfte. Er fragte sich wer dieses Mädchen war, denn ein gewöhnliches Kind war es ganz gewiss nicht.

Murtagh wandte seinen Blick von dem Mädchen ab, als sie vor Nasuada, Orrin und Arya traten. Eragon verneigte sich vor ihnen und Murtagh tat es ihm gleich, obwohl er seinen Kopf nicht ganz so weit senkte. Anschließend stellte sich Eragon neben Nasuada, die das Wort an Murtagh richtete.

„Murtagh Morzansson. Als Anführerin der Varden gestatte ich dir dich mit deinem Drachen Dorn wieder zu verbinden. Anschließend werden du und Dorn vor den Anführern der Allianz euren Treueeid leisten."

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Murtagh daraufhin lediglich und es war Arya, die ihm antwortete.

„Du musst Dorn lediglich berühren."

Die Stimme der Elfe war so kühl wie es die Höflichkeit gerade noch zuließ und Murtagh nickte knapp.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging begleitet von den Elfen über die Wiese zu den beiden Drachen hinüber. Als Dorn ihn mit seinen roten Augen abwartend anblickte, fühlte Murtagh die Leere in seinem Inneren wo Dorns Bewusstsein ein klaffendes Loch hinterlassen hatte noch deutlicher als zuvor. Dieses unerträgliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit fraß ihn förmlich von Innen heraus auf und er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte Dorn jemals für immer zu verlieren. Zwar war dieser Zustand dem bereits sehr nahe, aber Dorn befand sich keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt und das Wissen, dass sie schon bald wieder vereint sein würden, linderte die Qualen, die ihm ihre Trennung bereitete. Dorn ging es bestimmt nicht anders. Man sah es dem Drachen zwar nicht an, aber das war bei Murtagh nicht anders. Sie beide hatte gelernt ihre Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen, denn während Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft hätten sie anders nicht überleben können.

Saphira trat einige Schritte bei Seite, als Murtagh Dorn erreicht hatte und der rote Drache senkte seinen Kopf bis er mit Murtagh auf Augenhöhe war. Murtagh sah direkt in die großen roten Augen des Wesens, das sein bester Freund auf dieser Erde war und es auch für immer bleiben würde. Er hob seinen Arm und wollte ihn nach Dorns Schnauze ausstrecken, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er mit einem Mal Inne.

Wenn er Dorn berührte, würden sie wieder Drache und Reiter sein und die qualvolle Leere in seinem Bewusstsein würde verschwinden. Dann wäre er wieder mit Dorn vereint und nicht länger von dem Geist, den er fast so gut kannte wie seinen eigenen, getrennt. Doch wenn sie wieder Drache und Reiter waren, dann würden sie sich wieder im Krieg befinden und so lange gegen Galbatorix und das Imperium kämpfen, bis sie den Sieg davon trugen oder den Tod fanden. Murtagh hatte sein ganzes Leben lang, seit er sich erinnern konnte gekämpft, doch es war immer nur sein eigenes Leben gewesen, das dabei auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Wenn Dorn und er wieder Drache und Reiter waren und er in diesem verzweifelten Kampf gegen das Imperium getötet wurde, dann würde auch Dorns Leben enden. Und wenn Dorn starb, dann wäre er dazu verdammt mit dieser grauenvollen Leere weiter zu Leben und mit der Trauer und dem Schmerz und der Einsamkeit. Und er wusste, dass er das nicht ertragen würde, denn die Leere, die er jetzt in seinem Inneren spürte, war nichts verglichen mit den Qualen denen er dann ausgesetzt sein würde. Etwas in seinem Inneren würde zerbrechen und er würde den Verstand verlieren und Wahnsinnig werden wie Galbatorix es geworden war.

Murtagh ließ seine Hand langsam wieder sinken. Er wollte nicht für Dorns Tod verantwortlich sein, doch noch viel entscheidender war, dass er nicht so werden wollte wie Galbatorix. Und das würde er, wenn Dorn umkommen sollte, da war er sich sicher. Niemand hatte ihn je gefragt, ob er ein Drachenreiter werden wollte, und hätte man ihn gefragt, dann hätte er vermutlich abgelehnt. Er war nicht so stark wie er der Welt gerne zeigte, und einer Aufgabe wie dieser hatte er sich nie gewachsen gefühlt. Vielleicht war das hier die Gelegenheit die Entscheidung zu treffen, vor die man ihn nie gestellt hatte.

Murtagh spürte wie Dorns Bewusstsein in seine Gedanken glitt.

_Was ist los?_ fragte er und Murtagh schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor er im Stande war zu antworten. Er hob den Kopf und blickte Murtagh direkt in die Augen.

_Ich kann nicht_, sagte er leise und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, doch dann ging mit einem Mal alles sehr schnell. Saphiras Schwanz krachte mit der glatten Seite gegen Murtaghs Bauch und schleuderte ihn nach hinten, gerade in dem Moment als er blitzende, weiße Reißzähne sah, die nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht zuschnappten. In nächsten Moment schlug Murtagh bereits mehrere zehn Meter hinter den beiden Drachen hart auf dem Boden auf und sämtliche Luft wich aus seiner Lunge. Sein Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf und für einem Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch dann atmete er scharf ein und spürte sofort einem scharfen Schmerz an seiner Seite. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, was soeben geschehen war.

Dorn hatte nach ihm geschnappt und Saphira hatte ihn gerade noch aus dem Weg geschleudert.

Murtagh hob den Kopf, als er Dorn wütend brüllen hörte. Er sah wie der rote Drache mit seinem Schwanz nach Saphira schlug, die dem Angriff jedoch geschickt auswich, während sie versuchte Dorn nicht an sich vorbei kommen zu lassen. Offenbar wollte Dorn zu ihm und Saphira versucht ihn daran zu hindern.

Die Soldaten, die am Rand des Platzes standen, waren vor Dorn und Saphira zurückgewichen und obwohl sie ihre Lanzen auf Dorn gerichtet hatten, griffen sie nicht ein, da sie nicht recht wussten, was sie angesichts der beiden kämpfenden Drachen tun sollten und die Mehrheit von ihnen so aussah, als würden sie am liebsten so schnell sie konnten das Weite suchen.

Murtagh rappelte sich unterdessen langsam wieder hoch und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Als er das wilde Funkeln in Dorns roten Augen sah, erstarrte er jedoch für einen Moment. Dorn war außer sich vor Wut und wenn Saphira sich ihm weiterhin in den Weg stellte, würde er sie verletzen.

„Dorn, hör auf!", rief Murtagh laut, doch Dorn ignorierte ihn und schlug erneut mit seinem Schwanz nach Saphira. Dieses Mal erreichte er, dass Saphira ihm ausweichen musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden und mit einem mächtigen Satz schaffte er es an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Murtagh wich mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen vor Dorn zurück, als der Drache mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren auf ihn zu kam, doch bereits nach ein paar Schritte stieß er gegen die Rückwand eines Zeltes, die seiner Flucht ein jähes Ende setzte. Dorn senkte seinen Kopf und fletschte die Zähne, während er immer noch leise knurrte. Im nächsten Moment drang er in Murtaghs Gedanken ein und ein eiskalter Schauer lief Murtaghs Rücken hinunter, als er Dorns Wut spürte.

_Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?_ fragte Dorn wütend und starrte Murtagh durchdringend an.

Murtagh schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, während er sich unwillkürlich an die Zeltwand in seinem Rücken presste.

_Ich… ich kann dich nicht verlieren. _

Dorn knurrte leise. _Ich verstehe kein Wort! _

Murtagh schluckte, bevor er in der Lage war Dorn zu antworten. _Wenn wir gegen Galbatorix kämpfen wird er uns umbringen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst!_

_Ich hatte nicht vor mich von Galbatorix umbringen zu lassen_, antwortete Dorn spöttisch.

Murtagh schloss für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen. Dorn war ein Drache, er sah die Welt mit anderen Augen. Vermutlich konnte er überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum Murtagh das hier tat.

_Wir können diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen Dorn, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich! Galbatorix ist zu mächtig! _

_Ich sehe welche Macht er über dich hat! Du hast Angst vor ihm!_ versetzte Dorn unbarmherzig, doch Murtagh zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

_Ja!_ erwiderte er heftig. _Ja, das habe ich! Denn die Varden werden untergehen und wir mit ihnen, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das passiert. Wenn ich dich verliere, dann werde ich den Verstand verlieren wie Galbatorix den seinen verloren hat!_

Dorn knurrte leise und bedrohlich und näherte sich Murtagh erneut, sodass sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

_Dann willst du einfach aufgeben und Galbatorix den Sieg kampflos überlassen? _

_Wenn ich uns damit beide retten kann? Ja, dann will ich es so. _

_Du redest wie ein Feigling, denn nur ein Feigling fliegt vor einem Kampf!_ knurrte Dorn wütend und starrte Murtagh durchdringend an. _Aber du kannst kein Feigling sein, denn ich hätte niemals einen Feigling zu meinem Reiter erwählt. _

Murtagh hielt seinem Blick stand.

_Dann hast du dich wohl in mir getäuscht. Ich kann nicht, Dorn. Ich kann einfach nicht,_ sagte Murtagh kraftlos und er hoffte, dass Dorn ihn verstehen würde. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft und er wollte nichts mehr, als dass dieser Kampf eines Tages vorbei war.

_Jetzt auf einmal kannst du nicht mehr_, antwortete Dorn grimmig. _Wer hat denn immer zu mir gesagt, dass wir zusammen halten und stark sein müssen, und dass wir eines Tages frei sein werden? Nun sind wir es und du steckst den Kopf in den Sand wie ein Wurm! Ich werde das nicht tun. Ich werde für meine Freiheit kämpfen und ich werde denjenigen töten, der uns diese Freiheit so lange verwehrt hat. Wenn du mir nicht dabei helfen willst, dann tue ich es eben allein! _

Murtagh hatte bereits befürchtet, dass Dorn das sagen würde.

_Ich will nicht, dass du das tust_, antwortete er schwach, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Für einen Drachen war seine Freiheit das wichtigste Gut, das er hatte und Dorn würde nicht eher ruhen bis er Rache an Galbatorix genommen hatte dafür, dass er ihm diese Freiheit gestohlen hatte.

_Dann lass es nicht zu und kämpfe mit mir als Drache und Reiter! Zusammen werden wir Galbatorix zermalmen! _versprach Dorn mit glühender Entschlossenheit und seine Augen funkelten willensstark, als er weiter sprach. _Und sollten wir dennoch scheitern, dann verspreche ich, dass ich dir die Qualen meines Verlustes erspare und dich mit meinen letzten Atemzügen töten werde. _

Murtagh starrte Dorn ungläubig an und ein grimmiges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

_Du würdest mich tatsächlich umbringen? _

_Der Gedanke war vorhin ziemlich verlockend und wenn ich ehrlich bin ist er es immer noch, _entgegnete Dorn und fletschte die Zähne, doch dieses Mal war es ein Grinsen und keine Drohgebärde, und Murtagh konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass trotz seiner Verzweiflung ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, als er es sah. Es war ein eigentümlicher Anblick, wenn ein Drache versuchte zu Grinsen, und obwohl Dorn das nur allzu gut wusste, tat er es trotzdem und wenn er es auch nur tat um Murtagh ein Lächeln abzuringen, was beinahe immer funktionierte.

Sie beide hatten in Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft gelernt was es hieß zu leiden und Qualen zu ertragen und nur weil sie zusammen gehalten und sich gegenseitig Kraft und Halt gegeben hatten, waren sie nicht zerbrochen. Dorn war Murtagh näher als jedes andere Wesen es bis jetzt gewesen war, und obwohl beide manchmal eine etwas eigenartige Art hatten sich das zu zeigen, brauchten sie einander wie die Luft zum atmen. Alles was sie bereits zusammen durchgestanden hatten, hatte sie einander nur noch näher gebracht, und Murtagh wusste, dass er Dorn blind vertrauen konnte. Er brauchte ihn und ihm wurde klar, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder zu schließen. Alleine war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu überleben, aber solange sie zusammen waren, würde er alles ertragen können was das Schicksal für sie bereithielt.

Murtagh machte einen Schritt nach vorne und warf die Arme um Dorns Schnauze. In dem Moment als seine Fingerspitzen die glatten, roten Schuppen berührten, spürte Murtagh einen brennenden Energiestoß, der durch seine Adern zuckte, doch er kniff lediglich die Augen zusammen und schloss seine Arme noch festes um Dorns Schnauze. Dorn zuckt ebenfalls nicht zurück, sondern gab nur ein leises Knurren von sich. Die Gedwëy Ignasia an Murtaghs linker Handfläche brannte heiß in seiner Haut und Murtagh verlor das Gefühl in den Fingern, doch er ließ Dorn nicht los. Das nächste was er wahrnahm war wie die Leere in seinem Inneren verschwand und Dorns Bewusstsein das seine berührte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als die Magie ihre Verbindung wieder schloss, so wie sie vor ihrer Trennung gewesen war und Murtagh schwor sich Dorn nie wieder absichtlich aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

_Kannst du mir verzeihen?_ fragte Murtagh leise, als er sich wieder von Dorn löste.

_Aber natürlich kann ich das, du Dummkopf_, entgegnete Dorn mit einem leisen Brummen. _Und fang jetzt bloß nicht an rumzuheulen._

Murtagh lachte leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

_Werd ich nicht, versprochen. _

_Das will ich auch hoffen. Und jetzt komm, wir haben ein Schwur zu leisten_, erinnerte Dorn und Murtagh nickte entschlossen.

_Ja, das haben wir._

# # #

Nachdem Murtagh und Dorn ihren Schwur vor König Orrin, Nasuada, Arya und allen anwesenden Varden geleistet hatten, wurde eine große Tafel herbei getragen an der die Führer des Bündnisses gegen das Imperium gemeinsam mit Murtagh und Eragon zu Mittag aßen. Es war kein besonderes Mahl, aber dass König Orrin und Nasuada zusammen mit Murtagh an einem Tisch speisten, symbolisierte allen Varden, dass Murtagh und Dorn nicht länger ihre Feinde waren, und von nun an gemeinsam mit ihnen gegen Galbatorix kämpfen würden. Für Saphira und Dorn hatte man am Ende der Tafel Platz gemacht und ihnen jeweils eine Kuh gebracht, die beide mit so wenig spritzendem Blut wie möglich verschlangen.

Eragon und Saphira hatten sich als das Essen serviert wurde darüber unterhalten was geschehen war bevor Dorn und Murtagh ihre Verbindung als Drache und Reiter wieder geschlossen hatten. Eragon hatte Saphira zurück gehalten, nachdem Dorn es geschafft hatte an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Das war eine Sache zwischen Murtagh und Dorn gewesen und er wollte nicht, dass Saphira verletzt wurde, weil sie den beiden in die Quere kam. Außerdem war sich Eragon ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Dorn Murtagh nicht ernsthaft verletzten würde, immerhin hatte er ihn kurz zuvor aus Galbatorix' Fängen befreit. Als Murtagh dann schließlich seine Arme um Dorns Schnauze geworfen und die Verbindung erneuert hatte, hatten alle die zuvor erschrocken zurück gewichen waren erleichtert genickt, aber auch verständnislos die Köpfe geschüttelt.

_Die beiden sind wirklich ein seltsames Paar_, hatte Eragon mit einem Kopf schütteln gemeint und Saphira hatte aufgebracht geschnaubt.

_Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich würde jedenfalls nie auf die Idee kommen meinen Reiter zu fressen. _

Während des Essens war Eragon außerdem aufgefallen, dass Murtagh wie er selbst keinen einzigen Bissen Fleisch aß, was ihn offen gesagt erstaunte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Murtagh ebenfalls kein Fleisch essen würde und so legte er seine Gabel weg und sah Murtagh von der Seite her an.

„Warum isst du kein Fleisch?", fragte er unvermittelt und Murtagh hob den Kopf.

„Du tust es doch auch nicht, also müsstest du wissen warum", entgegnete Murtagh trocken, ohne einen Blick auf Eragons Teller zu werfen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der beobachtet worden war.

Von Murtaghs Antwort etwas überrascht, setzte Eragon zu einer Erwiderung an. „Ich weiß warum. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass…"

„Du dachtest, dass ich Fleisch essen würde, weil du vermutet hast, dass Galbatorix es ebenfalls tut", unterbrach ihn Murtagh und hatte damit vollkommen Recht. „Nun da hast du dich geirrt. Galbatorix mag den Verstand verloren haben und zu einem grausamen Tyrannen geworden sein, aber in dieser Beziehung ist er immer noch ein Drachenreiter, genau wie du und ich."

Noch einen Moment lang sah Murtagh Eragon in die Augen, dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und aß weiter. Eragon nahm seine Gabel wieder in die Hand. Es gefiel ihm nicht mit Galbatorix verglichen zu werden, aber noch weniger gefiel es ihm den selbsternannten König als das zu sehen was er nun einmal war: ein Mensch und trotz allem noch ein Drachenreiter. Er wollte Galbatorix nicht als Menschen sehen, denn es war bedeutend einfach gegen ein Monster zu kämpfen, dem man keinerlei menschliche Regungen zugestehen musste. Es war leichter so jemanden zu töten.

Eragon hatte sich damit bis jetzt nie sonderlich schwer getan, denn Galbatorix' Taten sprachen für sich. Es waren die Taten eines Wahnsinnigen, eines Verrückten, der im Stande war jede Grausamkeit zu begehen. Außerdem hatte Eragon ihn nie kennen gelernt. Murtagh hatte dieses Glück nicht. Er kannte Galbatorix, den erbarmungslosen Mördern genauso wie das, was von dem einstigen Drachenreiter noch übrig geblieben war und deshalb fiel es ihm schwer eine Seite dieser Medaille einfach zu vergessen.

Eragon erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Murtagh Galbatorix zwar abgrundtief hasste, aber auch, dass er ihm damals bei der brennenden Steppe erzählt hatte, dass Galbatorix' Vision vom erneuten Aufstieg der Drachenreiter eine glänzende Vorstellung war, die Alagaësia in den schillerndsten Farben eine strahlende Zukunft ausmalte. Das mochte so sein, aber jeder, der bei Verstand war, musste erkennen, dass die Mittel und Wege, die Galbatorix dazu verwendete um diese Zukunft Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, die falschen waren. Murtagh hatte das erkannt, doch er sah in Galbatorix immer noch einen Menschen und das machte es für ihn viel schwieriger gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Nachdem das karge Festmahl zu Ende war, ordnete Nasuada an, dass sie sich alle in einer halben Stunde in ihrem Zelt treffen würden, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen und mit Hilfe der Informationen, die Murtagh ihnen über Galbatorix' Streitkräfte geben würde, ihren Plan bezüglich des Angriffes auf Belatona zu vervollständigen.

Als Eragon und Murtagh Nasuadas Zelt erreichten, wurden sie jedoch von Arya aufgehalten, die sich Murtagh ihn den Weg stellte und ihn durchdringend ansah.

„Das Volk der Elfen ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass du den Mord an Meister Oromis und Meister Glaedr unter Galbatorix' Einfluss begangen hast, aber dennoch werden wir diese Tat nicht vergessen. Wir betrachten dich nicht als unseren Feind nun da wir Seite an Seite kämpfen werden, aber gib dich nicht der Illusion hin, dass wir deine Freunde wären. Solltest du Du Weldenvarden jemals betreten, wird die Konsequenz dafür der Tod sein."

Arya sah ihn ein letztes Mal scharf an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und im Zelt verschwand.

Eragon und Murtagh blieben einen Moment lang bewegungslos stehen. Eragon hatte Arya noch nie so kühl erlebt und hatte er zuvor noch Zweifel gehabt, ob die Elfen diese Drohung tatsächlich wahr machen würde, so waren diese Zweifel nun ausgeräumt.

Murtagh zog die Brauen zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zu Eragon. „Wie ernst soll ich das nehmen?"

„Sehr ernst", antwortete Eragon grimmig. „Und denk nicht einmal im Traum daran dich über dieses Verbot hinwegzusetzen, weil ich als Drachenreiter dann gezwungen wäre Rache für deinen Tod zu nehmen und ich habe nicht die Absicht das zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten betrat auch Eragon Nasuadas Zelt, doch Murtagh blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Eingang stehen.

_Die Elfen hassen uns_, sagte er an Dorn gewandt.

_Das war zu erwarten_, erwiderte Dorn ungerührt. _Sei froh, dass sie wissen, dass sie im Kampf gegen Galbatorix nicht auf uns verzichten können, sonst wärst du vermutlich schon längst tot._

Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen. Manchmal hatte er nicht übel Lust Dorn für einige seiner Kommentare zu erwürgen, doch er hielt sich mit einer spitzen Erwiderung zurück, denn er war im Moment noch viel zu glücklich darüber wieder mit Dorn vereint zu sein, als dass er sich mit ihm streiten wollte.

tbc.


	6. Es ist eine schmale Linie

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Es ist eine schmale Linie **

**zwischen einem guten Menschen **

**und einem Schlechten.**

**.-°6°-.**

Während der nächsten Tage redeten Eragon und Murtagh kaum ein Wort miteinander, was eine Folge davon war, dass sie versuchten sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. In einem Lager von der Größe des Lagers der Varden sollte das eigentlich kein Problem darstellen, doch das tat es wiedererwartend doch, da Eragon bei den Besprechungen während denen Murtagh ihnen alles erzählte, was er über Galbatorix' Streitkräfte und die Verteidigung von Urû'baen wusste, anwesend sein musste. Die meiste Zeit gab Murtagh jedoch lediglich Dorns Beobachtungen an Jörmundur und König Orrins Generäle weiter, da der Drache sich als ein weitaus besserer Beobachter erwiesen hatte als ein Reiter.

Eragon hörte seinen Ausführungen schweigend zu und stellte gelegentlich eine Frage, die Saphira hatte, wenn sie diese Fragen nicht gleich an Dorn selbst stellte, doch ansonsten versuchte er nicht ein Gespräch mit Murtagh anzufangen aus dem einfachen Grund weil er nicht wusste, was er zu ihm sagen sollte. Er konnte und er wollte Murtagh nicht vergeben was er in Galbatorix' Namen getan hatte und doch wünschte er sich, dass sie wieder wie früher, als sie gemeinsam auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium gewesen waren, Freunde sein könnten.

Murtagh machte es ihm in dieser Beziehung leicht, denn er hatte freiwillig die Erkundungsflüge in der näheren Umgebung des Lagers übernommen und befand sich so mit Dorn zusammen die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Luft. Er fühlte sich Dorn näher als jemals zuvor und obwohl ihre Flüge allesamt vollkommen ereignislos verliefen, genoss er Dorns Gesellschaft, die Stille und den Wind in seinen Haaren, der eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Hitze am Boden darstellte.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages nach der Wiedervereinigung von Murtagh und Dorn wurde Eragon aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als er Saphiras Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

_Eragon, wach auf._

Eragon brummte missmutig und drehte sich von einer Seite seines Bettes auf die andere. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und da Saphira nicht den Eindruck machte, als stünde ein Angriff auf das Lager bevor, hegte er die Hoffnung weiterschlafen zu können, nachdem er sich was auch immer sie von ihm wollte angehört hatte.

_Was ist los?_

_Murtagh ist hier._

_Und was will er?_ fragte Eragon ohne den Hauch von Interesse und im nächsten Moment, nachdem er seine Frage gestellt hatte, wäre er beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, doch Saphira ließ ihn nicht. Sie selbst lag jedoch immer noch im Halbschlaf draußen vor dem Zelt und lugte lediglich durch eines ihrer Augenlieder.

_Keine Ahnung, frag ihn selbst_, gab sie verschlafen zurück und schloss das eine Augenlied wieder um ihrerseits weiterzuschlafen.

Eragon stöhnte vernehmlich und richtete sich dann auf, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. In seinem Zelt war es noch weitgehend dunkel, was daher kam, dass der Eingang noch geschlossen war, aber dennoch musste es noch sehr früh am Morgen sein.

_Wie spät ist es?_ fragte er brummig und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

_Die Sonne geht gerade auf_, informierte ihn Saphira, bevor sie sich noch ein wenig enger zusammenrollte.

„Das ist ein Scherz oder?", fragte Eragon mürrisch als er das hörte.

In dem Moment wurde die Stoffbahn, die seinem Zelt als Eingang diente, geöffnet und Murtagh kam herein, angezogen und mit Zar'roc um die Hüften geschnallt.

„Nein, kein Scherz. Aber ich dachte mir wenn ich dich schon frage ob du nicht Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf hast, dann tue ich das besser noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht und es zu heiß wird, um sich meiner Meinung nach in irgendeiner Form körperlich anzustrengen."

Eragon brauchte einen Moment bis Murtaghs Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, doch nachdem er einen Moment über dieses Angebot nachgedacht hatte, schien es ihm eine gute Idee zu sein und er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern, bevor er aufstand um sich anzuziehen. Mittlerweile war er ohnehin wach.

„Von mir aus."

Murtagh war immer ein vorzüglicher Gegner gewesen und Eragon hatte es immer Spaß gemacht gegen ihn zu kämpfen, bis er dann gezwungen gewesen war es zu tun und sie versucht hatten sich mit jeder kreuzenden Klinge gegenseitig umzubringen. Doch das war vorbei und bereits nach den ersten paar Schwerthieben die sie mit ihren gestumpften Klingen austeilten, waren die Zeiten in denen ein Kampf zwischen ihnen ein tödliches Duell gewesen war, vergessen und sie konzentrierten sich beide darauf den anderen mit komplizierten Schlagkombinationen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, anstatt zu versuchen einen tödlichen Treffer zu landen.

Der Kampf dauerte weit über zwei Stunden und schließlich war es Murtagh, der Eragon auswich und Zar'roc auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor er sich schwer atmend mit den Händen auf seinen Knien abstützte. Beinahe im selben Moment fiel auch Eragon sein Schwert aus der Hand und er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum am Rand der Wiese auf der sie waren, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Auch er war vollkommen erschöpft und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, aber er hätte den Kampf dennoch nicht als erster beendet. Murtagh hatte das geahnt und nachdem Dorn ihn zum dritten Mal gesagt hatte, dass er endlich sein Schwert fallen lassen sollte oder er gezwungen wäre dazwischen zu gehen, bevor Murtagh vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, hatte er es schließlich getan.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel und ihre heißen Strahlen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Eragon und Murtagh vom Schweiß vollkommen durchnässt waren. Es war ein erbitterter Kampf gewesen und viele der Varden, die auf dem Trainingsplatz geübt hatten, waren von dem Kampf schwer beeindruckt gewesen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Murtagh und Eragon nach wie vor vollkommen ebenbürtige Gegner füreinander waren und da beide hochkonzentriert gewesen waren keinen Fehler zu machen, hätte dieser Kampf noch bis zum Mittag weiter gehen können, falls nicht einer von ihnen vorher das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Dass Eragon Murtagh nun auch ohne die Eldunarí von Galbatorix nicht überlegen war, kam vermutlich daher, dass bei Dorns beschleunigtem Wachstum auch Murtaghs Kräfte gesteigert worden waren ohne ihm jedoch das Aussehen der Elfen zu verleihen.

Obwohl Eragon sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und jeder Muskel in seinem rechten und seinem linken Arm schmerzte - denn sie hatten beide in stillem Einvernehmen irgendwann während des Kampfes die Schwerthände gewechselt - fühlte Eragon sich vollkommen zufrieden. Es hatte gut getan mit Murtagh zu kämpfen, zum einen weil er seinem Zorn auf ihn endlich einmal freien Lauf lassen konnte und zum anderen weil es die alten Zeiten wieder hatte aufleben lassen. Es war wie früher gewesen, als sie abends am Lagerfeuer zusammen gekämpft hatten.

Es war wie früher gewesen, als sie noch Freunde gewesen waren.

# # #

Es dauerte weitere drei Tage bis sie endlich Nachricht von den Zwergen erhielten. Ein Bote tauchte vor Eragons Zelt auf, als er gerade dabei war die Riemen an Saphiras Sattel zu säubern, und sagte ihm, dass Nasuada ihn sofort sprechen wollte. Eragon war beinahe sofort klar, was das bedeutete und nachdem er die Lederriemen wieder verschlossen und des Geschirr in sein Zelt getragen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg durch das Lager zu Nasuadas Zelt.

Sie hatten bereits seit vorgestern jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass Orik sie kontaktieren würde und Eragon war zusehends nervöser geworden. Orik und seine Wachen hätten Tronjheim bereits vor zwei Tagen erreichen sollen und er wusste nicht ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass die Zwerge beinahe zwei Tage gebraucht hatten um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Zwar vermutete Eragon, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, immerhin schienen wichtige Entscheidungen bei den Zwergen immer eine gewissen Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber dennoch hatte er sich von Tag zu Tag unwohler gefühlt. Zu viel hing von dieser Entscheidung ab.

Auch Murtagh hatte Eragons Anspannung mitbekommen und heute Morgen bei ihrem Kampf auf dem Trainingsplatz hatte er ihn in einer Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit den Arm gebrochen. Eragon war mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen und so hatte er zu spät reagiert und den Schlag nicht mehr abblocken können. Zwar waren ihre Schwerter immer gestumpft, aber da jeder ihrer Schwerthiebe mit einer unglaublichen Kraft ausgeführt wurde, hatte der Schlag Eragon den Knochen gebrochen. Mit einer spitzen Klinge hätte er vermutlich seinen Arm verloren. Eragon hatte laut geflucht und seinen Arm wieder geheilt, aber als er weiter kämpfen wollte, hatte Murtagh gesagt, dass ihm das zu gefährlich sei und er erst wieder gegen Eragon kämpfen würde, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken bei der Sache bleiben konnte.

Daraufhin hatte sich Eragon in sein Zelt zurückgezogen und begonnen die Riemen an Saphiras Sattel zu reinigen um etwas zu tun zu haben. Er fragte sich warum Murtagh sich nicht so wie er Sorgen machte, doch diese Antwort war eigentlich leicht zu geben. Murtagh war bereits mit Dorn wiedervereint und hatte den Varden die Treue geschworen. Für ihn bedeutete es nichts wenn die Zwerge nun entscheiden würden, dass sie ihn tot sehen wollten, denn Nasuada würde das nicht zulassen und das Bündnis mit ihnen beenden. Die Auswirkungen die diese Entscheidung auf ganz Alagaësia haben würde, kümmerten Murtagh nicht und das wiederrum machte Eragon unglaublich wütend. Er war ein Drachenreiter und als solcher hatte er eine Verantwortung gegenüber diesem Land und jedem einzelnen Volk, das in Alagaësia lebte. Sollten die Zwerge tatsächlich entscheiden Murtagh zum Tode zu verurteilen, dann würde nie Frieden in Alagaësia herrschen, selbst dann nicht, wenn Galbatorix gestürzt war, und Eragon wusste nicht was er tun konnte, falls die Zwerge Rache forderten, denn Nasuada hatte sich bereits entschieden und als ihr Vasall blieb ihm nicht viel was er tatsächlich tun konnte.

Als Eragon Nasuadas Zelt betrat, wurde er von ihrer Magd nach hinten in den privaten Teil geführt, wo er Nasuada vor einem goldenen Spiegel sitzen sah, der auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. Auf der glatten Oberfläche des Spiegels zeichnete sich Oriks Gesicht ab.

„Herrin, Eragon ist hier."

Nasuada wandte sich zu Eragon um ohne aufzustehen und Eragon hatte gehofft bereits an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen zu können, wie die Entscheidung der Zwerge ausgefallen war, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Anscheinend hatten sie auf ihn gewartet und Orik hatte ihr noch nicht mitgeteilt zu welchem Urteil die Clans gelangt waren.

„Danke Farica, du kannst gehen."

Die ältere Frau verneigte sich kurz, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den hinteren Teil des Zeltes wieder verließ.

„Hallo Eragon. Orik hat mich gerade kontaktiert, die Clans sind zu einer Einigung gelangt", informierte sie ihn höflich und Eragon nickte angespannt, als er näher an den Spiegel herantrat.

„Sei mir gegrüßt Orik. Welche Entscheidung ist getroffen worden?", fragte Eragon ohne Umschweife und Orik schien nichts anderes erwartet zu haben, denn er störte sich nicht an Eragons fehlenden Umgangsformen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Eragon sofort wissen wollte, was die Zwerge entschieden hatten und ihn nicht erst nach dem Verlauf seiner Reise nach Tronjheim fragen würde.

„Die Oberhäupter der Clans haben entschieden, dass das Volk der Zwerge davon absehen wird Murtaghs Tod als Vergeltung für den Mord an unserem König Hrothgar zu fordern, da er diese Tat unter Galbatorix' Einfluss begangen hat."

Eragon atmete auf, als er das hörte und ein erleichtertes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Neben sich spürte er wie sich auch Nasuadas Anspannung merklich löste. Sie hatten nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass die Zwerge diese Entscheidung treffen würden, aber wieder einmal hatte Orik es geschafft die Clans dazu zu bringen in seinem Interesse zu entscheiden, denn er wusste wie überaus wichtig diese Entscheidung für die Zukunft Alagaësias war.

„Das sind gute Nachrichten, Orik. Ich freue mich das zu hören", sagte Nasuada mit einem Lächeln und Eragon nickte dankbar, doch Oriks Miene blieb verschlossen und er brummte angesichts der Begeisterung, die Eragon und Nasuada seiner Mittleilung entgegen brachten.

„Wartet es ab. Ich war noch nicht fertig", warnte er sie und Eragon zog in einer unguten Vorahnung die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Zwerge Forderungen stellen würden und Oriks Worten nach zu Folge, würden ihm diese Forderungen nicht gefallen.

Es wäre töricht gewesen anzunehmen, dass die Zwerge über den Mord an ihrem König einfach so hinwegsehen würden, ohne Forderungen zu stellen, denn sie wussten, dass ihnen dieses Entgegenkommen erlaubte, beinahe jede Forderung zu stellen. Nasuada würde beinahe alles tun, um das Bündnis mit den Zwergen aufrecht zu erhalten, und was sie auch dafür verlangen würden, Nasuada würde es ihnen höchst wahrscheinlich geben. Jedoch hoffte Eragon, dass sie es nicht übertrieben hatten.

„Wir fordern, dass Murtagh und sein Drache Dorn sich nach Tronjheim begeben und dort vor mir und vor allen Zwergen auf die Knie gehen und uns in der alten Sprache ihre Schuldgefühle und Reue angesichts des Mordes an König Hrothgar versichern, darum bitten ihr Leben behalten zu dürfen und schwören alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um Galbatorix zu vernichten und dem Volk der Zwerge Frieden zu bringen."

Eragon biss die Zähne zusammen, doch ein Blick zu Nasuada machte ihm klar, dass er mit so etwas hätte rechnen müssen. Sie hatte das offensichtlich getan, denn sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie von dieser Forderung überrascht. Die Zwerge hatte eine Forderung gestellt, von der sie bereits wussten, dass sie sie nicht bekommen würden und damit den Anschein erweckt, dass sie bereit wären den Mord an ihrem König zu verzeihen. In Wahrheit waren sie das allerdings nicht, und wenn Murtagh sich weigern würde, was er mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit tun würde, dann befanden sie sich wieder in der Position seinen Tod zu fordern und Nasuada würde das Bündnis brechen, ohne dass sie sich einer Schuld bewusst wären.

Eragon sah Orik an, dass er sich dieser Absicht wohl bewusst war. Es war der einzige Weg gewesen die Clans zum Einlenken zu bewegen, indem er ihnen versichert hatte, dass Murtagh diese Forderung nicht erfüllen und dieser Fall somit nie eintreten würde.

Die Rache für den Mord an Hrothgar würde demnach nicht mit Blut, sondern mit Ehre und Stolz bezahlt werden. Die Forderung, dass ein Drachenreiter vor dem König der Zwerge im Staub liegen und um sein Leben betteln sollte, war ein augenscheinlich viel zu hoher Preis, doch Eragon war bereit ihn zu zahlen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Murtagh ihn ebenfalls bezahlte. Er war gerechtfertigt, wenn man bedachte welche Zukunft Alagaësia erwarten würde, wenn Murtagh nicht tat, was die Zwerge verlangten. Zwar hatte er sich geschworen, niemals wieder einen Schwur in der alten Sprache abzulegen, doch das hier war etwas anderes. Hier ging es nicht vorrangig darum ihn an die Zwerge zu binden, es ging vielmehr darum, dass er vor allen Zwergen bezeugte, dass er sein Handeln bereute und damit die Wahrheit sprach. War dem nicht so, dann könnte er die Worte nicht über seine Lippen bringen und wenn das der Fall war, dann verdiente er womöglich tatsächlich die Strafe, die die Zwerge so hartnäckig forderten.

Orik wusste all das und nur aus diesem Grund hatte er seinen Clans eine scheinbar sichere Möglichkeit gegeben zu bekommen was sie wollten, obwohl er bereits gewusst hatte, dass sie es nicht bekommen würden.

„Murtagh wird tun was ihr von ihm verlangt ", entschied Eragon und Orik zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er ihn skeptisch ansah.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Eragon beantwortete seine Frage nicht, doch der Blick mit dem er Orik bedachte, ließ unnachgiebige Entschlossenheit erkennen und den König der Zwerge nicht an Eragons Worten zweifeln.

„Er wird es tun."

Orik sah Eragon einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er knapp. „In Ordnung. Es wäre außerdem von Vorteil, wenn du Murtagh begleiten würdest, denn als Mitglied des Dûrgrimst Ingeitum bist du ein Zwerg und würdest damit zeigen, dass du Murtagh vertraust. Außerdem halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass während eures Aufenthaltes jemand versuchen könnte ihn umzubringen, wenn du neben ihm stehst."

Eragon sah zu Nasuada, doch die Anführerin der Varden nickte ohne zu Zögern zustimmend. Belatona war immer noch beinahe zwei Wochen entfernt und den Varden drohte aus der Luft keine Gefahr, sofern Galbatorix sich nicht dazu entschließen sollte Urû'baen zu verlassen und das war kaum wahrscheinlich. Außerdem wollte auch sie, dass das Bündnis mit den Zwergen bestehen blieb und das würde es nicht, wenn Murtagh während der Zeremonie umgebracht wurde, denn er war bereits ein Verbündeter der Varden. Auf einen erneuten Streit mit Eragon legte sie es darüberhinaus ebenfalls nicht an.

„Wir werden Morgen früh aufbrechen", entschied Eragon, nachdem er sich wieder an Orik gewandt hatte und dieser nickte zufrieden.

„Gut. Dann erwarten wir euch in drei Tagen in Tronjheim. Der Weg dorthin dürfte euch noch in Erinnerung geblieben sein. Bis dahin, Eragon. Nasuada."

Damit verschwand Oriks Gesicht von der Oberfläche des Spiegels und Nasuada wandte sich auf ihrem Hocker zu Eragon um.

„Willst du es ihm sagen, oder soll ich es tun?", fragte sie, doch Eragon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das werde ich selbst machen."

Nasuada nickte. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Wir werden sehen was Murtagh dazu sagt."

# # #

„Das werde ich nicht tun!"

Murtaghs Augen funkelten empört, während er jede Silbe einzeln aussprach um Eragon unmissverständlich zu verstehen zu geben was er von diesem Vorschlag hielt. Und er hielt von diesem Vorschlag rein gar nichts, vielmehr machte er ihn unglaublich wütend.

Wie konnte Eragon nur glauben, dass er von Orik auf den Knien herumrutschen und um sein Leben betteln würde?! Nur die Zwerge konnten so eine anmaßende Forderung stellen und sich auch noch von der Vorstellung leiten lassen, dass Murtagh diese Demütigung hinnehmen würde. Das zeigte ihm nur ein Mal mehr, dass die Zwerge genau das waren, was er von ihnen hielt: streitsüchtige und starrsinnige Geschöpfe, so unnachgiebig wie der harte Stein aus dem sie glaubten zu entstammen. Und weil man ihnen nicht erlaubte mit ihren Breitäxten Vergeltung zu nehmen, taten sie es nun eben auf eine andere Weise.

Murtagh hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Schwur in der alten Sprache abzulegen und sich damit unwiderruflich und endgültig an seine Worte zu binden. Er hatte nicht vor sich von dem magischen Geflecht aus Schwüren und Versprechungen, von dem er gerade erst befreit worden war, erneut gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Er spürte Dorn noch immer deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein und obwohl er jedes Wort, das Eragon gesagt hatte, verstanden hatte und auch Murtaghs Gedanken ungehindert hören konnte, verhielt er sich still.

Der harte Klang mit dem Murtagh Eragon die Forderungen der Zwerge um die Ohren schlug, weckte Eragons Zorn und ließ ihn wütend die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Murtagh ohne Weiteres bereit wäre den Forderungen der Zwerge zu entsprechen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Murtagh zumindest in der Lage sein würde zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei vielmehr um ein Entgegenkommen, als um eine Demütigung handelte.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, bedeutet das das Ende des Bündnisses mit den Zwergen", stellte Eragon klar und es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe, um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Murtagh jedoch zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Was macht das schon? Wir brauchen die Zwerge nicht um Galbatorix zu besiegen", antwortete er ungerührt und es war gerade diese Gleichgültigkeit, die Eragon zunehmend wütender machte. Doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, denn er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Murtagh anzuschreien. Denn dann würde er ihm erst recht nicht zuhören.

„Mag sein, dass du damit Recht hast", gab er zu, „aber wir müssen daran denken wie die Zukunft Alagaësias aussehen wird, wenn das Bündnis mit den Zwergen gebrochen wird. Es wird nie Frieden herrschen, wenn nicht alle Völker Seite an Seite für diesen Frieden kämpfen."

Murtagh warf Eragon einen verständnislosen Blick zu schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mir egal, Eragon. Für dich mag das aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig sein, aber mich kümmert es nicht was sein wird, wenn Galbatorix besiegt ist. Mein Ziel ist es diesen Tyrannen zu töten und wenn ich an der Seite der Varden kämpfen muss, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, dann soll es mir Recht sein. Aber wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann interessieren mich die Belange dieses Landes nicht mehr."

Die Entschlossenheit, die in Murtaghs Worten lag, beeindruckte Eragon gleichermaßen wie ihn Murtaghs Unzugänglichkeit und sein Starrsinn sich um andere außer sich selbst zu sorgen, anwiderte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Murtagh tatsächlich dieser Überzeugung war und er vollkommen gleichgültig auf die Zukunft Alagaësias blickte.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", entgegnete Eragon aufgebracht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Als Drachenreiter hast du eine Verantwortung für Alagaësia und alle Völker, die in diesem Land leben! Das kannst du nicht einfach ignorieren!"

„Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will!", gab Murtagh heftig zurück. „Die einzige Verantwortung, die ich trage, habe ich Dorn gegenüber!"

„Wenn du das glaubst, wofür kämpfst du dann überhaupt? Ist Rache wirklich das Einzige was dich antreibt?!"

Murtagh schnaubte ärgerlich. Eragon wusste nicht das Geringste über ihn, doch im Gegensatz zu all denen, die ihn verurteilten, glaubte Eragon in seiner Überheblichkeit doch tatsächlich ihn zu kennen und das machte es in gewisser Weise noch schlimmer. Wenn Eragon allen Ernstes glaubte, dass es ihm einzig und allein um seine persönliche Rache ging, dann kannte er Murtagh wirklich überhaupt nicht.

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre, was kümmert es dich?!", versetzte Murtagh und sah Eragon grimmig an.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Zelt. Murtagh fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und strich sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Obwohl die Stoffbahn, die dem Zelt als Eingang diente weit geöffnet war, um so viel Luft wie möglich ins Innere des Zeltes zu lassen, war es dennoch drückend heiß.

Eragon atmete ein paar Mal durch, bevor er erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Es kümmert mich, weil ich genauso ein Drachenreiter bin wie du, und als Drachenreiter ist es unsere Pflicht für all jene zu kämpfen, die das nicht selbst tun können, und deine Ehre als Drachenreiter verbietet es dir die Macht, die du hast nur für selbstsüchtige Ziele einzusetzen."

Murtagh schnaubte abfällig und warf Eragon einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Aber meine Ehre als Drachenreiter erlaubt es mir vor dem König der Zwerge im Staubt zu kriechen und um mein Leben zu betteln?"

Eragon sah Murtagh scharf an. „Du hast den Mord an Hrothgar begangen, ob unter Galbatorix' Einfluss oder nicht. Alles, was die Zwerge von dir verlangen ist, dass du Reue für diese Tat zeigst, oder ist das bereits zu viel verlangt?"

Murtagh hatte sich nie dafür entschuldigt, dass er Hrothgar getötet hatte und genauso wenig waren Worte des Bedauerns für den Mord an Oromis und Glaedr über seine Lippen gekommen. Zumindest keine, die Eragon gehört hätte und er hielt es für angemessen und richtig, dass die Zwerge Reue von Murtagh erwarteten.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl!", verteidigte sich Murtagh gepresst. „Galbatorix hat mir den Befehl gegeben einen der Anführer der Varden zu töten und da die Zwerge Verbündete der Varden sind, machte das Hrothgar zu einem ihrer Anführer. Was bitte hätte ich denn tun sollen? Hrothgar war alt, er wäre ohnehin bald gestorben. Hätte ich etwa Nasuada umbringen sollen?!"

Eragon wandte seinen Blick ab und schwieg für einen Moment.

„Nein", antwortete er grimmig. „Aber du hast einen Unschuldigen getötet und wenn du dafür tatsächlich keine Reue empfindest, dann verdienst du es nicht ein Drachenreiter zu sein."

„Niemand hat mich je gefragt, ob ich ein Drachenreiter sein will!"

Murtagh sah Eragon direkt in die Augen und er glaubte so etwas wie Verständnis in ihnen zu sehen. Auch Eragon hatte bereits daran gezweifelt, ob er für die Aufgabe, die ihm das Schicksal auferlegt hatte der Richtige war, aber er hatte Trost und Sicherheit in dem Wissen, dass er nicht allein war, dass Spahira immer bei ihm sein würden, und dass er sein Schicksal nun einmal nicht ändern konnte gefunden. Doch obwohl er Murtagh durchaus verstehen konnte, war seine Stimmt hart als er wieder sprach und die Worte klangen genauso unbarmherzig wie sie es nun einmal waren.

„Du bist aber ein Drachenreiter, und als solcher trägst du eine Verantwortung, ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht. Aus großer Macht folgt immer große Verantwortung. Es ist dein Schicksal ein Drachenreiter zu sein und du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen."

„Mag sein, dass du damit Recht hast", entgegnete Murtagh ungerührt. „Aber ich werde nicht vor Orik auf den Knien herumrutschen und um mein Leben betteln wie ein Wurm."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich; hart und unnachgiebig.

„Ist das deine Entscheidung?", fragte Eragon leise und Murtagh nickte knapp und entschlossen.

„Ja, das ist sie."

Noch für einen Moment sah Eragon Murtagh in die Augen und Murtagh konnte die Enttäuschung erkennen, die Eragon empfand, doch dann drehte er sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zelt.

tbc.


	7. Ich bin dein Gewissen

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Ich bin dein Gewissen, das dir jemanden gibt, mit dem du reden kannst.**

**.-°7°-.**

Nachdem Eragon gegangen war, blieb Murtagh noch einige Momente lang bewegungslos in der Mitte des Zeltes stehen und starrte blicklos vor sich auf den Boden, doch dann wurde er sich mit einem Mal der Hitze im Inneren des Zeltes nur allzu deutlich bewusste und schloss die Augen, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten ebenfalls das Zelt verließ.

Draußen vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen und atmete langsam und tief ein. Diese grauenvolle Hitze erinnerte ihn immer mehr an die sengende Sonne, die vom wolkenlosen Himmel der Hadarac Wüste auf den Sand heruntergebrannt und die Luft so unerträglich erhitzt hatte, dass man sie kaum einatmen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich zurück in die dicken Mauern des Palastes in Urû'baen, wo es selbst im Sommer immer angenehm kühl gewesen war.

Murtagh drehte den Kopf, als er spürte, wie Dorns Blick auf ihm ruhte, und sah dann direkt in die funkelnden, roten Augen des Drachen, die ihn durchdringend anblickten. Dorn lag neben seinem Zelt in der prallen Sonne und Murtagh fragte sich flüchtig wie er diese Hitze aushalten konnte, denn die roten Schuppen mussten bereits unglaublich heiß geworden sein. Er hatte den Kopf von seinen Vorderfüßen gehoben und sein Blick verweilte mit einem scharfen Ausdruck in den roten Augen auf seinem Reiter. Murtagh spürte den Blick mehr als er ihn sah und er fühlte die Intensität in seinen Gedanken. Es war, als wollte Dorn etwas sagen, doch anstatt die Worte auszusprechen, beschränkte er sich darauf Murtagh lediglich unentwegt anzusehen.

Murtagh hielt seinem Blick einige Augenblicke lang stand und versuchte das drängende Gefühl von sich zu schieben, doch es gelang im nicht und er verlor den Rest seiner Geduld, die ihm noch von dem Gespräch mit Eragon geblieben war.

_Na los. Nun sag schon endlich, dass Eragon Recht hatte und ich den Forderungen der Zwerge nachgeben und an die Zukunft Alagaësias denken sollte. Das ist es doch was du willst, oder nicht?!_

Murtagh sah Dorn trotzig an, doch der Drache ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

_Nein_, antwortete er ruhig und sein Blick ruhte lediglich weiterhin auf Murtagh.

Murtaghs Augen verengten sich.

_Und wieso nicht? _

_Weil ich es nicht zu sagen brauche, du weißt es bereits, _erklärte Dorn geduldig und Murtagh schnaubte abfällig.

_Ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun!_ stellte er unmissverständlich klar und sah Dorn spöttisch an, doch auch davon ließ sich der Drache nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

_Ich weiß, _antwortete er lediglich, und Murtagh wurde unwillkürlich wieder lauter.

_Was soll das ganze dann überhaupt? Was willst du von mir?!_ fragte er aufgebracht. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Dorn ihm diese Weisheiten vortrug und ihn behandelte wie ein trotziges, kleines Kind.

_Gar nichts,_ entgegnete Dorn gelassen, _denn du brauchst mich nicht, um dir etwas klar zu machen, das du schon längst weißt._

Murtagh ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. _Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht vor Orik auf dem Boden knien und darum flehen werde mein Leben behalten zu dürfen. Wo bliebe mein Stolz wenn ich das tun würde? Gerade du als Drache solltest das doch verstehen!_

Dorn sah ihn unentwegt an.

_Das tue ich, aber manchmal muss man seinen Stolz opfern, um einen Sieg erringen zu können._

_Was für ein Sieg sollte das sein?_ fragte Murtagh spöttisch.

Er hatte nicht viel, außer seinem Stolz und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen diesen Stolz nun ebenfalls im Krieg gegen das Imperium zu verlieren. Ohne seinen Stolz wäre er nichts mehr wert.

_Ein Sieg über dich selbst und hoffentlich ein Sieg über Galbatorix und damit ein Sieg für alle, die unter seiner tyrannischen Herrschaft Tag für Tag leiden müssen._

Murtagh schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf. Nun versuchte auch Dorn ihn auf diese Weise zum Einlenken zu bewegen, indem er an sein Mitleid appellierte. Doch Murtagh hatte nicht vor, darauf einzugehen. Er hatte Mitleid mit den Menschen, die unter Galbatorix' Knechtschaft litten, aber er selbst hatte ebenfalls Leid und Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Die Welt hatte ihm nur wenig Freundlichkeit entgegen gebracht und ihn stets spüren lassen wie unbarmherzig das Leben war. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er allein gegen den Rest der Welt kämpfen müssen, um überleben zu können und niemand hatte ihm je dabei geholfen. Niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und er hatte gelernt, dass er nur dann überleben konnte, wenn er genauso erbarmungslos wie das Leben selbst war.

_Die Menschen in diesem Land interessieren mich nicht, _antwortete Murtagh hart und funkelte Dorn kalt an.

Der rote Drache stellte sich mit einer schnellen und fließenden Bewegung, die man einem Wesen von seiner Größer gar nicht zutraute, auf die Beine und senkte seinen Kopf auf Murtaghs Augenhöhe, um ihn mit seinen roten Augen direkt anzusehen.

_Wenn du das glaubst, dann haben wir den Kampf bereits verloren, denn dann bist du nicht anders als Galbatorix._

Murtagh hörte Dorns Worte laut in seinen Gedanken wiederhallen und er konnte nicht anders als zu erkennen, dass der Drache damit Recht hatte. Galbatorix bedeuteten die Menschen in seinem Land rein gar nichts. Er benutzte sie für seine Ziele und schickte sie ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden in den Tod, wenn er sich davon auch nur einen noch so kleinen Vorteil versprach. Das einzige was ihn interessiert war seine Macht aufrecht zu erhalten.

Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Wut. Dorns Worte schmerzten, gerade weil er ihre Wahrheit nicht verleugnen konnte. Er spürte ein vernichtendes Brennen tief in sich, das drohte, alle Mauern, die er selbst während seines Leben aufgebaut hatte, um nichts mehr an sich heranzulassen, nieder zu reißen, und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, eines Tages ohne diese Mauern leben zu können, fürchtete er sich davor, der Welt ohne sie ausgeliefert zu sein. Wenn er es zuließ, dass er Mitleid empfand, dann würde ihn das Leid der Welt in einen Strudel ziehen, aus dem er nie wieder herauskommen würde. Er war nicht so stark, dass er all das auf sich nehmen könnte und er war nicht stark genug, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Dorn spürte was in Murtagh vorging und schmiegte sein Bewusstsein näher an seine Gedanken. Murtagh war nicht länger allein. Die vertraute Berührung linderte den Schmerz und war gleichzeitig ein unglaublich kostbares Versprechen dafür, dass er der Welt nicht länger allein entgegen treten musste.

_Du hasst die Welt und ich verstehe warum du das tust. Die Welt hat dir nie etwas anderes als Hass entgegen gebracht. Doch durch Vergeltung wirst du nie Frieden erfahren._

Murtagh hatte die Augen geschlossen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

_Ich kann nicht._

_Versuch es! Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Murtagh. Du bist das, was das Leben aus dir gemacht hat, aber du hast bereits ein Mal bewiesen, dass du dein Leben selbst in der Hand hast, als sich dein wahrer Name geändert hat. Das war ganz allein deine Entscheidung!_

Murtagh dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er aus tiefstem Entsetzen heraus vor sich selbst zurück geschreckt war. Wie durch einen verzerrten Nebel erinnerten er sich daran, was er an diesem Tag getan hatte und noch immer schockierte es ihn, zu was er, vor lauter Hass auf die Welt, fähig gewesen war. An diesem Tag hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sein Leben verändert hatte und auch wenn ihm das zunächst gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, Dorn hatte es sofort gespürt. Er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater und Galbatorix, und auch wenn er für einen Moment befürchtet hatte, dass es bereits zu spät wäre, hatte er sich mit aller Macht dagegen gesträubt. In diesem Moment hatte er entschieden, dass sein Schicksal ein anderes sein würde und jetzt war es anscheinend an der Zeit den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Noch immer spürte Murtagh Dorns Bewusstsein dicht an seinem eigenen, so nahe, dass er kaum noch unterscheiden konnte, wo seine Gedanken endete und Dorns Gedanken begannen. Er wusste, dass er auf seinem Weg nicht allein sein würde, und dennoch hatte er Angst, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt in die eingeschlagene Richtung zu tun. Er hatte Angst, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen von einem Moment auf den anderen nachgeben würde und er den Halt verlor, den er im Moment noch glaubte zu haben und er zweifelte an sich selbst, dass er die Stärke besaß, jemand zu sein, zu dem die Menschen mit Hoffnung und Vertrauen aufsahen. Niemand hatte ihm je sein Leben anvertraut und Murtagh hatte das auch nie gewollt, denn er hatte immer genug damit zu tun gehabt, selbst am Leben zu bleiben, als dass er auch noch für andere hätte kämpfen können. Doch mit Dorn an seiner Seite und den Kräften, die ihm durch ihre Verbindung geschenkt worden waren, hatte sich das geändert, und nun war es erneut an ihm, zu entscheiden, wie sein Schicksal aussehen würde. Er konnte davor fliehen, wie ein Feigling und weiterhin den Weg des geringsten Wiederstandes gehen, oder aber er konnte sein Schicksal annehmen und sich für all jene einsetzen, denen Unrecht angetan wurde, so wie es ein wahrer Drachenreiter tun würde.

Murtagh hob seinen Blick und sah Dorn an und der Drache spürte die Veränderung in Murtaghs Gedanken genauso, wie er den neuen und entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

_Danke,_ sagte Murtagh leise und berührte mit seiner flachen Hand die warmen Schuppen in Dorns Gesicht.

_Dafür bin ich da,_ antwortete Dorn ergeben und Murtagh schmunzelte leise, während er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

_Für einen Tritt in den Hintern?_

Dorn brummte leise und stieß ein kleines Rauchwölkchen aus. _Dafür auch_, antwortete er spöttisch, doch es war in keinster Weise beleidigend gemeint.

Murtagh grinste verhalten, während Dorn seinen Kopf wieder nach oben nahm.

_Kannst du Saphira fragen, wo Eragon ist?_ fragte Murtagh einen Moment darauf. _Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass ich es mir noch einmal überlegt habe, und dass wir morgen früh wie geplant abreisen können._

Dorn drehte sich um und legte sich wieder neben Murtaghs Zelt in die langsam untergehende Sonne.

_Frag sie selber, ich bin nicht deine Brieftaube_, entgegnete er mit einem ausgesehnten Gähnen, bevor er sich wie eine Katze zusammenrollte und die Augen schloss.

Murtagh schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er den roten Drachen betrachtete, doch er war ihm nicht wirklich böse. Es war nun einmal Dorns Art die Welt mit ungeschliffenen und sarkastischen Bemerkungen auf Abstand zu halten und Murtagh würde der Letzte sein, der ihm Vorwürfe deswegen machte. Momente wie gerade eben, in denen Dorn ihm einfühlsam und besonnen den rechten Weg wies, kamen weit weniger häufig vor, als Augenblicke in denen er ihn mit ein paar barschen Worten dazu brachte über sich selbst nachzudenken. Nichts desto trotz war Dorn sein Gewissen und Murtagh wusste, dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte.

Mit diesem Wissen wandte er sich von dem roten Drachen, der bereits den Anschein machte wieder zu schlafen ab, und machte sich auf den Weg, Eragon zu suchen.

# # #

Die Sonne war bereits vor einiger Zeit hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und das letzte Licht des Tages war beinahe verblasst, als Murtagh Nasuadas Zelt verließ.

Er blieb vor dem erleuchteten Eingang stehen und atmete die kühle Luft tief ein, denn mit den Strahlen der Sonne war auch die Hitze des Tages verschwunden und hatte einen angenehmen und sternenklaren Abend zurückgelassen.

Murtagh warf einen Blick zu den beiden Männern, die Nasuada ihm zusammen mit einem der Kull als Wachen zugeteilt hatte und die ihn, wenn er nicht bei Dorn war, durch das Lager begleiteten. Sie standen etwas abseits des Eingangs und unterhielten sich gedämpft, doch als sie sahen, dass Murtagh Nasuadas Zelt wieder verlassen hatte, stellten sie ihr Gespräch augenblicklich ein und gingen zu ihm hinüber.

Der große Kull Krieger stand auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes in einiger Entfernung zu den beiden Varden und Murtagh sah deutlich die verächtlichen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, als auch er zu Murtagh hinüber ging. Zwar bedachte er selbst den großen Urgal mit nicht anderen Blicken, was daher kam, dass er bereits oft genug gegen die Urgal gekämpft hatte und sie in seinen Augen nichts weiter als unbarmherzige Monster waren. Die beiden Männer machten jedoch keinen Unterschied zwischen Murtagh und dem Kull. Sie warfen ihm dieselben feindseligen Blicke zu und obwohl Murtagh es nicht wollte, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich dem Kull näher fühlte als den beiden Varden.

Am Anfang hatte Murtagh dagegen protestiert, dass ihn ein Kull auf Schritt und Tritt belgeiten sollte, denn die Vorstellung, dass er dieser Kreatur seinen ungeschützten Rücken zudrehen sollte, hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Doch Nasuada hatte darauf bestanden und Eragon hatte ihm gesagt, er solle ein Volk nicht nach den Taten seiner Krieger beurteilen. Anscheinend hatte Eragon bereits Freundschaft mit dieser mordenden Brut geschlossen, etwas dass Murtagh ganz gewiss nicht tun würde. Dennoch hatte er bis jetzt keinen Grund gehabt sich über den Kull zu beschweren. Er nahm seine Aufgabe offenbar sehr ernst und obwohl er noch kein Wort zu Murtagh gesagt hatte, folgte er ihm genauso selbstverständlich durch das Lager wie es die beiden Varden taten nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er Murtagh noch kein einziges Mal mit feindseligen Blicken bedacht oder hinter seinem Rücken über ihn geredet hatte.

Ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob seine Wachen im folgten, machte Murtagh sich auf den Weg durch das Lager zurück zu seinem Zelt. Ein Blick über seine Schulter wäre auch gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn die Männer und der Kull hielten schweigend wie seine Schatten mit ihm Schritt, eine Tatsache an die sich Murtagh mittlerweile bereits gewöhnt hatte.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Dorn hatte Murtagh sich auf die Suche nach Eragon und Saphira gemacht und damit bei Eragons Zelt angefangen. Doch dort hatte er weder Saphira noch Eragon gefunden und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass die beiden zusammen in der Luft auf einem Aufklärungsflug waren. Murtagh vermutete, dass Eragon nach ihrem Gespräch und allem was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, versucht hatte seine Wut auf ihn auf Saphiras Rücken in der Luft zu vergessen. Murtagh konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Er hatte sich unmöglich benommen und das wusste er jetzt, doch seine Angst hatte ihm die Worte in den Mund gelegt. Dennoch war er zuversichtlich, dass ihm Eragon nach einer Entschuldigung vergeben würde, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man hoch oben in den Lüften und mit keinem anderen Geräusch in den Ohren als dem Rauschen des Windes den Grund seiner Wut einfach vergaß.

Da es noch Stunden dauern konnte bis Saphira und Eragon wieder zurück kommen würden, hatte sich Murtagh daraufhin auf den Weg zu Nasuadas Zelt gemacht, um ihr zu sagen, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Eragon hatte ihr bestimmt mitgeteilt, was er auf die Forderungen der Zwerge hin geantwortet hatte und zweifellos würde es sie freuen zu erfahren, dass er es sich noch einmal überlegt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Murtagh damit recht gehabt und nachdem Nasuada ihm ihren Dank ausgesprochen und ihm versichert hatte, Eragon bei seiner Rückkehr zu benachrichtigen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen könnten, hatte Murtagh ihr Zelt wieder verlassen. Nasuada hatte nicht im Mindesten überrascht gewirkt, als er ihr mit einem etwas verlegenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber dennoch mit selbstsicherer Stimme eröffnet hatte, dass er nun doch bereit war den Schwur abzulegen, den die Zwerge von ihm forderten. Die Anführerin der Varden wirkte beinahe so, als habe sie nur darauf gewartet, dass Murtagh zu ihr kommen und ihr sagen würde, dass er seine Entscheidung nach seinem Gespräch mit Eragon noch einmal überdacht hatte. Murtagh fragte sich wie sie das hatte wissen können, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, dass sie es nicht gewusst haben konnte und schrieb ihre Ahnung ihrer guten Menschenkenntnis zu. Das bedeutete dann aber, dass sie ihn besser kannte als er sich selbst.

Murtagh schob diesen Gedanken wieder von sich, nicht ohne vorher zu Schmunzeln. Er war noch keine hundert Meter von Nasuadas Zelt entfernt, als er in der Dunkelheit zwischen den schwach erleuchteten Zelten glaubte einen schwarzen Schatten an einer der Zeltwände gesehen zu haben und unvermittelt stehen blieb. Er versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen und lauschte für einen Moment angestrengt, doch er hörte kein Geräusch, das nicht in die Stille der Nacht gehört hätte.

Gerade kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sich diesen Schatten wohl nur eingebildet hatte und wollte schon weiter gehen, doch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt gemacht hatte, hörte er hinter sich mit einem Mal zwei dumpfe Geräusche. Murtagh drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung um und sah die beiden Varden mit dem Gesicht nach unten reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Der Kull, der hinter den beiden gestanden hatte, knurrte wütend und zog alarmiert eine schimmernde Axt aus seinem Gürtel, doch bevor Murtagh dazu kommen konnte, ebenfalls nach seinem Schwert zu greifen, erhielt er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und taumelte. Seine Finger glitten kraftlos vom Zar'rocs Griff und er sah das Blitzen des Dolches nicht einmal; er spürte nur den Schmerz, als die Waffe in seinen Bauch gestoßen wurde. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, war ein leises Zischen direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„Verräter!"

tbc.


	8. Wer andere erkennt, ist gelehrt

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Wer andere erkennt, ist gelehrt. Wer sich selbst erkennt, ist weise.**

**.-°8°-.**

Das erste das Murtagh wahrnahm als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren seine Kopfschmerzen, die seine Gedanken mit einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz lahm legten, und während er die Augen fester zusammenkniff, fasste er sich mit einer Hand an die Schläfe und stöhnte leise.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Schmerz von einer Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf ausging und als er sich bewegte um diese Stelle zu erreichte, bemerkte er, dass er auf einem halbwegs weichen Untergrund lag. Seine Fingerspitzen ertasteten vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf und berührte eine Kruste in seinen Haare, die er im nächsten Moment als getrocknetes Blut erkannte. Schlagartig kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und der Angriff kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Mit einem Ruck setzte Murtagh sich auf und öffnete die Augen, während die Hand von seinem Kopf zu seinem Bauch zuckte, um dort nach der Wunde zu suchen, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Doch seine Finger berührten nur die nackte Haut, die sich unversehrt über seine Bauchmuskeln spannte und als sein Blick dorthin wanderte, entdeckte er zwischen getrockneten Blut lediglich eine dünne, kaum sichtbare Narbe.

Er spürte im selben Moment wie sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Oberarm legte und als er aufsah, blickte er in Nasuadas Gesicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Murtagh. Du bist in Sicherheit", sagte sie beruhigend und als Murtagh sich umsah, stellte er fest, das er sich in Nasuadas Zelt befand. Die Anspannung, die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, fiel wieder von ihm ab. Er lag auf einem Feldbett, das wie er vermutete Nasuada gehörte, und neben der Anführerin der Varden waren noch Eragon, Arya und der Elf mit dem schwarzen Fell, von dem Murtagh mittlerweile wusste, das er Blödhgarm hieß, im Zelt.

„Was ist passiert?"

_Du wurdest beinahe umgebracht, das ist passiert!_ antwortete Dorn in seinen Gedanken aufgebracht und seine Worte hallten schmerzhaft laut in Murtaghs Kopf wieder. Er hob seine Hand erneut und legte sie wieder an seine Schläfe.

_Nicht so laut_, bat er mürrisch, doch Dorn schnaubte abfällig und Murtagh spürte wie er ohne Rücksicht auf Murtaghs Kopfschmerzen seine Erinnerungen an den Angriff betrachtete.

_Und so etwas nennt sich Drachenreiter, _meinte er verächtlich. _Du hast deine Angreifer nicht einmal gesehen! Warum, verflucht nochmal, kann man dich eigentlich nicht alleine lassen?!_

Murtagh verzichtete darauf Dorn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er es immerhin gewesen war, der es vorgezogen hatte weiterhin in der untergehenden Sonne zu liegen und sich die letzten Strahlen auf den Bauch scheinen zu lassen, anstatt ihn auf seiner Suche nach Eragon zu begleiten. Zum einen wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu mutmaßen was gewesen wäre wenn, und zum anderen erkannte er Dorns wütende Anschuldigungen als das, was sie waren: Dorn hatte Angst um ihn gehabt und jetzt da er außer Lebensgefahr war, schlug seine grenzenlose Erleichterung in Ärger über dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit um, da er nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihn vor diesem Angriff zu bewahren.

_Wo bist du?_

Dorn zeigte ihm ein Bild von dem hell erleuchteten Eingang zu Nasuadas Zelt. _Die Öffnung ist zu klein_, fügte er verärgert hinzu und Murtagh musste leise Schmunzeln. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Nasuada zu, die soeben begann ihm zu berichten was geschehen war.

„Du bist angegriffen worden kurz nachdem du mein Zelt verlassen hast. Wie vermuten, dass es sich bei den Angreifern und Mitglieder der Schwarzen Hand handelt, die in Galbatorix' Auftrag versuchen sollten dich zu töten, was ihnen auch beinahe gelungen wäre", sagte Nasuada grimmig und Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, aber er hatte gedacht, dass sich die Schergen des falschen Königs noch etwas Zeit lassen würden, bis sie das erste Mal versuchten ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Der Dolch, den man dir in den Buch gestoßen hat, war mit einem Zauber vergiftet", informierte ihn Eragon. „Es war ziemlich kompliziert die Vergiftung aufzuhalten und die Wunde zu heilen. Du hast es Blödhgarm zu verdanken, dass du überhaupt noch lebst."

Murtaghs Blick wanderte zu dem Elf mit dem schwarzen Fell, der ihn mit seinen sonderbaren Augen durchdringend ansah. Der Elf hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, obwohl er seinem Volk ihren letzten Drachenreiter genommen hatte. Doch nun waren sie Verbündete.

„Danke", sagte Murtagh ernst und der Elf neigte seinen Kopf zu so etwas wie einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern, Murtagh?", wollte Nasuada wissen, doch Murtagh schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„An nicht viel. Ich bin stehen geblieben, als ich dachte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben und im nächsten Moment hörte ich bereits wie die beiden Varden hinter mir zu Boden gegangen sind. Als ich mich umgedrehte, habe ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und den Dolch in den Bauch gerammt bekommen. Kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe, zischte mir jemand _Verräter_ ins Ohr, aber gesehen habe ich niemanden."

„Würdest du die Stimme wiedererkennen?", fragte Eragon, doch Murtagh zuckte nur wage mit den Schultern.

„Kann sein, ich weiß es nicht."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und Murtagh fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, die ihm strähnig vor die Augen hingen. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass ihm noch niemand gesagt hatte, was mit seinen Wachen passiert war.

„Was ist mit den beiden Männern und dem Kull?"

„Tomin und Harrid, die beiden Varden, sind tot. Sie wurden mit einem Zauber ermordet", antwortete Nasuada. „Der Kull hat es geschafft seinerseits einen der Angreifer zu töten, die anderen sind geflohen, als man ihm zu Hilfe kam. Er ist schwer verletzt worden, aber er wird es schaffen."

Murtagh nickte schweigend. Dieser Kull hatte sein Leben riskiert um ihn zu retten, obwohl er nicht den geringsten Grund dazu hatte. Beinahe jeder in diesem Lager, ihn eingeschlossen, betrachtete die Urgal als Bestien und er selbst hatte bereits viele Kull und Urgal getötet und dennoch hatte sich dieser Kull an das Bündnis mit den Varden gehalten und ihn mit seinem Leben gegen die Angreifer verteidigt.

„Aufgrund dieses Vorfalles habe ich beschlossen, dass du von nun an genau wie Eragon auch von je drei der Elfenmagier begleitet wirst. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen, dass die Schwarze Hand mit einem erneuten Angriff womöglich Erfolg hat", entschied Nasuada nachdrücklich und Murtagh nickte zum Zeichen, dass er damit einverstanden war. Etwas anderes blieb ihm auch kaum übrig.

Nun würden es also die Elfen übernehmen dafür zu sorgen, dass es niemandem gelang ihn umzubringen und obwohl einer dieser Elfen gerade sein Leben gerettet hatte, gefiel es Murtagh in etwa genauso wenig ihnen den Rücken zuzudrehen wie dem Kull, bei dem er zuvor dazu gezwungen gewesen war. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas weniger. Die Urgal waren Krieger und besaßen ein vergleichsweise einfaches Gemüt, doch bei den Elfen wusste man nie was man zu erwarten hatte. Sie waren sehr schwer einzuschätzen und Murtagh hatte keinerlei Übung darin.

_Du bist selbst Schuld daran_, belehrte ihn Dorn unbarmherzig. _Wenn du besser aufgepasst hättest, wäre es nie dazu gekommen, dass man dich von hinten überwältigt und beinahe umbringt._

Murtagh biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, doch seine Wut galt nicht Dorn sondern vielmehr sich selbst. Dorn hatte Recht und Murtagh blieb ihm aus genau diesem Grund eine Antwort schuldig. Er war mit seinen Gedanken derart abgelenkt gewesen, dass es ihm entgangen war wie sich in der Dunkelheit gleich mehrere Angreifer an ihn und seine Wachen angeschlichen hatten, und als seine menschlichen Sinne die Gefahr bemerkt hatten, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Er war ein schöner Drachenreiter, wenn er es seinen Feinden so leicht machte sich selbst und damit auch Dorn umzubringen. Murtagh schnaubte leise, bevor er versuchte diesen Gedanken von sich zu schieben, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Eragon schien zu bemerken was in ihm vorging und als er das Wort an Murtagh richtete, verfluchte dieser sich dafür, dass man seine Gedanken scheinbar mühelos von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Das waren Mitglieder der Schwarzen Hand, Murtagh, darauf trainiert im Verborgenen zu operieren und genau diese Art von Aufträgen auszuführen. Du hättest genauso wenig etwas gegen sie ausrichten können wie ich."

Murtagh funkelte Eragon wütend an und stand dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, bei der Nasuada sich ebenfalls erhob und ihre Arme nach Murtagh ausstreckte, um ihn gegebenenfalls stützen zu können, wenn diese abrupte Bewegung ihn überfordert hätte. Doch Murtagh stand sicher auf seinen Füßen und bis auf den pochenden Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf protestierte sein Körper nicht dagegen, dass er so plötzlich aufgestanden war.

„Hör auf damit!", zischte Murtagh leise. „Du weißt verdammt genau, dass das nicht stimmt, also spar dir das! Zwei Männer sind tot, weil ich nicht aufmerksam genug war. Versuch nicht mir diese Schuld zu nehmen, denn es steht dir nicht zu."

Eragon antwortete nicht, als Murtagh ihn noch für einen Moment durchdringend ansah und ihn damit mehr als verständlich davor warnte, ihm zu wiedersprechen.

Dann wandte Murtagh sich ab und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch das Zelt schweifen. Er fand sein Hemd und sein ledernes Wams blutbefleckt auf dem Boden liegen und durchquerte das Zelt um beides aufzuheben. Die Riemen, die mit stabilen, silbernen Schnallen an der Vorderseite seines Wams' als Verschluss dienten, waren mit einem Messer aufgeschnitten worden, vermutlich als man es ihm nach dem Angriff ausgezogen hatte. An der Stelle, an der der vergiftete Dolch das Leder durchstoßen hatte, war ebenfalls ein langer Schlitz zu sehen, der mit teilweise getrocknetem Blut verkrustet war. Murtagh knüllte beides zusammen und spürte wie seine Finger Stellen berührten an denen sein Blut noch immer nicht getrocknet war, bevor er nach seinem Gürtel mit Zar'roc daran griff.

Er wollte das Zelt gerade verlassen, als Nasuadas Stimme ihn zurückhielt.

„Ich halte es für besser die Abreise morgen früh zu verschieben, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist", schlug sie mit besorgter Stimme vor, doch Murtagh schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, wir werden wie geplant aufbrechen. Es geht mir gut und außerdem ist Dorn derjenigen, den die weite Reise anstrengen wird, ich habe nichts weiter zu tun als auf seinem Rücken zu sitzen und zu warten bis wir bei den Zwergen ankommen."

Nasuada sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an, bevor sie sich seinem Urteil beugte und ihre Zustimmung gab. Eragon sah währenddessen von ihr zu Murtagh, den er schließlich fragend anblickte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Murtagh überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue, doch Nasuada schüttelte in einer selbstverständlichen Geste den Kopf.

„Nein, das wollte ich dir überlassen."

Murtagh lächelte kaum merklich und wandte sich dann an Eragon. „Wir werden morgen früh nach Tronjheim aufbrechen wo ich vor Orik und allen Zwergen mein Leben erbitten und meinen Schwur ablegen werde alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um Galbatorix zu vernichten und den Zwergen und somit allen Völkern in Alagaësia Frieden zu bringen."

Eragon sah ihn einen langen Moment lediglich an, bevor er ein einziges Wort an Murtagh richtete.

„Warum?"

„Weil du Recht hattest. Mit allem was du gesagt hast."

Es fiel Murtagh überraschenderweise nicht schwer diese Worte auszusprechen und somit vor Eragon einzugestehen, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war. Mit der Erkenntnis dieses Unrechtes war das Gefühl der Wut verschwunden.

Eragon sah ihn an und das erste Mal seit Murtagh das Lager der Varden betreten hatte, konnte er seinem Halbbruder in die Augen sehen, denn zum ersten Mal erkannte er in ihnen kein Anzeichen von Ablehnung oder gar Hass und dieser Blick war mehr Wert, als alle Worte, die sie bisher miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Schließlich nickte Eragon kaum merklich und Murtagh verließ daraufhin das Zelt um sich das Blut, das immer noch an seinem Körper klebte, herunter zu waschen.

tbc.


	9. Arroganz

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Arroganz ist die Kunst, auf seine eigene Dummheit stolz zu sein.**

**.-°9°-.**

Die Sonne hatte den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel über dem Lager der Varden bereits erhellt, obwohl sie selbst noch hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Solange die Sonnenstrahlen nur als schmales Band aus geschmolzenem Feuer in der Ferne zu erkennen waren, war es zwischen den Zelten der Varden noch angenehm kühl, doch das würde sich schon in wenigen Stunden ändern.

Eragon schloss gerade den Riemen der letzten Tasche, die an Saphiras Sattel befestigt war, und überprüfte noch einmal ob der Verschluss auch während des Fluges nicht aufgehen würde, bevor er über Saphiras Bauch wieder nach unten kletterte. Die meisten seiner Sachen inklusive seiner Rüstung würde er bei den Varden lassen, denn er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie in Tronjheim in einen Kampf verwickelt würden, zumindest keinen bei dem Eragon Zeit gehabt hätte vorher seine Rüstung anzulegen. Er konnte sich ohne weiteres in den schillerndsten Farben ausmalen welche Art Empfang sich die meisten Zwerge für Murtagh und Dorn wünschen würden, und wenn Eragon daran dachte wie er bei Oriks Wahl zum König von den Mitglieder des Az Sweldn rak Anhûin angegriffen worden war, dann machte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen, ob Orik in der Lage sein würde Murtaghs Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Andererseits hatten sie selbst es ja nicht einmal geschafft einen Angriff der Schwarzen Hand abzuwenden und das mitten im Lager der Varden. Eragon beschloss Murtagh nicht von der Seite zu weichen und damit von vorne herein das Risiko eines unüberlegten Racheaktes einzelner zu bannen, und den ohnehin instabilen Frieden nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Als Eragon wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und Saphira gerade den Kopf drehte, um zu inspizieren ob er tatsächlich alles vernünftig gesichert hatte, hörte Eragon wie jemand seinen Namen rief und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Trianna, die in einiger Entfernung zu Saphira auf ihn wartete.

_Geh ruhig, ich denke, es passt alles_, sagte Saphira, die ihr Flügel ein wenig angehoben hatte und sich probeweise bewegte, um die Verteilung ihres Gepäcks zu überprüfen.

Eragon drehte sich daraufhin um und ging zu Trianna hinüber, die ihn mit einem Lächeln begrüßte, während sie sich eine Strähne ihrer langen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht stricht, die der sanfte Wind entführt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Eragon. Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte sie und Eragon nickte. Er hatte noch gestern Abend einen Boten zu ihr geschickt, um ihr mitteilen zu lassen, dass er sie vor seiner Abreise noch einmal sehen wollte.

„Ja, es geht um den Angriff auf Murtagh gestern Abend. Ich möchte, dass du und die Du Vrangr Gata zusammen mit den Magiern der Elfen während meiner Abwesenheit verstärkt nach den Mitgliedern der Schwarzen Hand sucht. Ich hätte es selbst getan, aber ich muss Murtagh nach Farthen Dûr begleiten, deshalb will ich, dass ihr das übernehmt. Findet diejenigen, die versucht haben Murtagh umzubringen."

Trianna nickte entschlossen. „Wir werden unser Bestes geben, Eragon. Das verspreche ich dir. Bei deiner Rückkehr werden wir die Angreifer ausfindig gemacht haben."

Eragon bedankte sich bei ihr und sah ihr nach, als sie über die Wiese zu den Zelten zurückging. Er war zuversichtlich, dass es der Du Vrangr Gata zusammen mit den Elfenmagiern gelingen würde, einige der Mitglieder der Schwarzen Hand, die sich immer noch im Lager der Varden befanden, zu enttarnen und somit weitere Attentate zu verhindern. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass es einer von Tirannas Magiern sein würde, der den entscheidenden Hinweis lieferte, doch man konnte nie wissen. Niemand von der Du Vrangr Gata konnte es auch nur im Entferntesten mit den Magiern der Elfen aufnehmen, aber dennoch hatten Blödhgarm und Eragon entschieden, dass die Du Vrangr Gata bei der Suche nach Murtaghs Angreifern helfen sollten. Und selbst falls es nicht gelingen sollte Mitglieder der Schwarzen Hand gefangen zu nehmen, so würde man sie doch bestenfalls ein wenig aufschrecken und ihnen weitere Vorhaben deutlich erschweren.

Als Eragon sich umdrehte, um zu Saphira zurück zu gehen, erschien ein Schatten am Himmel und als er nach oben sah, erblickte er Dorn, der einen Moment darauf neben Saphira landete und die Flügel an seinen Körper anlegte. Auf seinem Rücken saß Murtagh und ein Blick genügte Eragon um festzustellen, dass Murtagh das Wams trug, das die Elfen ihm geschenkt hatten. Eragon wusste jedoch, dass er es nur deshalb trug, weil sein ledernes Wams bei dem Angriff der Schwarzen Hand am Abend zuvor beschädigt worden war und ihm daher keine andere Wahl blieb.

Sie hatten vereinbart bei Sonnenaufgang aufzubrechen und als Eragon einen Blick zu Murtagh warf, der Aufrecht in Dorns Sattel saß, fiel es ihm beinahe nicht schwer zu vergessen, dass er noch vor nicht einmal zehn Stunden fast gestorben wäre. Doch nur beinahe. Als sie Murtagh gefunden hatten, hatte er bereits viel Blut verloren gehabt und der ganze Boden um ihn herum war bereits mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit getränkt gewesen. Eragon erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran wie der Schreck über diesen Anblick seine Gedanken gelähmt hatte. Blödhgarm, der sofort zur Stelle gewesen war, hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und nach ein paar gemurmelten Zauber festgestellt, dass der Dolch, mit dem man Murtagh verletzt hatte, vergiftet gewesen war. Danach hatten sie Murtagh in Nasuadas Zelt gebracht und Eragon hatte Blödhgarm und Arya dabei geholfen Murtaghs Leben zu retten, doch alles was er dabei getan hatte, war ihnen seine Energie und die von Saphira zu überlassen. Er hatte schon einige Schlachten geschlagen und dabei Männer gesehen, die weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen davongetragen hatten als Murtagh, und dennoch war er kaum in der Lage gewesen seinen rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dass es dabei mehrere Minuten lang so ausgesehen hatte, als ob Murtagh nicht überleben würde, hatte es nicht besser gemacht.

Eragon schüttelte die Gedanken an die letzte Nacht entschieden ab. Er und Murtagh hatten eine Menge zusammen durchgestanden, da war es ganz natürlich, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht", meinte Eragon spöttisch als er Dorn und Murtagh erreicht hatte, doch ein Grinsen stahl sich dabei auf sein Gesicht.

Murtagh nickte übertrieben höflich. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Wer war das gerade eben?"

„Das war Trianna, die Anführerin der Du Vrangr Gate, der Magiekundigen der Varden", antwortete Eragon und Murtagh zog nach dieser Erklärung die Brauen zusammen.

„Du Vrangr Gata?", fragte er ungläubig. „Aber das ist…"

„Falsch herum, ja ich weiß", entgegnete Eragon mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Murtagh schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und obwohl er sich eines Kommentars darüber enthielt, wusste Eragon genau was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er selbst fand es ebenfalls unglaublich wie allein schon dieser Name die Unwissenheit der Magier, die sich hinter ihm verbargen, zur Schau stellte. In der alten Sprache müsste es genau anders herum heißen.

Murtagh ließ seinen Blick schließlich ungeduldig über Saphira wandern. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er gespannt. „Dorn kann es kaum erwarten in die Luft zu kommen."

Eragon schnaubte leise, nickte jedoch, während er wieder auf Saphiras Rücken kletterte und die Schlaufen an seinen Beinen festzurrte.

_Auf einmal kann es ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis er in Tronjheim ankommen wird_, sagte er zu Saphira, doch er konnte spüren wie sie unter ihren strahlend blauen Schuppen genauso wir Dorn ihre Muskel in freudiger Erwartung anspannte und nur noch darauf wartete, bis Eragon ihr gestatten würde loszufliegen.

Er seufzte leise. Es war nun einmal für einen Drachen kaum auszuhalten den Großteil der Tage auf dem harten Boden zu verbringen und die paar Runden, die sie als Aufklärungsflüge um das Lager drehten, reichten nicht einmal annähernd um die Flügel richtig auszustrecken. Doch leider ging es nun einmal nicht anders.

„Dann los", entschied Eragon und Saphira hob mit einem gewaltigen Satz vom Boden ab, um sich in die Luft zu schwingen.

Die beiden Drachen nahmen dieselbe Formation ein wie bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Flug. Saphira flog voraus und Dorn hielt sich in ihrem linken Flügel. Eragon verzichtete darauf die beiden ein wenig einzubremsen, da sich das Lager unter ihm allzu schnell entfernte und es ein weiter Flug bis nach Tronjheim war, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde und so sparte er sich den Atem und verfolgte stattdessen seinen letzten Gedanken.

_Ich frage mich, was es wohl gewesen ist, dass ihn seine Meinung hat ändern lassen._

_Dorn hat mit ihm geredet_, antwortete Saphira, während sie mit schnellen Flügelschlägen mühelos über das Land unter ihnen dahinglitt.

_Ich habe auch mit ihm geredet und das hat rein gar nichts gebracht_, entgegnete Eragon eine Spur beleidigt und Saphira lächelte in Gedanken leise.

_Dorn ist sein Gewissen, genauso wie ich deines bin. _

Eragon schürzte die Lippen während er darüber nachdachte.

_Mag sein_, erwiderte er nachdenklich. _Aber ich traue ihm nicht_.

_Wem? _fragte Saphira überrascht und auch darüber musste Eragon erst einmal einen Moment lang nachdenken, doch schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er diese Frage nicht eindeutig beantworten konnte.

_Beiden._

_Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du sie für Verräter hältst und dass du glaubst sie würden immer noch für Galbatorix arbeiten?_ fragte Saphira aufgebracht und Eragon konnte das Entsetzen deutlich in ihren Gedanken hören.

So hatte er das jedoch gar nicht gemeint. _Nein, natürlich nicht. Und das weißt du auch_, versicherte er Saphira Zähne knirschend und es verärgerte ihn, dass sie überhaupt auf so eine Idee gekommen war.

_Warum traust du ihnen dann nicht?_

Eragon zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eine gute Frage. Er wusste selbstverständlich, dass Murtagh keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu Galbatorix hatte, und dass er die Varden nie absichtlich verraten würde, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich etwas in ihm dagegen wehrte Murtagh zu vertrauen. Warum das so war, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

_Ich weiß es nicht, _gab er zu. _Vielleicht weil sie uns immer noch nicht gesagt haben was geschehen ist, als sich ihre wahren Namen geändert haben. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht so einfach ist._

Saphira schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor sie antwortete_. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist._

Das hatte Eragon nicht erwartet und er blickte überrascht auf die blauen Schuppen an Saphiras Kopf.

_Woher?_

_Dorn hat es mir erzählt_, gestand Saphira und Eragon schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

_Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?_

_Weil ich versprochen habe, es dir nicht zu sagen. Wenn du es wissen willst, dann musst du Murtagh selbst fragen._

Eragon klappte seinen Mund wieder zu. Langsam aber sicher fing es an ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass Saphira Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, denn das war bei weitem nicht das erst Mal, an dem sie gewisse Dinge einfach für sich behielt ohne ihm auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen. Allmählich fragte er sich, was sie noch alles vor ihm geheim hielt.

_Und du glaubst wirklich, dass er mir eine Antwort geben wird? _fragte er abfällig und er spürte wie Saphira ein wenig wütend wurde und ihre Flügelschläge unwillkürlich schneller wurden.

_Ja, das glaube ich,_ antwortete sie entschieden. _Und Dorn glaubt das ebenfalls. Murtagh ist nicht dein Feind Eragon, also hör auf ihn als solchen zu sehen._

Eragon verzog das Gesicht, als Saphira ihn behandelte wie ein kleines Kind. Zwar wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte, aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht sonderlich, dass sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen musste. Murtagh war nicht mehr sein Feind und darüber war Eragon mehr als glücklich, aber er konnte nun einmal nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich permanent fragte wie sie es geschafft hatten aus Galbatorix' Gefangenschaft zu entkommen und warum sie noch niemandem - außer Saphira so wie es aussah - davon erzählt hatten. Er musste beinahe annehmen, dass dieser Umstand etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Misstrauen zwang ihn dazu. Dennoch nahm er sich vor, Murtagh bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bieten würde, danach zu fragen wie sich ihre wahren Namen geändert hatten, und als er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fiel ihm noch etwas anderes auf.

Ein mutwilliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

_Es scheint ja einiges zu geben was du mit Dorn zu bereden hast_, stellte er unschuldig fest, doch Saphira wurde angesichts des Tonfalles in seinen Gedanken bereits misstrauisch.

_Was willst du damit sagen? Ich unterhalte mich eben mit ihm, na und?_

_Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, Saphira, _meinte Eragon gnadenlos und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter.

_Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst,_ antwortete Saphira knapp, doch Eragon hatte nicht vor es ihr so einfach zu machen.

_Er gefällt dir._

_Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!_ verteidigte sich Saphira augenblicklich, doch sie tat es eine Spur zu heftig, als dass Eragon ihr das glauben könnte.

_Natürlich, _erwiderte belustigt.

_Nur weil ich ab und zu mit ihm rede heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er mir gefällt! Er ist eben der einzige Drache mit dem ich überhaupt reden kann. Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?_

Eragon schmunzelte leise, als er ihm klar wurde, dass Saphira es nicht zugeben, sondern es nur umso heftiger abstreiten würde, je länger er sie bedrängte, und da ihr Flug noch ziemlich lang sein würde und er nicht die ganze Zeit damit zubringen wollte schweigend Löcher in die Luft zu starren, entschied er sich dazu sie nicht weiter zu bedrängen.

_Ich weiß auch nicht,_ antwortete er unbestimmt. _War nur so eine Ahnung._

_Nun, da irrst du dich ganz gewaltig_, stellte Saphira klar und schwieg dann einen Moment, bevor sie weiter sprach. _Er ist nett, aber das war es auch schon._

Eragon gestattete sich ein noch breiteres Lächeln, doch er ließ das Thema ruhen, denn Saphira hatte sich bereits selbst verraten und er ließ seinen Blick stattdessen über das weite Land unter ihnen schweifen, das rasend schnell dahinflog.

tbc.


	10. Es sind die Entscheidungen

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen,**** die zeigen wer wir sind.**

**.-°10°-.**

Die Sonne war schon seit einiger Zeit hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und hinter ihnen kroch bereits die Schwärze der Nacht am Himmel entlang, als Eragon und Murtagh beschlossen ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Sie hatten bereits den See Tüdosten erreicht und das Wasser unter der spiegelglatten Oberfläche glänzte im schwindenden Licht beinahe schwarz, als sie am Ufer des Sees landeten.

Sie waren den ganzen Tag lang ohne Unterbrechung in der Luft gewesen und hatten dem weiten Land unter ihnen dabei zugesehen wie es sich ein um das andere Mal verändert hatte. Zuerst waren sie dem Verlauf des Jiet Stromes in Süd-östlicher Richtung gefolgt, bevor sie die Grenze zu Surda passiert und von dort aus ihren Weg nach Osten fortgesetzt hatten. Saphira und Dorn waren bemerkenswert schnell gewesen, doch das änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie mindestens noch weitere zwei Tage brauchen würden, bis sie Farthen Dûr erreichten. Zwar hatten beide Drachen ihren Reitern versichert, dass sie die Nacht über ebenfalls in der Luft bleiben könnten, doch Eragon wollte nicht, dass sie sich vollkommen verausgabten, da man auf einer so weiten Reise nie wissen konnte, wofür man seine Kräfte noch brauchen würde. Murtagh hatte keine Lust gehabt im Sattel zu schlafen, auch wenn Dorn ihm mit einem spöttischen Grinsen versichert hatte, dass er ihn selbstverständlich fangen würde, falls er hinunterfallen sollte, und so hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt ihr Lager am Ufer des Sees aufzuschlagen.

Der Tüdosten See befand sich zwar auf dem Boden des Imperiums, aber wer die Grenze zu Surda passieren wollte, musste das entweder schwimmend tun, oder aber die Brennende Steppe oder den Silberwald durchqueren und diese Mühen würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach niemand auf sich nehmen. Der Silberwald war ehemals von den Elfen bewohntes Gebiet und die Menschen scheuten den Wald aus diesem Grund und selbst von Ufer des Sees aus konnte man den fahlen giftigen Dunst sehen, der von der Brennenden Steppe her unaufhörlich gen Himmel stieg.

Die nächste Stadt, Petrøvya, befand sich noch einige Meilen östliche von ihnen und Eragon und Murtagh waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie am anderen Ufer des Sees wohl kaum Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden. Obwohl die kleine Stadt zu Surda und nicht zum Imperium gehörte, zogen sie es dennoch vor möglichst bedeckt zu bleiben.

_Wenn der Wind es morgen gut mit uns meint, könnten wir bis zur Dämmerung den See des Bärenzahn Flusses erreichen_, meinte Saphira zuversichtlich und entzündete mit einer kleinen Flamme das trockene Holz, das Eragon inmitten einiger Steine aufgeschlichtet hatte, bevor er selbst dazu kam es mit einem Zauber zu tun.

Eragon hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als das Holz auf einmal zu brennen begann, zuckte dann jedoch gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

_Danke,_ erwiderte er und Saphira riss ein großes Stück Fleisch von der Keule eines Hirsches ab und schlang es hinunter, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

_Kein Problem. Bist du sicher, dass ihr davon -_ sie warf einen angewiderten Blick auf die Beeren und Wurzeln, die Eragon und Murtagh in einem Stück Rinde gesammelt hatte und einen halben Laib Brot - _satt werdet?_

Eragon schmunzelte leise. _Ja, ganz sicher._

_Wenn du meinst_, antwortete Saphira skeptisch, doch sie fragte kein zweites Mal und riss stattdessen demonstrativ ein weiteres Stück von ihrer Beute ab.

Dorn lag mit einem Tier, das einen Wildschwein nicht unähnlich war, auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers hinter Murtagh, der sich gerade auf den Boden zu Eragon setzte, und Eragon schoss der Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass das Tier oder derjenige der versuchen sollte Murtagh und ihm während der Nacht zu nahe zu kommen entweder ziemlich dämlich oder ziemlich Lebensmüden sein musste, angesichts der beiden Drachen, die hinter ihnen lagen.

Murtagh stellte eine frisch gefüllte Wasserflasche neben sich und Eragon ins Gras, bevor er nach dem Laib Brot griff, ihn in der Mitte durchbrach und die andere Hälfte wieder auf das Stück Rinde legte. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und lehnte sich entspannt gegen einen großen Stein in seinem Rücken.

Eragon lächelte leise, als er ihn dabei beobachtete und Murtagh nahm ihm seine nächsten Worte buchstäblich aus dem Mund.

„Wenn wir hier so sitzen, könnte man meinen, dass es immer noch so ist wie früher."

Damit hatte er Recht und Eragon hatte noch vor einen Moment genau dasselbe gedacht, doch als Murtagh es aussprach, wurde Eragon bewusste, dass es genau das nicht war. Es war viel Zeit vergangen in der sie das Leben gezwungen hatte Dinge zu tun, die alles verändert hatten. Einem flüchtigen Blick mochte diese Szene stand halten, aber bereits bei der zweiten Betrachtung des Feuers, das kleine Funken in die Nacht stob und der beiden Männer, die trotz aller ihrer Unterschiede die gleiche Mutter gehabt hatten, zerbrach die vermeidliche Idylle in tausend kleine Splitter, die Eragon mit ihren spitzen Kanten in die Seele schnitten. Ein Blick zu Murtagh sagte ihm, dass auch er sich dieser Splitter sehr wohl bewusste war, genauso wie der Tatsache, dass es nie wieder so sein konnte wie früher.

„Alles hat sich verändert", sagte Eragon dumpf und Murtagh nickte kaum merklich, während seine Augen in die züngelnden Flammen starrten.

Hinter ihnen hörte man wie einige Knochen des Hirsches, den Saphira erlegt hatte, unter ihren kräftigen Zähnen knackend brachen, als sie das Fleisch von ihnen riss, doch weder Murtagh noch Eragon nahmen es bewusst wahr. Sie beide waren gefangen in dem Augenblick und in dem Wunsch, sie wären in der Lage die Zeit zurück zu drehen, der sie verband wie nichts zuvor es bis jetzt vermocht hatte.

Auch Eragon hatte seinen Blick ins Feuer gerichtet und er spürte die Hitze auf seinem Gesicht, während die Flammen das trockene Holz mit knisternden Geräuschen verschlangen und beständig immer höher loderten. Er hatte die Welt um sich herum vergessen und die Worte, die ihm seit er Murtagh auf Dorns Rücken liegend in der Luft über dem Lager der Varden gesehen hatte, durch den Kopf gingen, brachen vorsichtig aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ich dich eines Tages umbringen müsste und ein Teil von mir wollte das sogar und will es immer noch."

Murtagh hatte Mühe gehabt die leisen Worte zu verstehen, doch als sie ihn erreichten, hob er den Kopf und sah Eragon von der Seite her im Schein des Feuers an. Sein Halbbruder starrte vollkommen abwesend in die Flammen, die Hände locker um seine Knie geschlungen und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ging Murtagh unheimlich nahe. Er sah den Hass und das Verlangen aber auch die Verwirrung und das Entsetzen, die dieser Wunsch in Eragon hinterließen und er konnte nicht sagen welche dieser Emotionen dabei war die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Murtaghs Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, als er seine nächste Frage stellte.

„Hättest du es getan?"

Ein langer Moment verging, bevor Eragon den Kopf hob Murtagh mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck direkt in die Augen sah.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das jetzt nicht mehr herausfinden müssen", antwortete er statt einer eindeutigen Erwiderung, denn das hier war viel komplizierter, als dass man diese Frage mit einem Nein oder einem Ja beantworten könnte.

Er wusste nicht was er getan hätte. Er wusste nicht wozu er unter bestimmten Umständen in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er wusste nur eines: dass er unendlich froh war, dass diese Umstände nun nie eintreten würden. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Murtagh immer noch tot sehen für die Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte, doch dieser Teil verlor zunehmend an Macht über ihn. Wenn er jetzt in Murtaghs Gesicht sah, dann drängte in ihm nicht mehr der unbändige Wunsch an die Überfläche ihn für Oromis' Tod leiden zu sehen. Ein anderes Gefühl schob sich zusehendes über diesen Wunsch und Eragon glaubte, dass es Mitleid war, das er empfand. Er konnte sehen wie Murtagh von seinem Hass auf die Welt langsam aufgefressen wurde und seit er begonnen hatte diesen Hass nicht länger gegen die Welt und die Menschen um ihn herum zu richten, richtete er ihn gegen sich selbst. Er bereute seine Taten und er hasste sich für das was er getan hatte, und obwohl Eragon Mitleid mit ihm hatte, fühlte er auch eine gewisse Genugtuung.

Schließlich wandte Murtagh seinen Blick ab und starrte wieder in die Flammen, bevor er leise zu sprechen begann.

„Es tut mir Leid, Eragon. Als ich gegen Oromis und Glaedr gekämpft hatte, da war ich voller Hass auf sie. Ich habe sie gehasst, weil sie dir und Saphira geholfen haben und mir und Dorn nicht. Und weil sie nicht versucht haben uns aus Galbatorix' Knechtschaft zu befreien. Aber als Galbatorix mir dann befohlen hat sie zu töten, da… da konnte ich es auf einmal nicht mehr. Ich habe mich Galbatorix widersetzt, aber er hat es nicht zugelassen und meinen Körper übernommen."

Murtagh schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was damals in den Wolken über Gil'ead passiert war. Dann sah er auf und begegnete Eragons Blick.

„Kennst du das Gefühl wenn sich jemand deines Körpers bemächtigt? Wenn du zu einem Zuschauer in deiner eigenen Haut wirst ohne die Möglichkeit Einfluss auf deine Tate zu nehmen?"

Eragon nickte schweigend. Als Rhönun durch ihn das Schwert gefertigt hatte, hatte sie genau das getan, doch sie hatte diese Macht über seinen Körper nicht missbraucht und Eragon hätte sie jederzeit wieder aus seinen Gedanken verbannen können. Murtagh hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht gehabt und er konnte sich vorstellen was für eine grauenvolle Erfahrung es besonders für jemanden wie Murtagh, der seinen Gedanken stets mit eisernen Mauern umgeben hatte, gewesen sein musste.

„Es war das Schrecklisten was ich je in meinem Leben erfahren habe. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber Galbatorix ist zu mächtig. Er hat Oromis getötet, aber ich bin es gewesen, der das Schwert gehalten hat. Ich werde den Ausdruck in Oromis' Augen niemals vergessen als die Klinge sein Herz durchbohrte. Er hat mich angesehen und… er hatte Mitleid mit mir. Er wusste, dass ich nicht freiwillig gehandelt habe und er hat mir vergeben, obwohl er wusste, dass er sterben würde."

Eragon konnte nichts weiter tun als Murtaghs Worten schweigend zuzuhören, und selbst wenn es etwas gegeben hätte, dass er antworten wollte, der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass er es gekonnt hätte. Er konnte Oromis' Gesicht beinahe vor sich sehen und er wusste instinktiv, dass Murtagh ihn nicht belog. Der Elf hätte ihm vergeben, das wusste er und Eragon wusste auch, dass er Murtagh ebenfalls vergeben musste, und dass er nun, nach diesen Worten dazu in der Lage war.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte er kaum hörbar und seine Stimm war rau, so als habe er sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt.

Murtagh sah ihn an und obwohl deutlich zu sehen war, dass er diese Absolution nicht gewollt hatte, so war er doch unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Danke, Eragon", erwiderte er, bevor er seinen Blick wieder in die Flammen richtete.

Eragon tat es ihm gleich und beobachtete eine Zeit lang schweigend wie das trockene Holz in den Flammen knisterte und sich glühend rot färbte, während es vom Feuer langsam verzehrt wurde. Um sie herum legte sich die Schwärze der Nacht wie ein samtener Mantel über das Ufer des Sees und überzog alles mit einer lautlosen Stille.

Murtagh schwieg ebenfalls, doch er hatte endlich mit Eragon geredet, was wahrscheinlich einzig und allein der Tatasche zuzuschreiben war, dass Eragon zum ersten Mal bereit gewesen war ihm zuzuhören, ohne dass Wut und Hass seine Gedanken vernebelten. Er konnte spüren, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, und auch wenn er nicht wusste was es war, so hoffte er doch, dass es nicht wieder verschwinden würde.

Auch Eragon wollte nicht länger gegen Murtagh kämpfen und er wusste, dass Murtagh genauso empfand. Er wollte diesen kostbaren Moment in dem es nichts zwischen ihnen gab außer der Wahrheit, die ihm flackernden Schein des Feuer ihr unverfälschtes Antlitz zeigte, für immer aufrecht erhalten, doch gerade weil er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte, hielt er seine nächsten Worte nicht zurück, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort, die Murtagh ihm aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach geben würde, hören wollte.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem Oromis tot war?", fragte er leise und hielt seinen Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet, als er die unumstößliche Wahrheit zum ersten Mal frei von Hass auf denjenigen, der das Schwert gehalten hatte, aussprach. Alles was blieb war eine unbändige Trauer über den Tod seines Meisters, die umso schwerer zu ertragen war, da sie nicht mehr von dem Gefühl nach Rache überlagert wurde.

Murtagh starrte unentwegt in die Flamme, als er zu sprechen begann und seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass er meilenweit von dem knisternden Feuer am Ufer des Tüdosten entfernt war.

„Galbatorix hat meinen Geist wieder frei gegeben und mir befohlen nach Urû'baen zurück zu kehren. Er hat uns einfach dort zurückgelassen. Dorn war nach dem Kampf mit Glaedr schwer verletzt und es hätte mich beinahe das Leben gekostet, als ich versucht habe ihn zu heilen. Die Eldunarí waren allesamt erschöpft und wird brauchten beinahe vier Tage bis wir Urû'baen erreichten. Eine Zeit lang dachte ich wir würden es nicht schaffen. Als wir zurückkamen hat Galbatorix Dorn geheilt, aber es war bereits zu spät um seine Schwanzspitze wieder neu wachsen zu lassen. Galbatorix war nach Oromis' Tod immer noch vollkommen euphorisch und hat davon abgesehen mich für meinen Ungehorsam zu bestrafen. Stattdessen hat er mich mit Lob überschüttet. Mir ist beinahe schlecht geworden."

Eragon konnte sich nur bedingt vorstellen wie es für Murtagh gewesen sein musste für einen Mord beglückwünscht zu werden, den er nicht hatte begehen wollen und wie schwer die Schuld noch immer auf seinen Schultern lastete. Geblendet durch seinen Hass und sein Verlangen nach Rache hat er nicht gesehen, das Murtagh unter dieser Schuld bereits größeres Leid erdulden musste, als er ihm je hätte zufügen können.

Nach einem Moment der Stille sprach Murtagh weiter, ohne dass Eragon ihn erneut dazu hätte auffordern zu müssen. Die Worte kamen einfach aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er sie hätte zurückhalten können.

„Ich hab mich danach vollkommen zurückgezogen und kaum ein Wort mit jemandem geredet, nicht einmal mit Dorn. Ich wollte alleine sein, obwohl ich die Stille kaum ertragen habe."

Murtaghs Blick war unentwegt in die Flammen gerichtet und obwohl die glühenden Holzscheite genau vor seinen Augen im Feuer knisterten, sah er sie nicht, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr im hier und jetzt. Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und Eragon hatte Mühe seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Es war an einem Nachmittag. Der Himmel war mit grauen Wolken bedeckt und es hat geregnet. Ich war in meinem Zimmer über einem Buch gesessen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Es war Anija, eine der Dienerinnen. Sie wollte mir nur etwas zu Essen bringen. Das Geräusch hat mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und ich bin zusammengefahren. Mit einem Mal war ich so wütend, dass sie mich gestört hatte. Ich habe sie angeschrieen wie sie es wagen kann einfach so herein zu platzen. Sie hat angefangen sich zu entschuldigen, aber ich habe ihr überhaupt nicht zugehört. Ich war so unglaublich wütend. Und dann - dann hab ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen und es nach ihr geworfen."

Eragons Kopf ruckte hoch und er starrte Murtagh voller Entsetzen an.

„Du hast was?!"

Er konnte kaum glauben was er eben gehört hatte und nur sehr langsam wurde ihm bewusste, was das für Murtagh bedeutet haben musste, falls er überhaupt in der Lage war das zu begreifen.

Murtagh spürte Eragons Blick auf sich und als er den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen, blickte er Eragon direkt in die Augen.

„Ich hab mein Schwert nach ihr geworfen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Eragon? Ich habe Zar'roc nach ihr geworfen!"

Murtaghs Gesicht glich einer schmerzverzerrten Maske aus unvorstellbaren Qualen und unsagbarer Schuld und Eragon war nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Er starrte Murtagh lediglich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an, während ihm langsam bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete. Murtagh hatte aus blankem Zorn heraus, der noch dazu vollkommen ungerechtfertigt gewesen war, ein Schwert nach seiner Dienerin geworden. Doch damit nicht genug. Es war nicht irgendein Schwert gewesen, das er durch die Luft geschleudert hatte, sondern es war Zar'rocs blutrote Klinge gewesen, die er nach dieser Dienerin geworfen hatte, so wie Morzan einst genau dieses Schwert nach ihm selbst geworfen hatte.

Eragon erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich in die lange Narbe, die Murtagh nach dieser Laune seines unberechenbaren Vaters davon getragen hatte und er konnte sich Murtaghs eigenes Entsetzen kaum vorstellen, als ihm klar geworden sein musste, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch er war nicht in der Lage diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn ein fürchterlicher Verdacht keimte in Eragon auf und seine Stimme klang atemlos vor Entsetzen, als er Murtagh seine Frage stellte.

„Hast du sie getroffen?"

Murtagh schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen den Kopf.

Eragon atmete hörbar aus und er konnte Murtaghs Erleichterung spüren, als wäre es seine eigene. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellten was gewesen wäre, wenn er diese Dienerin tatsächlich getroffen hätte.

„Zar'roc hat sie verfehlt. Sie hat das Tablett fallen lassen und ist aus dem Zimmer gestürzt und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als einfach nur dazustehen und meine Hände anzustarren", sagte Murtagh leise und seine Blick war wieder zu den Flammen gewandert, als er gesprochen hatte, doch dann hob er den Kopf wieder und sah Eragon durchdringend an.

„Verdammt Eragon! Ich hab Zar'roc nach ihr geworfen!!"

Murtagh schrie die letzten Worte voller Verzweiflung aus sich heraus und sie hallten in der Stille der Nacht erschreckend laut wieder. Das Grauen und das Entsetzen über seine eigene Tat standen ihm nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Eragon wünschte sich, dass er in der Lage wäre irgendetwas zu tun um ihm die Qualen, die ihn innerlich auffraßen, zu nehmen. Doch er wusste nicht wie er das anstellen sollte, und so blieb er einfach sitzen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die lodernden Flammen, weil er es nicht mehr ertrug Murtagh in die Augen zu sehen.

Er hatte sich gefragt was es gewesen war, das Murtaghs wahren Namen geändert hatte und er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass irgendeine Erkenntnis so mächtig sein konnte, dass sie in der Lage war das ganze Wesen eines Menschen zu verändern. Jetzt konnte er es. Er konnte sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen, was Murtagh durchgemacht haben musste, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er wie sein grausamer Vater es einst getan hatte, Zar'roc nach einem anderen Menschen geworfen hatte, vollkommen Grundlos, nur aus einem Gefühl blanken Hasses auf die Welt heraus. Alles in ihm hatte sich gegen diesen Vergleich gewährt. Er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater es geworden war nachdem er sich Galbatorix angeschlossen hatte, und die Erkenntnis, dass es dafür vielleicht schon zu spät sein könnte, hatte ihn so sehr erschüttert, dass er voller Entsetzen und Abscheu vor sich selbst zurück geschreckt war. In diesem Moment hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen und aus dieser Entscheidung heraus hatte sich sein wahrer Name geändert.

„Du bist nicht wie dein Vater, Murtagh", sagte Eragon sanft und er legte alle seine Überzeugung in diese Worte, doch Murtagh hob den Kopf und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, das bist du nicht!", erwiderte Eragon entschieden. „Morzan hat sich Galbatorix aus freien Stücken angeschlossen, du wurdest dazu gezwungen. Und du hast dich dazu entschieden, dass du nicht so werden willst wie er und diese Entscheidung hat dir die Freiheit geschenkt. Nur weil er dein Vater ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du so sein musst wie er!"

Murtagh starrte Eragon einen langen Moment an und Verzweiflung legte sich über seine Züge.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er leise und Eragon spürte seine Unsicherheit und seine Angst davor, dass er nicht wusste wozu er womöglich noch in der Lage sein könnte. Er hatte bereits sein Schwert nach einem Menschen geworfen, obwohl er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass er dazu fähig sein würde und er fürchtete sich zutiefst davor, wozu er noch fähig sein könnte ohne es zu wissen.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich dich kenne. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Murtagh. Das Leben hat dir übel mitgespielt, aber du hast nicht aufgehört zu kämpfen. Du hast nicht aufgegeben und du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Das ist das einzige was zählt."

Eragon blickte Murtagh entschlossen an und nach einem langen Augenblick schloss Murtagh die Augen und nickte schwach.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er leise, aber seine Stimme hatte einen festeren Klang angenommen als zuvor, und als er wieder aufblickte, sah Eragon in seinen Augen neuen Mut funkeln.

„Ich werde es nicht noch einmal vergessen", versicherte er ihm und Eragon nickte zufrieden.

Während er nach der anderen Hälfte des Brotlaibes griff und seinen Blick wieder auf die knisternden Flammen des Lagerfeuers richtete, wusste er, dass noch längst nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, doch die Zeit hatte bereits begonnen ihre Wunden zu heilen und er tat sich nach diesem Gespräch weitaus leichter damit Murtagh zu verstehen, als das zuvor der Fall gewesen war.

tbc.


	11. Achte auf deine Worte

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Achte auf deine Worte, sie sind der Anfang deiner Taten.**

**.-°11°-.**

Der starke Wind, der seit dem Morgengrauen aus Westen blies, schwächte auch gegen Abend hin nicht ab, und erwies sich weiterhin als ebenso günstiger Rückenwind für Saphira und Dorn wie er es bereits den ganzen Tag lang getan hatte. Seit sie vom Ufer der Tüdosten Sees aufgebrochen waren, hatte er die beiden Drachen über das weite Land getragen und Saphira hatte kaum mehr als ein Mal alle fünf Minuten mit den Flügeln schlagen müssen und hatte dennoch nicht an Höhe verloren.

Die Sonne hatte hoch am Himmel gestanden, als sie gegen Mittag die Berge des Beor Gebirges erreicht hatten, nachdem die weißen Gipfel der steinernen Riesen schon seit dem ersten Licht des Tages am Horizont zu sehen gewesen waren.

Obwohl sich Eragon nicht zum ersten Mal im Beor Gebirge befand, war er wie jedes Mal zuvor fasziniert von den mächtigen Bergen, deren Gipfel bedeckt mit Schnee so hoch in den Himmel ragten, dass man ihre Spitzen kam noch sehen konnte. Er war sein Leben lang nur die Berge des Buckels gewöhnt gewesen, doch gegen die felsigen Monster des Beor Gebirges wirkte sie wie kleine Spielzeug Hügel, die in die Landschaft gestellt worden waren um sie nicht vollkommen eben und flach aussehen zu lassen. Und wieder konnte Eragon zwischen den Bäumen, die am Fuße der Berge wuchsen, allerhand seltsame Tiere ausmachen, die allesamt riesig waren, genauso wie die Berge in denen sie lebten.

Der strenge Westwind vertrieb endgültig die letzte Wärme, die sich in der Luft während ihres Fluges gehalten hatte, und als sie in die Berge geflogen waren, war es zunehmend kälter geworden, sodass Eragon und Murtagh schließlich einige Zauber über sich gelegt hatten um nicht zu sehr frieren zu müssen.

Auch als Saphira und Dorn in den Tälern zwischen den Bergen hindurch flogen, legte sich der Wind nicht und ganz wie Saphira es vorausgesagt hatte, erreichten sie dank den günstigen Windes mit der Dämmerung des zweiten Tages ihrer Reise den kleinen See, der den Bärenzahnfluss auf seinem Weg durch das Gebirge speiste.

_Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten weiterfliegen. Wenn der Wind nicht abschwächt, sind wir in ein paar Stunden schon in Tronjheim_, verkündete Saphira zuversichtlich und machte einen weiteren, mächtigen Flügelschlag, bevor sie sich wieder von dem Wind unter ihren Schwingen tragen ließ.

Eragon nickte nachdenklich, während ihm der Wind in den Ohren rauschte und seine Haare zerzauste, wie er es schon den ganzen Tag über unaufhörlich tat. Er hatte es aufgegeben sich mit den Fingern durch die dunkelblonden Strähnen zu kämmen, da der Wind sie ohnehin immer wieder aufs Neue entführte. Bereits nach wenigen Stunden ihres Fluges hatte er sich vorgenommen seine Haare entweder sofort nach ihrer Landung abzuschneiden, oder aber sie mit einem kleinen Zauber noch ein wenig länger wachsen zu lassen und sie dann zusammenzubinden, um sie nicht ständig im Gesicht zu haben. Er hatte zwar langen Haaren bei einem Mann nie etwas abgewinnen können, doch nach seiner körperlichen Veränderung fand er, dass es ihm stehen würde. Saphira teilte diese Meinung überraschenderweise.

Eigentlich hätte Eragon aus mehreren Gründen eine Landung vorgezogen, doch er musste zugeben, dass er mit der Aussicht in wenigen Stunden in Tronjheim zu sein und den Rest der Nacht in einem Bett anstatt auf dem Boden zu verbringen, durchaus noch ein wenig länger im Sattel sitzen konnte, obwohl ihm trotz des Zaubers kalt war und er sich von dem langen Sitzen im Sattel kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Bevor er jedoch dazu kam zu antworten, meldete sich Dorn zu Wort.

_Ja, und wenn er es nicht tut, werden wir Farthen Dûr nicht vor Morgen Nachmittag erreichen,_ gab er mürrisch zu bedenken, während er an Saphiras rechtem Flügel dahinflog.

Er hatte Murtaghs Erinnerungen an den Weg nach Farthen Dûr mit ihrer derzeitigen Position verglichen und Eragon wusste, dass diese Schätzung zutraf. Als sie das letzte Mal auf diesem Weg zu den Varden gereist waren, hatten sie sich auf der anderen Seite der Ebene befunden, die sich nun scheinbar endlos vor ihnen erstreckte und sie würden allein die Hälfte der noch verbleibenden Flugzeit benötigen um dieses breite Tal zu durchqueren.

_Sollte das der Fall sein, können wir immer noch zwischendrin Landen, falls du es nicht bis nach Farthen Dûr schaffen solltest,_ gab Saphira mehr als großzügig zurück, doch der spitze Unterton in ihren Worten war nicht zu überhören.

Dorn schnaubte, doch es klang eher amüsiert als ungehalten und sein Tonfall war genauso übertrieben liebreizend wie der von Saphira es gewesen war.

_Ich versichere dir, ich könnte noch tagelang weiterfliegen ohne auch nur im Entferntesten müde zu werden. Ich habe dabei nur an dich gedacht._

_Wie liebenswürdig, aber auch vollkommen unnötig. Wenn hier jemand vor Erschöpfung wie ein Stein vom Himmel fällt, dann werde das nicht ich sein,_ antwortete Saphira schnippisch und Eragon konnte nicht anders als über diesen kleinen Streit den Kopf zu schütteln.

Als er dabei Murtaghs Blick begegnete, der ihn wissend ansah, musste er unweigerlich leise Schmunzeln. So ging das mit den beiden nämlich schon den ganzen Tag, und obwohl es mehr als albern war, was die beiden Drachen da taten, war es doch auch überaus erheiternd ihnen dabei zuzuhören. Murtagh ging es anscheinend nicht anders und Eragon fiel nur eines dazu ein: was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Er wagte es jedoch nicht diesen Gedanken laut zu denken, denn er wusste, dass Saphira ihm dann mit Sicherheit den Kopf abreißen würde, einmal vorausgesetzt, dass Dorn ihn nicht zuerst erwischte. Der rote Drache mochte ihn nicht sonderlich und er machte daraus auch keinen Hehl.

Die Stille zwischen Dorn und Saphira hielt sich nur für wenige Minuten, in denen beide ein paar Mal öfter als notwendig mit den Flügeln schlugen um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass sie keineswegs erschöpft waren, doch dann ging ihre Streiterei auch schon weiter. Eragon schloss die Augen und versuchte das Gespräch auszublenden, auch wenn das alles andere als einfach war.

# # #

Die funkelnden Sterne am schwarzen Nachthimmel sagten Eragon, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, als Saphira und Dorn am Kies bedeckten Ufer des kleinen Sees Kóstha-mérna landeten, der bis auf ein schmales Ufer an beiden Seite das gesamte Tal ausfüllte. Die Wassermassen, die über die felsige Klippe hinunter stürzten, verursachten eine beständige Geräuschkulisse, als sie auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Sees trafen und das Wasser dort aufschäumen ließen.

Nachdem Eragon mit steifen Gliedern aus dem Sattel gestiegen und von Spahiras Rücken gesprungen war, blieb er für einen Moment bewegungslos neben Saphira stehen und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Obwohl es um ihn herum tiefste Nacht war und nur der Mond sein blasses Licht auf die ruhelose Oberfläche des Sees warf, erhellte Eragons Erinnerung das Ende des Tales und den Wasserfall, neben dem sich der Eingang in den Berg befand, in strahlendem Sonnenschein. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich und Murtagh wie sie das erste Mal hier gewesen waren, verfolgt und in die Enge getrieben von einem Trupp Kull, die sie nun ihre Verbündeten nannten.

Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, dass er damals auch Orik das erste Mal getroffen hatte, nachdem der Zwerg ihn aus dem See gezogen und ihn davor bewahrt hatte im eiskalten Wasser zu ertrinken. So vieles hatte sich seit diesen ersten Tagen seiner Reise verändert und obwohl Eragon sich noch daran erinnerte, dass er einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt hatte, bevor er endlich zu den Varden gelangt war, so betrachtete er seine Ankunft in Farthen Dûr rückblickend doch als den Anfang einer Reise, von der er noch immer nicht sagen konnte, wohin sie letzten Endes führen würde.

Auch Murtagh war von Dorns Rücken gesprungen und nachdem er sich mit einer Grimasse vorsichtig gestreckt hatte, ging er zu Eragon hinüber. Er stellte sich neben ihn und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls über den schwarzen See wandern.

„Dieses Mal gehen wir gleich auf die rechte Seite", sagte er in die Stille der Nacht und als Eragon den Kopf drehte, begegnete er Murtaghs breitem Grinsen, das er selbst in der Dunkelheit bestens erkennen konnte.

Eragon konnte nicht anders, obwohl er Murtagh böse anfunkelten wollte, musste er ebenfalls grinsen. Es war seine eigene Schuld gewesen, dass Orik ihn damals hatte retten müssen. Hätte er sich Aryas Erinnerung sorgfältiger angesehen, dann wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen und dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst. Er hatte damals einen Fehler gemacht, aber es war nur einer von vielen gewesen, die noch gefolgt waren und die noch folgen sollten.

„Ja, das sollten wir", erwiderte Eragon, bevor er mit einem weiteren Schmunzeln den Kopf schüttelte. Murtagh hatte seinen Kommentar nicht ernst gemeint, das wusste er. Es war nun einmal Murtaghs Art alles aus einem zynischen Blickwinkel heraus zu betrachten. In dieser Beziehung waren sich er und Dorn ziemlich ähnlich.

Eragon setzte sich in Bewegung und Murtagh folgte ihm auf die rechte Seite des Sees, wo sie am schmalen Ufer des Kóstha-mérna dicht am Wasser entlang gingen bis sie die steil Felswand neben dem Wasserfall erreichten. Dorn und Saphira folgten ihnen mit etwas Abstand und beträchtlich vorsichtiger, da zwischen den Wänden des Berges und dem schwarzen Wasser nur sehr wenig Platz war. Eragon blieb vor der Felswand stehen und ließ seinen Blick über den kahlen Stein wandern, von dem er wusste, dass sich dahinter der Eingang nach Farthen Dûr befand.

„Aí Shur'tugal un Fricai gata vanta unin Farthen Dûr." (Ein Drachenreiter und Freund begehrt Einlass nach Fathen Dûr.)

Eragons Worte hallten an dem Fels wider, doch das Tosen des Wasserfalls schluckte seinen lauten Ruf mit Leichtigkeit. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass man ihn dennoch gehört hatte, denn zum einen wurden sie erwartet, auch wenn sie Farthen Dûr nun eher erreicht hatten als geplant, und zum anderen hatten die Wachen, die sich hinter den beinahe unsichtbaren Schießscharten im Stein versteckten, sie mit Sicherheit bereits gesehen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur einen Moment bis sich die beiden mächtigen Steintore mit einem lauten Rumpeln, das eher fühlbar als hörbar war, langsam öffneten und den Blick auf einen breiten, fast dreißig Fuß hohen Tunnel freigaben, der mitten ins Bergmassiv führte. Eine Reihe der flammenlosen Laternen, die ihr Licht bis auf den See hinaus warfen, erhellten den Gang.

In der Mitte des Tunnels stand ein Zwerg mit einem kurzen, rötlichen Bart, und wegen seiner geringen Körpergröße wirkte er unwillkürlich ein wenig verloren. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wartete bis Eragon und Murtagh ihn erreicht hatten. Den beiden Drachen, die ihren Reitern langsam folgten, warf er wachsame Blicke zu, doch er blieb aufrecht stehen, als Saphira und Dorn auf ihn zukamen. Eragon erkannte das Wappen des Dûrgrimst Ingeitum auf seinem Helm.

„Sei mir gegrüßt, Argetlam", sagte der Zwerg mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. Er sprach mit erstaunlich wenig Akzent und schien ihre Sprache sehr gut zu beherrschen. „Mein Name ist Thjodrörir. Ihr erreicht uns eher, als wir es erwartet hatten. Wir haben erst gegen Morgen mit eurer Ankunft gerechnet."

„Der Wind meinte es gut mit uns", erklärte Eragon knapp, dem keineswegs entgangen war, dass der Zwerg lediglich ihn begrüßt hatte und Murtagh mit Nichtachtung strafte. Dem entsprechend kühl war Eragons Tonfall als er Thjodrörir antwortete.

Der Zwerg ließ sich von Eragons steifer Höflichkeit jedoch keineswegs beeindrucken und nickte ergeben. „Natürlich. Ich freue mich, dass eure Reise gut verlaufen ist. Folgt mir, bitte."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Thjodrörir um und schritt den Gang entlang. Eragon warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Murtagh, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene neben ihm stand, während der Zwerg Eragon begrüßt und ihn behandelt hatte als wäre er überhaupt nicht da. Eragon konnte erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise verantwortlich für das Verhalten des Zwerges und er schämte sich dafür, dass er Murtagh einfach so wie Luft behandelt hatte. Vielleicht kam es daher, dass Thjodrörir zum selben Clan gehörte wie er und es seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre ihn für diese Unhöflichkeit zu Recht zu weisen. Dennoch tat er es nicht, sondern sah Murtagh lediglich kurz entschuldigend an und folgte dem Zwerg dann in den Tunnel.

Thjodrörir führte sie in einen gewölbten Gang zu ihrer Rechten, während sich hinter ihnen die Felstore lautstark wieder schlossen wobei der Boden unter ihren Füßen merklich erzitterte.

„König Orik bat mich euch zu ihm zu bringen sobald ihr in Farthen Dûr eintrefft. Hier entlang."

Er schlug nun den Weg zu seiner Linken ein und Eragon konnte sich vage daran erinnern, diesem Tunnel schon einmal gefolgt zu sein. Wohin er jedoch führte war Eragon nicht in Erinnerung geblieben.

„Es ist schon spät. Wir wollen König Orik nicht stören. Am besten wir fliegen zum Drachenhort hinauf und du kannst uns in der Früh zu ihm bringen", entgegnete Eragon, doch kaum, dass er geendet hatte, widersprach ihm der Zwerg bereits.

„Nein, ich soll euch sofort nach eurer Ankunft hier zu ihm bringen. Ihr werdet ihn ganz gewisse nicht stören. Um diese Zeit befindet er sich für gewöhnlich noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Eragon nickte. Zwar ging es ihm weniger darum Orik nicht zu stören, sondern vielmehr sich selbst nach der langen Reise endlich ausruhen zu können, aber er wollte dem Zwerg keine Schwierigkeiten machen, indem er ihn dazu brachte, gegen einen Befehl seines Königs zu verstoßen.

„In Ordnung, dann bring uns zu ihm."

Thjodrörir antwortete ihm mit einer erneuten Verbeugung, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und Eragon und Murtagh die gewölbten Tunnel entlang führte. Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde, bis sie die prächtigen, schwarzen Tore erreichten, die in den Vulkankrater von Farthen Dûr führten und Eragon taten bereits nach kurzer Zeit dir Füße weh, obwohl er den ganzen Tag nichts weiter getan hatte, als in Saphrias Sattel zu sitzen.

Sie durchquerten den Krater, der beinahe gänzlich im Dunkeln lag und nur am Rand des Weges von kleinen Laternen erhellt wurde ohne dabei einem einzigen Zwerg zu begegnen. Schließlich erreichten sie den glänzend weißen Stadtberg, der von farbigen Laternen in den zahllosen, runden Fenstern, die kunstvoll in den Fels gemeißelt waren, erhellt wurde. Das massive Holzportal, das den Eingang nach Tronjheim darstellte und von zwei goldenen Greifenstatuen flankiert wurde, öffnete sich, als sie sich ihm näherten, nachdem unsichtbare Ketten die gewaltigen Holzbalken in die Höhe zogen. Sie durchquerten die große, kunstvolle Halle mit den prächtigen, geknüpften Wandteppichen, die heldenhafte Schlachtszenen darstellten und Eragon sah wie Murtagh den Kopf reckte, um sich die vier Stockwerke hohe Halle anzusehen. Ein staunender Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und Eragon konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er selbst war jedes Mal wieder wenn er den Stadtberg betrat schwer beeindruckt von den prächtigen Verzierungen und der überragenden Baukunst der Zwerge.

Thjodrörir führte sie die lange Halle entlang, bis sie die große, kreisrunde Kammer erreichten, die sich genau unter dem Gipfel von Farthen Dûr befand und sich mit zunehmender Höhe nach oben hin verjüngte. Ringsum in den Wänden stiegen Reihen von Torbögen auf - eine Reihe für jeden der zahllosen Ebenen des Stadtberges - und auf dem Boden, der aus poliertem Karneol bestand, war das Symbol des Dûrgrimst Ingeitum eingemeißelt. Über ihnen in etwa einer Meile Höhe hing der strahlende Sternsaphir Isidar Mithrim, den Saphira bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in der Stad der Zwerge wieder zusammengefügt hatte und der nun so wunderschön und kunstvoll wie zuvor einen rötlich Schimmer auf alles warf, was sich unter ihm befand.

Von der zentralen Kammer des Stadtberges aus, wandten sie sich nach links und folgten einer Halle gesäumt mit hohen Säulen aus rotem Marmor, bis Thjodrörir nach rechts in einen hohen Gang einbog, in dem eine breite Treppe nach oben auf das nächste Stockwerk des Stadtberges führte. Am Ende der Treppe nahmen sie den Gang zu ihrer linken und Eragon konnte durch die runden Torbögen nach unten in den runden Saal sehen. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Saphira und Dorn in den höheren Etagen des Stadtberges Probleme bekommen könnten, doch die Zwerge hatten jede Halle und jede Treppe in solch beeindruckender Größe erbaut, dass die beiden Dachen ihren Reitern ohne Probleme folgen konnten. Nach etwa hundert Fuß blieb Thjodrörir vor einer polierten, hölzernen Doppeltür stehen, vor der zwei Zwerge mit Breitäxten Wache hielten. Der Zwerg drehte sich zu Eragon und Murtagh um.

„Es tut mir leid, aber eure Drachen werden hier warten müssen."

Eragon nickte, doch es gefiel ihm gar nicht wie der Zwerg Saphira und Dorn behandelte. Die Zwerge hatten nie besonders viel mit Drachen zu tun gehabt, da sie nicht Teil des Zaubers waren, der Elfen, Menschen und Drachen umgab, doch allmählich sollte es bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen sein, dass Saphira und Dorn genauso intelligent waren wie jeder Zwerg.

„In Ordnung. Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du etwas zu Dorn und Saphira zu sagen hast, dann richte das Wort an sie. Sie besitzen dieselbe Intelligenz wie wir, das solltest du niemals vergessen."

Thjodrörir sah Eragon für einen Moment ausdruckslos an, doch dann verbeugte er sich abermals, dieses mal jedoch in Richtung der beiden Drachen

„Verzeiht mir Saphira und Dorn. Es war nicht meine Absicht euch zu beleidigen."

_Natürlich nicht_, antwortete Saphira, doch es klang nicht so als würde sie den Worten des Zwerges Glauben schenken, was Eragon nebenbei bemerkt auch nicht tat.

_Ich kann diesen Kerl nicht leide_n, sagte er zu Saphira und nahm sich vor, später mit Orik zu reden. Es gab einen Unterschied zwischen kühler Höflichkeit und vorsätzlicher Taktlosigkeit und bis dieser Zwerg das gelernt hatte, sollte er Eragon besser nicht noch einmal unter die Augen kommen.

Thjodrörir drehte sich wieder um und gab einem der Wachen ein Zeichen, der daraufhin mit der stumpfen Seite seiner Axt gegen die Tür schlug, bevor der andere Wächter die beiden Türflügel nach außen aufzog und den Blick auf ein geräumiges Studierzimmer frei gab. An den Wänden standen hohe Bücherregale, die bis unter die Decke mit dicken Büchern in schweren Ledereinbänden und zahllosen Papierrollen gefüllt waren. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein ausladender Schreibtisch aus poliertem Holz, hinter dem das Wappen das Dûrgrimst Ingeitum zu sehen war und hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Orik. Sein Helm lag auf der Tischplatte zwischen mehreren Schriftrollen von denen er gerade dabei gewesen war eine eingehender zu studieren, als er den Kopf hob. In der anderen Hand hielt er seine Pfeife, die er genauso wie die Schriftrolle auf den Tisch legte, als er seine Besucher erblickte.

Thjodrörir trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum, bevor er wieder stehen blieb und sich tief verbeugte. „Mein König, Eragon und Murtagh sind früher als erwartet hier eingetroffen."

Oriks Züge erhellten sich, als er sich erhob und dann um den großen Schreibtisch herum ging. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er sich freute Eragon und Murtagh zu sehen.

„Danke Thjodrörir, du kannst gehen."

Der Zwerg verbeugte sich erneut, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Eragon ließ seinen Blick derweilen über Orik gleiten und er konnte nicht umhin die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zu bemerken. Vermutlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er bis spät in die Nacht in seine Aufgaben als Herrscher vertieft war.

„Mein König", sagte Eragon ehrerbietend und neigte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er das keinesfalls tun musste, aber er tat es dennoch, denn Orik war nun einmal nicht nur sein Freund sondern auch sein König und er würde ihn mit gebührendem Respekt behandeln.

Orik wartete bis Eragon den Kopf wieder gehoben hatte, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus und er ging einige Schritte auf Eragon zu, um ihr zu umarmen wie einen Bruder.

„Eragon, es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen", sagte er herzlich und klopfte Eragon dabei auf den Rücken.

„Es freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Orik", antwortete Eragon mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Nachdem Orik sich von Eragon gelöst hatte, wandte er sich an Murtagh und sah ihn abwartend an. Murtagh zögerte jedoch keine Sekunde als er den Kopf ebenfalls zu einer knappen Verbeugung neigte.

„König Orik", sagte er respektvoll, doch sein Tonfall war verhältnismäßig kühl.

„Murtagh", erwiderte Orik höflich. „Ich darf dich und Dorn in Tronjheim willkommen heißen."

Murtagh nickte knapp. „Ich danke Euch."

Eragon verfolgte die Begrüßung zwischen Orik und Murtagh, die zwar bedacht höflich verlief, doch keinesfalls die Abneigung der beiden verbergen konnte. Eragon wünschte sich, dass es etwas gäbe, das er tun könnte, um dieses auf ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit reduzierte Verhalten ein wenig zu verbessern, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Vielleicht würde die offene Demütigung, der Murtagh zugestimmt hatte, den Zwergen helfen ihn nicht länger als Bedrohung zu sehen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Nur die Zeit würde in der Lage sein das zu beantworten.

Eragon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Orik das Wort wieder an ihn richtete. Der Zwerg hatte einladend die Arme ausgebreitet und blickte Eragon aufmerksam an.

„Ihr seid gewisse hungrig, nicht wahr? Ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter euch. Ich werde einen der Köche bitten uns noch ein Mahl zuzubereiten. Ich könnte ebenfalls noch eine Kleinigkeit vertragen. Kommt."

„Wir sind in der Tat hungrig und wir begleiten dich gerne", versicherte ihm Eragon mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Das letzte Mal, das er etwas gegessen hatte, war am vorherigen Abend gewesen, als sie am Tüdosten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.

Orik nickte entschlossen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal um und holte seine Pfeife, die er zuvor auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte, bevor er zusammen mit Eragon und Murtagh den Raum verließ. Draußen vor der Tür begrüßte Orik zuerst höflich Dorn, bevor er vor Saphira trat und den Kopf neigte.

„Ich grüße dich Schimmerschuppe. Das Volk der Zwerge ist dir zu unsagbar großem Dank verpflichtet. Erst heute Morgen als ich durch die runde Halle ging, habe ich die Schönheit Isidar Mithrims bewundert, die dank dir so ungetrübt ist wie eh und je."

Saphira neigte ebenfalls den Kopf. _Es war mir eine Ehre_, antwortete sie ihm direkt, da Orik ihr bereits bei ihrem letzten Flug erlaubt hatte im Geist mit ihm zu reden.

Anschließend führte Orik sie gefolgt von den beiden Wachen, die vor der Tür gestanden hatten, hinunter in die unteren Etagen von Tronjheim. Sie gingen durch mehrere Gänge und Korridore, bis sie in einen länglichen Saal gelangten, in dem etliche Reihen von Steintischen standen, die gerade hoch genug für die geringe Körpergröße der Zwerge waren. Orik schickte einen seiner Wachen los, um einen der Köche zu suchen und es dauerte nicht lange bis er mit einem dicken, bärtigen Zwerg zurück kam, der ziemlich mürrisch dreischaute, solange bis er Orik in seiner Küche erblickte. Daraufhin verbeugte er sich hastig und machte sich dann eilig daran ein Mahl für den König und seine Gäste zuzubereiten.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche hinunter hatte Orik bereits dafür gesorgt, dass man Saphira und Dorn einige Stück Vieh zum Drachenhort brachte und die beiden Drachen hatten daraufhin den Stadtberg verlassen um dorthinauf zu fliegen.

Da es bereits spät in der Nacht war und sich niemand mehr in der Küche befand, blieben Orik, Murtagh und Eragon dort sitzen und sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis ihnen der Koch mehrere Speisen, die köstlich dufteten und einige große Krüge Met brachte.

Während des Essens sprach Eragon Orik auf Thjodrörir an, was zur Folge hatte, dass der König leise seufzte und seinen Becher Met mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Er ist der Sohn einer Cousine zweiten Grades von Hrothgar. Ein ehrenhafter und tüchtiger Knurla, aber er ist jung und hat noch nicht gelernt seine persönlichen Gefühle von seinen politischen Aufgaben zu trennen. Ich danke dir, dass du mir davon berichtet hast. Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihm reden. Allerdings ist er bei Leibe nicht der Einzige, der mit der Entscheidung, die die Clans getroffen haben, nicht glücklich ist und genau wie all die anderen, lässt auch er keine Gelegenheit aus seinen Unmut darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen."

Eragon nickte nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass die Gemüter in dieser Sache äußerst erregt waren und er war dankbar dafür, dass Orik ihm eine unverhohlene Antwort gab. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, dass er den König der Zwerge seinen Freund nennen konnte, denn so wurde er nicht mit leeren Worten und politischen Halbwahrheiten abgespeist.

Murtagh beteiligte sich kaum an dem Gespräch und überließ es Eragon sich während des Essens mit Orik zu unterhalten. Die wenigen Male in denen er das Wort ergriff, kühlte sich die Unterhaltung spürbar ab, da Orik immer dann jedes seiner Worte mit Bedacht wählte und darauf achtete Murtagh höflich zu behandeln, denn er hatte kein Interesse daran ihn mit einem unüberlegten Wort womöglich zu verärgern. Auch seine Gefühle standen ihm bei jedem Gespräch mit Murtagh im Weg, doch er war der König und man verlangte deshalb von ihm, dass er seine Gefühle in dieser Sache außen vor ließ und Orik bemühte sich dieser Erwartung gerecht zu werden.

Nachdem sie die letzten Krümel ihres späten Mahles mit dem Met aus ihren Bechern herunter gespült hatten, begleitete Orik sie noch hinauf bis in die runde Kammer des Stadtberges. Die Speisen, die der Koch ihnen zubereitet hatte, waren nichts Besonderes gewesen, doch nichts desto trotz hatten sie Eragon vorzüglich geschmeckt und der Met hatte sein Übriges dazu getan, um ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Müdigkeit bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger und Zehen auszubreiten. Dass ihm das Essen so gut geschmeckt hatte, kam zum einen daher, dass er nach der langen Reise tatsächlich sehr hungrig gewesen war, und zum anderen war es der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass er die Kochkunst der Zwerge ebenso schätzte wie die der Elfen, wenn nicht sogar noch etwas mehr, da die Zwerge mit Kräutern und Gewürzen nichts ganz so sparsam waren wie die Elfen.

In der runden Halle, im rötlichen Schimmer des Sternsaphirs, blieb Orik schließlich noch einmal stehen. Er hatte ihnen beim Essen bereits mitgeteilt, dass die Zeremonie nach ihrer vorzeitigen Ankunft schon am Abend dieses Tages stattfinden sollte, und dass geplant war, dass Murtagh seinen Schwur in der runden Kammer direkt unter Isidar Mithrim ablegen würde, da die Zwerge diese Halle als etwas Besonderes ansahen, doch anscheinend hatte er dem nun noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

„Ich würde euch, aber vor allem dir Murtagh, nahe legen den Drachenhort zu deinem eigenen Schutz bis zum Beginn der Zeremonie nicht zu verlassen. Ich werde noch heute Wachen vor den Toren dort oben aufstellen lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand dort hinauf gelangt, der dort nichts zu suchen hat. Ich weiß, dass ihr eine anstrengende Reise hinter euch habt, doch ich würde euch bitten jetzt noch die Bäder aufzusuchen, anstatt das in der Früh zu tun. Ich werde euch von meinen treuesten Wachen begleiten lassen, aber ich bitte euch dennoch auf der Hut zu sein. Außerdem solltest ihr Saphira und Dorn bitten euch vor den Toren des Stadtberges abzuholen, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Eragon nickte, während er sah, dass Murtagh neben ihm die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst hatte.

„Natürlich Orik. Ich verspreche dir wir werden vorsichtig sein."

Diese Versicherung schien Orik weitestgehend zu beruhigen, denn er nickte ebenfalls knapp. Sie warteten noch bis die Wache, die Orik zuvor geschickt hatte, mit sechs schwer bewaffneten Zwergen zurück kam, bevor Murtagh und Eragon sich von Orik verabschiedeten und sich dann in Begleitung ihrer neuen Wachen auf den Weg hinunter zu den heißen Quellen unter Tronjheim machten.

„Und wieder werden ich zu meinem eigenen Schutz eingesperrt", sagte Murtagh mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie eine Treppe aus weißem Marmor hinunter stiegen und anschließend einem Korridor folgten, der zunehmend tiefer unter den Stadtberg führte.

Eragon wusste was er meinte und er konnte es ihm kaum verdenken, doch immerhin verfolgte das Verbot sich in Farthen Dûr frei zu bewegen diesmal tatsächlich das Ziel ihn zu schützen, was bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt in der Stadt der Zwerge nicht der Fall gewesen war.

„Das war zu erwarten gewesen."

Murtagh schnaubte abfällig. „Trotzdem gefällt es mir nicht", stellte er grimmig fest und bog hinter Eragon in den Gang zu ihrer Linken ein.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet", antwortete Eragon trocken. „Aber du hast keine andere Wahl."

„Ich scheine in letzter Zeit kaum noch eine Wahl zu haben", bemerkte Murtagh düster und Eragon verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Schmunzeln. Murtagh war nicht der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen war.

„Wem sagst du das", gab Eragon zurück, bevor sie die Bäder betraten, wo im Vorraum bereits große Handtücher und prächtige neue Kleider für sie bereit lagen.

tbc.


	12. Wege

**Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Wege entstehen dadurch, dass man sie geht.**

**.-°12°-.**

Jeder einzelne von Murtaghs Schritten hallte sonderbar laut von den mächtigen Wänden einer der vier Hallen von Tronjheim wider, doch er versuchte dieses Geräusch zu ignorieren immer wenn die Sohlen seiner Stiefel den verzierten Marmorboden berührten. Er hatte den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, um nicht versehentlich in die Gesichter der Zwerge zu sehen, die zu beiden Seiten der langen Halle standen, und ihn mit feinseligen Blicken musterten.

Alles an diesem Einzug sollte an eine feierliche Prozession erinnern, doch niemand jubelte oder klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände. Stattdessen fühlte sich Murtagh als sei er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung, als er gefolgt von Dorn und zu allen Seiten von schwerbewaffneten Zwergen abgeschirmt, zwischen der schweigenden und grimmig drein blickenden Menge hindurch ging.

Allein dieser Gang zur runden Kammer des Stadtberges in der Isidar Mithrim sein rötliches Licht auf Orik, Eragon und die Oberhäupter der Clans warf, die dort bereits auf hin warteten, war eine schwere Prüfung für Murtagh und er musste sich bei jedem seiner Schritte zwingen weiter zu gehen und Haltung zu bewahren.

_Sie hassen mich_, sagte Murtagh zu Dorn und es war eine Feststellung und keine Vermutung, denn die Zwerge hatten sich offensichtlich dazu entschlossen keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber zu machen. Aber vielleicht was es besser so, denn Murtagh wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn all diese Zwerge ihm zugejubelt hätten, obwohl sie in Wahrheit nichts lieber tun würden als ihm eine lange, scharfe Klinge tief in seine Brust zu rammen. So wusste er zumindest woran er war.

_Damit wirst du leben müssen_, antwortete Dorn unbarmherzig und Murtagh schloss für einen Moment während des Gehens die Augen.

Doch auch das konnte ihm nicht helfen der Situation in der er sich befand zu entfliehen, denn seine Füße trugen ihn unaufhaltsam weiter und das Geräusch seiner Schritte begleitete ihn bei jedem Tritt. Es hatte gewusst was für eine Art Empfang ihm die Zwerge bereiten würde, aber dennoch hatte er gehofft, dass er sich irren würde. Natürlich war das nicht der Fall gewesen, immerhin hatte er ihren König umgebracht und die Zwerge waren nicht bereit ihm diese Tat zu verzeihen. Das wollte Murtagh allerdings auch gar nicht von ihnen. Er hatte diesen Mord begangen und er konnte ihn nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er musste lernen mit dieser Schuld zu leben und er wollte nicht, dass die Zwerge ihm vergaben, denn er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben. Die Oberhäupter der Clans hatten beschlossen, dass es um Alagaësias Zukunft Willen weiser war ihn am Leben zu lassen, doch das Volk der Zwerge tat sich mit dieser Art von Weitsicht um einiges schwerer. Sie wollten ihn bluten sehen, für das was er getan hatte und Murtagh war sich sicher, dass der eine oder andere Zwerg bereit war für dieses Verlangen nach Rache sein Leben zu riskieren.

Murtagh schlug die Augen wieder auf und richtete seinen Blick auf das Ende der Halle, dem er mit jedem Schritt näher kam. Er konnte den Zwergen ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber nicht verübeln. Sie kannten ihn nicht. Das einzige, was sie von ihm wussten war, dass er Morzans Sohn war, der Sohn eines Abtrünnigen, und dass er ihren König getötet hatte. All das waren nicht gerade Dinge, die für ihn sprachen, im Gegenteil, dieses Wissen führte dazu, dass sie ihn in einem Licht sahen, dem er Zeit seines Lebens versucht hatte zu entkommen. Er wollte nicht mit seinem grausamen Vater auf eine Stufe gestellt werden, einzig aus dem Grund, weil er sein Sohn war. Murtagh kannte den Mann, den man seinen Vater nannte nicht, und dafür war er dankbar. Er hätte auf der Stelle eine ganze Hand voll Personen aufzählen können, die ihm näher gestanden hatten als Morzan es je gekonnt hätte. Und trotzdem trug er bis heute seinen Namen und erinnerte die Leute bei jeder Erwähnung dieses Namens an sein fürchterliches Erbe.

Dass ihn die Zwerge tatsächlich mit seinem Vater auf eine Stufe stellten, ließ sich nun, nachdem er Galbatorix gedient hatte, nicht mehr vermeiden. Er hatte es nicht aus freiem Willen getan, aber es würde für immer an ihm haften bleiben, wie ein ekelerregender Gestank, der sich nicht abwaschen lassen wollte. Es gab nur eines, was er tun konnte: er musste den Menschen, Elfe und Zwergen dort draußen beweisen, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war, und das konnte er nur durch Taten tun. Er würde ihnen beweisen, dass sie im Unrecht waren, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war, und dass es keinen Grund mehr für sie gab, ihn zu hassen und zu fürchten. Und damit würde er genau hier, in der Stadt der Zwerge anfangen.

Murtagh drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und besah sich der Zwerge, die an den Seiten der Halle standen und ihn mit kalten Augen musterten. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung angesichts der feindseligen Mienen, aber er rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab und versuchte den abweisenden Ausdruck, der in seinen Augen gelegen hatten ein wenig weicher werden zu lassen. Die Zwerge zeigten keine Reaktion, doch Murtagh ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht der war, für den sie ihn hielten.

In seinen Gedanken spürte er wie Dorn anerkennend brummte.

_Eine weise Entscheidung, Kleiner._

_Ich bin nicht klein!_ gab Murtagh verstimm zurück. Er hasste es, wenn Dorn ihn so nannte.

_Kleiner als ich, das reicht,_ erwiderte Dorn und der belustigte Ton in seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören.

Murtagh schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf, beließ es jedoch dabei. Er und seine Begleiter hatten die runde Kammer bereits erreicht und traten nun auf Orik, Eragon, Saphira und die Oberhäupter der Clans zu, die dort auf sie gewartet hatten. Murtagh wusste, was er zu tun hatte, und obwohl er bereit dazu war, hasste sich sein Teil von ihm für das, was er gleich tun würde. Es widerstrebte ihm vor Orik auf die Knie zu gehen und um sein Leben zu betteln, doch er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt genau das zu tun und sich außerdem geschworen sein Gesicht dabei nicht zu verlieren.

Als Murtagh direkt vor Orik stand, sah er den König einen Moment lang forschend an, doch er erkannte keinen Hass oder gar Arroganz in dem Blick, mit dem Orik ihn bedachte, nur gespannte Erwartung und ein Spur von Besorgnis. Orik war auf seiner Seite, weil seine Verantwortung gegenüber seinem Volk es so von ihm verlangte, obwohl er bestimmt selbst nicht dort stehen wollte, und Murtagh bewunderte ihn für diese innere Stärke. Das war es, was einen Anführer ausmachte und er wäre bestimmt nicht vor einem Narren auf die Knie gegangen.

Den Blick auf Orik gerichtet, beugte Murtagh langsam seine Knie und ließ sich zu Boden sinken, bis er den kalten Marmor durch den Stoff seiner Hose an seinen Knien spüren konnte. Zwar tat er, was die Zwerge von ihm verlangt hatte, doch es gelang ihm mühelos diese Geste der Demütigung so selbstsicher und stolz zu vollführen, dass es ihn nicht entwürdigte vor dem König der Zwerge auf die Knie zu gehen.

Für einen Moment konzentrierte er sich und sprach leise einen Zauber, der seine Stimme verstärken würde, sodass jeder Zwerg in der Halle in der Lage war ihn zu verstehen, bevor er seine Stimme erhob.

„Volk der Zwerge. Ich bitte euch mich anzuhören. Ich hab unter Galbatorix' Einfluss euren König getötet. Eine Tat, die ich nicht ungeschehen machen kann, und die ich zu tiefst bedauere. Ich weiß ihr seht in mir nur den Mörder eures geliebten Königs Hrothgar, aber ich bitte euch einen genaueren Blick auf mich zu werfen. Ich wurde aus Galbatorix' grausamer Knechtschaft befreit, und ich schwöre euch hier und heute alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Galbatorix vom Thron zu stoßen und euch und allen Völkern in Alagaësia den Frieden zu bringen, den Galbatorix euch genommen hat. Ich bitte euch, lasst Gnade walten und verschont mein Leben, damit ich in der Lage bin meinen Schwur zu halten. Ihr sollt nicht an meinen Worten zweifeln und deshalb werde ich meinen Schwur in der alten Sprache noch einmal wiederholen."

# # #

Als Murtagh begann die Worte in der alten Sprache noch einmal zu sprechen, konnte Eragon nichts dagegen tun, dass er ihn einen Moment lang anstarrte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

_Hast du davon gewusst?_ fragte er Saphira erstaunt, ohne jedoch den Kopf zu ihr zu drehen und damit den Blick von Murtagh abzuwenden.

_Nein. Aber es überrascht mich nicht, dass er das tut. _

_Wie meinst du das?_ fragte Eragon überrascht.

_Er will den Zwergen beweisen, dass sie ihm vertrauen können. Worte allein reichen dazu nicht aus, das weiß er, also lässt er seinem Schwur Taten folgen. _

Eragon runzelte die Stirn, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte. Murtagh band sich mit diesem Schwur in der alten Sprache stärker an die Zwerge, als sie es von ihm verlangt hatten, und er wollte ihnen auf dieses Weise zeigen, dass er jedes einzelne Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Viele wusste, was es bedeutete einen Schwur in der alten Sprache abzulegen und denjenigen, die es nicht wussten, würden es sicherlich später erklärt werden. Eragon hoffte, dass das ausreichen würde, um die Zwerge dazu zu bringen ihm eine Chance zu geben.

Als Murtagh geendet hatte, klangen die Worte noch für einen Moment in der großen Kammer nach. Dann herrschte Stille. Alle Augen waren auf Murtagh gerichtet, der in diesem Augenblick noch einen Schritt weiter ging. Er senkte den Kopf und kniete nun vollkommen demütig zu Oriks Füßen, eine Geste von der Eragon nicht gedacht hatte, dass Murtagh sie ausführen würde. Er hatte gesehen wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte seine Knie vor Orik zu beugen und nun lieferte er sich ganz und gar der Gnade des Herrschers der Zwerge aus. Die Entscheidung ihn am Leben zu lassen, war bereits getroffen worden und demnach hatte Murtagh nichts zu befürchten, doch er hatte dennoch den Kopf tief gesenkt und zeigte damit allen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Wieder herrschte einen Moment lang Stille in der runden Kammer unter dem Sternsaphir, bevor Orik das Wort ergriff.

„Als der König der Zwerge nehme ich deinen Schwur entgegen und gewähre dir, Murtagh Morzansson, die Gnade dein Leben behalten zu dürfen. Erhebe dich."

Murtagh stand auf, während in der Kammer weiterhin Stille herrschte.

Und dann hörte Eragon es. Ein einzelner Zwerg hatte begonnen in die Hände zu klatschen und nach einem Moment angespannten Wartens stimmten mehrere Zwerge in den Applaus mit ein, bis schließlich ein Großteil der hier versammelten Zwerge zu klatschen begonnen hatte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Eragons Gesicht. Es war kein tosender Applaus und man hörte auch keine begeisterten Jubelrufe, aber dennoch klatschte die Menge und zeigte Murtagh damit, dass sie bereit waren die Entscheidung ihres Königs und der Clans anzunehmen.

Das war mehr als Eragon erwartet hatte und er freute sich aufrichtig für Murtagh, für seinen Halbbruder und seinen Freund. Denn Murtagh war sein Freund und Eragon war froh darüber, dass er ihn nach langer Zeit endlich wieder als solchen sehen konnte.

# # #

Murtagh hob den Kopf, als er hörte wie in der großen Kammer vereinzelt Zwerge begannen zu klatschen, nachdem einer von ihnen damit angefangen hatte. Er sah sich ungläubig um und die Gesichter, in die er blickte, hatten einen Teil ihrer Feindseligkeit verloren. Bei manchen sah er noch einen zweifelnden Ausdruck, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab ebenfalls zu klatschen. Er blickte in Oriks Gesicht und er sah wie der König der Zwerge ihm kaum merklich zunickte und sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.

Murtagh ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Menge schweifen und Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Zwerge ihm noch einen Chance geben würden, auch nicht nachdem ihre Oberhäupter bereits entschieden hatten, dass sie es tun würden, und noch weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, das tatsächlich einer der Zwerge klatschen würde. Doch genau das taten sie nun und Murtagh war unglaublich dankbar dafür.

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Galbatorix zu vernichten, so wie er es geschworen hatte. Das war er den Zwergen und allen Völkern in Alagaësia schuldig.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Eragon, der ihm mit einem Lächeln ebenfalls zunickte und Murtagh erwiderte diese Geste nur zu gerne. Er wusste, dass er ohne Eragon nicht hier stehen würde, denn obwohl er versucht hatte ihn zu töten und das mehr als nur ein Mal, und er den Hass in den Augen seines Halbbruders gehen hatte, als sie sich wieder begegnet waren, hatte er sich doch immer auf Murtaghs Seite gestellt.

Aber all das war Vergangenheit und es würde sich nun zeigen, was die Zukunft noch für sie bereit hielt. Eragon hatte ihm vergeben und Murtagh war dankbar dafür, dass er ihn wieder seinen Freund nennen konnte, denn gemeinsam und mit Dorn und Saphira an ihrer Seite hatte Galbatorix im Grunde nicht den Hauch einer Chance zu gewinnen.

Ende


End file.
